


"You don't know it yet, Isak Valtersen, but you're mine" // Secret Admirer AU

by Jules_poupard



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And as this story continues, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Blow Jobs, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuties, Daddy Kink, Dominant Even, Eating Disorders, Evak - Freeform, Even being Extra, Fluff, He sucks, I will add more tags as I think of them, Isak and Even living their lives together, It's gonna be a long one!, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Illness, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Possessive Even Bech Næsheim, Secret Admirer, Smut, Sort of canon adjacent, Submissive Isak, Terje is still a jerk, They are seriously so in love, They are so in love, Top Even Bech Næsheim, amazing dates, but yeah, dont worry, its really brief, lots of fluff, promise rings, some offensive talk from the one and only Terje Valtersen, sorry - Freeform, there's gonna be lots of gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 61,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules_poupard/pseuds/Jules_poupard
Summary: Even saw Isak on the first day of school, but in this universe, he isn't quote as patient as the Even we know. He couldn't resist Isak, so he has to let him know. He starts to leave him little notes, relishing in the blush that always spreads over Isak's cheeks and the smiles that steals its way across his face. Isak has never had a secret admirer, and he isn't used to being doted on. He won't admit it, but he definitely likes it. And neither of them know it yet, but they are both so gone for the other.





	1. Somebody loves you...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and I am really nervous about it! Thank you so much to @hippopotamus for all of her help, and for being my biggest fan and supporter, convincing me to give writing a fic a shot! Go visit her on tumblr at twentyonetwenty-one.tumblr.com
> 
> I am really nervous about sharing my writing but I am also super excited! See the bottom for more notes!

He hadn’t slept a wink last night, too restless to lay down still long enough to fall into slumber. He couldn’t stop thinking, about school, about his family, about his friends, and especially about the many things he was struggling to accept about who he was.

Eskild had woken him up, always too cheery for so early in the morning. “Wake up, my little baby boy!” He sing-songed, barging into his room and plopping himself down on the bed next to Isak. “Rise and shine! It’s a new day! The sun is shining, probably, behind all the clouds, of course!” He chuckled at his own joke, but Isak only tried to burrow himself deeper into his pillow. The weight on the bed next to him retreated, and he sighed in hopes of being left alone, but then suddenly he was exposed and freezing.

“Eskild!” Isak whined out, curling himself into a ball. He blinked open his eyes and was met by Eskild’s smirking face, hand poised on his hip as if to say aren’t you used to this by now? Not having the energy to fight, he forced himself up, grabbing a random, crumpled t-shirt from the floor. “Happy now?” He grumbled as he shuffled out the door and into the kitchen. Noora was already there, sipping a cup of tea and reading a report for school that day, a plate of half-eaten toast sitting in front of her.

“God morgen, Isak!” She said with a smile as he walked in. He only grunted in response. He grabbed a bowl of cereal and scarfed the whole thing down before Noora had even finished her tea. Shuffling out of the kitchen, Isak made his way into the bathroom. Staring at himself in the mirror, he saw the dark bags that had settled in under his eyes. He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face, feeling the refreshing sting of cold water perk up his features just a bit. Not having enough time to shower, he ran his fingers through his hair and put on some deodorant.

He checked the time on his phone once he was dressed, adorning dark jeans, many layers of t-shirt and sweatshirt, and a snapback, his eyes bulged. “Faen!” He shouted, grabbing his backpack and racing to the door. Somehow he barely made it on the tram, feeling sweaty and out of breath. Today was going to suck.

And so far, he had been very right. He had forgotten to do his biology assignment, which Sana was not happy about. That was going to bite him later. Then he had to endure lunch with the boys, who only ever wanted to talk about girls. Isak was not ready to accept that he didn’t like girls, but he couldn’t bring himself to pretend to participate that day.

“What’s up with you today, Isak? Are you alright?” Jonas asked him at some point, concern written behind his eyes. He reached up and had placed his hand on Isak’s shoulder, which made him scoff. A year ago, he would’ve melted at the touch, but now he just didn’t care.

“Just tired.” Isak dismissed. Jonas didn’t push the matter further, but he could see the disbelief written all over his face. He just sighed and slumped a little lower in his chair. Once he was finished eating, he headed to his locker to get his books for his next class. That’s where he saw it, the note taped to his locker, with a heart written in pencil on the front. He stopped, inching towards it as if it might explode. Pulling it off of the locker, he carefully unfolded it. Inside was a drawing of himself, but it didn’t really look like him. This Isak was full of life and hope and beauty. His eyes seemed more alive, his hair seemed to glow, and his face seemed to radiate confidence. Isak sucked in a breath, feeling tears sting behind his eyes. He blinked quickly, closing his eyes for a moment to compose himself. Looking back at the note, he saw that there was a message underneath the drawing. It read:

_I wanted to write you a poem, but I was never as good with words as I was with a pencil. So, I hope that this drawing shows you all of the things I wish I could say. Just how beautiful and radiant you are. I saw you on the first day of school, and I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. I had to know you. And so, I made it my soul purpose to become a part of your life, Isak._

At that, Isak’s eyes widened. He shouldn’t be so surprised, but seeing his name scrawled out in this person’s handwriting was too surreal to fathom. Shaking his head a little, he turned back to the note.

_Every time I would see you around in the halls or the courtyard, I’d try desperately to work up the courage to talk to you. But by the time I did, you were gone. Finally I couldn’t take it anymore, so here we are now. You are the most incredible human being I have ever laid eyes on, and every moment has been a privilege. I look forward to more. One day I will work up the courage to say hello to you, and maybe even then you won’t know that it is me. As the great hip hop artist himself, Nas, says “you have to keep your vision clear, only a coward lives in fear”._   
_Alt Er Love -E_

Isak smiled. He looked up at the clock on the wall and his smiled was replaced by a look of horror. He had missed half of his next class, just standing there looking at the note. Before panic settled in, he just took a deep breath. He might as well just take the rest of the day off. Looking down at the note one last time, he folded it carefully and pressed it against his chest. He didn’t know why he felt so enamored with the person who was behind it, since he didn’t even know who they were. But somehow he knew; Isak knew who he was. How he knew it was a he, Isak would never be able to tell, but he knew this was the start of something. And yes, it did scare him, but it excited him as well. Because suddenly he didn’t feel so alone.

Turning on his heel, he walked lazily out the doors and through the courtyard, completely oblivious to the fact that Even had seen him. He had stood down the hall, somewhat hidden from sight, watching as Isak blushed and smiled and gawked at his note. Even couldn’t help the wide grin that broke out across his face, and he felt the weight of the world lift off his shoulders. “You don’t know it yet, Isak Valtersen, but you’re mine.” He said to himself fondly. And oh, how right he was.


	2. "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak tried to hide his new admirer, but curiosity gets the best of him. Even steps up his game and is EXTRA Extra. Jonas and Isak have a heart to heart. Let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter! It's a little longer than the first chapter and I hope to slowly increase the chapter size over time until I find a length I like. I am super insecure about my writing, but I love love love all of your comments! They honestly are the only reason I am continuing this! Please come and talk to me, leave a comment, let me know what you think, give me ideas, etc!
> 
> Leave kudos if you like it!
> 
> I appreciate all of the support and love you all!
> 
> Alt Er Love #EVAK

He couldn’t concentrate on a word that came out of Magnus’s mouth. Then again, he barely ever paid any attention before, but that was just because Magnus loved to talk about girls. Only girls. Isak couldn’t care less about girls. Therefore, he never really gave the boys his full attention when they were on the subject. After receiving the note from a secret admirer, however, Isak couldn’t concentrate on anything. He was positive that he got  _ maybe _ a 4+ on his biology quiz, and Sana was not happy with his lack of focus lately. 

 

Every time he met up with Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus at lunch or in the courtyard, he frantically looked everywhere to see if he could figure out which of the many people mulling around was this mysterious E. It had only been two days since he found the note in the first place, but he had a few suspicions. Some made his heart flutter, and others made his stomach sink. Unfortunately, the most likely candidate so far was a bubbly first year girl by the name of Emma. She wasn’t exactly subtle in her interest in Isak, but he couldn’t stand idea of being with her for more than a minute alone. He couldn’t deny that she fit the bill more than anyone else he had managed to find, and her name was Emma. She wasn’t a guy, and he couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling in his stomach that screamed at him, trying to say that it wasn’t Emma because there was a guy out here somewhere that wanted him. So he just shook his head. He wouldn’t be able to figure it out, even if he managed to set eyes on the right guy. He barely knew anybody anyway. After the third day with no luck, he gave up, bowing his head. 

 

Even knew that Isak was searching for him, could see it in his eyes everytime he looked up to survey the courtyard around him. He always forced himself the avert his eyes, for he knew that if Isak stared into them, he would be able to read every thought in Even’s head and every feeling in his heart. In those moments, those “almosts”, the only thought that flashed across Even’s mind was “If only I could tell you who I am. Soon, I promise.”

 

\---

 

“Isak, seriously dude, what is up with you?” Jonas, snapped, pulling Isak out of his head. Isak’s eyes widened a bit, surprised by the harsh tone. 

 

“What are you talking about? Nothing!” Isak answered, maybe a little too quickly, too frantically. He sighed, already seeing Jonas’s mind readying a retort. 

 

“Yes, there is something Isak. You have been totally out of it these last few days. What is going on?” Jonas persisted. The two of them were walking towards their lockers, and Isak was about to answer when he stopped suddenly. Eyes bulging out of his head, he couldn’t breath. Jonas turned to look at him, bushy brows knit in confusion. He turned to see what Isak was staring at and then his jaw dropped. Hanging from Isak’s locker was a bouquet of Camellia flowers in an assortment of colors. Isak felt Jonas’s hand on his back, shoving him forward, which caused him to take tentative steps forward. Inside the bouquet was an envelop and a box. “Where the hell did this come from? Do you know who left these?” Jonas asked, but his voice sounded a million miles away. Isak only shook his head. “Well go on, open it.” Jonas said and slapped his shoulder. Isak’s hands were trembling. He didn’t want to know what was inside the box, but he also couldn’t not know. Exhaling a shaky breath, Isak pried open the boxed. Inside was a chain bracelet that had a small plaque on it with the words ‘ Pretty Boy ’ written in cursive. It forced a grin onto Isak’s face, and then Jonas snatched it from his hands. 

 

“Hey, give that back. Be careful!” Isak hissed, reaching for Jonas’s hand. 

 

“Who is E?” Jonas asked, and Isak felt like he was about to have his fifth heart attack of the last ten minutes. Jonas had the bracelet flipped over, and Isak could just make out the words inscribed there: ‘ With Love, E ”

 

“I don’t know.” Isak answered truthfully, bowing his head. The floor suddenly seemed fascinating, he just couldn’t bear to take his eyes off of it. 

 

“What do you mean you don’t know? Seems like they know you.” Jonas mocks, handing the box with the bracelet back to him. Isak runs his fingers over the words, forcing another smile to wash over his face. 

 

“I don’t know who he is.” Isak murmured dreamily, eyes still locked onto the bracelet. He didn’t realize what he had said until the smile faltered and tears sprung to his eyes. “I mean she! Or they, I don’t know.” He blurts out, but the damage is done.    
  


“Isak, calm down. I kind of figured it out already, but I didn’t want to say anything until you were ready.” Jonas reassured, shoulders shrugging nonchalantly. “Why do you think this E person is a guy though? Did he, they, give you something like this before?” He asked. 

 

“I got a note on Monday, but that was it.” Isak said, pulling the folded paper from his pocket. He held it out for Jonas to take. He opened it and tensed up when he saw the drawing.    
  


“Oh Isak, you look…” He started, finger tracing over the lines on the page. 

 

“Beautiful.” Isak finished, blushing up to his ears. Jonas just nodded as he began to read the note. After a few seconds, he let out a breath as if he couldn’t breath until he was finished.    
  
“Wow, that’s incredibly sweet. But it still doesn’t say who it is, so how do you know it’s a guy?” Jonas continued. 

 

“I don’t know, I just feel it.” Isak answered. “Somehow I feel so drawn to him already, but I can’t for the life of me figure out who he is.” He finished his thought, smiling slightly thinking of his mystery man. 

 

“Are you going to open the letter?”Jonas asked, gesturing to the envelope still sticking out of the flowers. Isak reached for it and tore it open as gently as he could. There was another drawing of Isak, this one a more candid shot. It showed Isak laughing, a snapback covering his head of curls. But it still wasn’t him. This him was practically glowing, smile contagious to anyone who laid eyes on him. Underneath the drawing was another note:

 

_ Your smile lights up the sky, your laugh gives me wings. I’d give anything to hear it for the rest of my life. I am glad you liked my note on Monday. It will be my goal to see you smile every single day. You are right, you know. I am a guy, but that is all I will tell you for now. I haven’t found the courage to reveal myself yet, but doesn’t this make me seem so cool and mysterious. If only you knew. I hope you like the flowers. And I hope you wear the bracelet, and think of me. Always with love. Alt Er Love - E _

 

Isak clutched the note to his heart and smiled unabashedly. 

 

“This guy is a real Casanova huh?” Jonas interrupted Isak’s swooning. All he could do in response was nod. 

 

“I just wish I knew who he was.” Isak sighed. He knew that the minute he made it home that night, his mind would begin to panic now that Jonas knew about him, but in that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

 

“Don’t worry, Juliet,” Jonas started, swinging his arm over Isak’s shoulder, earning him one of Isak’s signature eye rolls. “I’ve got a plan.”

  
As Isak and Jonas walked away, laughing about something that Jonas said, Even couldn’t help but smile. And when Isak walked into school the next morning with the bracelet around his wrist, Even couldn’t help but clench his fists and pump them in the air. On his way across the courtyard, he couldn’t keep from looking over at Isak, but when his eyes found him, Isak was already looking. Somehow surging with confidence, he winked before turning forward again. “Did my heart love til now? Forswear it sight, for I have never seen true beauty till this night.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even has no idea what he has done now that Jonas is involved. He won't be able to be all mysterious for much longer, but I don't think he has gotten all of the EXTRA out of him quite yet. 
> 
> Leave me comments so I know what you think PLEASE! I love them, each and every one makes me jump for joy as it comes in! 
> 
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed it, or let me know in the comments if you didn't! I have already started writing chapter 3 so I will hopefully be able to upload it early tomorrow!
> 
> Love you all! Alt Er Love <3 - Jules


	3. "Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide, but I will love you until the end of time."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak sees blue again. Jonas isn't as cunning as he hoped. Even is SUPER extra. Jonas discovers a secret, but decides not to share. Even comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this is getting posted later than I had promised. A bunch of crazy stuff happened that blocked me from getting it up sooner. I promise to do better!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, as it is a little longer than the previous one. 
> 
> Please leave a comment, as I obsessively check for new comments cause I love to interact with you guys! I will answer EVERY comment! 
> 
> Leave kudos if you liked it! <3

Isak was nervous when his biology teacher began to return their quiz. He didn’t feel confident on it, so he was shaking uncontrollably. His fingers absentmindedly ghost over the engravings on his bracelet, immediately alleviating some of the tension in his shoulders. He was coming off yet another sleepless night, having spent all hours of the dark confronting the thoughts he fought so hard to hide in the daylight. 

 

Why did he have to be gay? God, if his mother found out, he just knew that he would break her, and his father would have yet another reason to never come home again. His secret admirer though, the mysterious E, made the chains around his heart loosen just a little. All throughout his life, he has had to take care of himself and everyone around him. The only happy memories of his parents that he had were hazy, distant stories from a time long lost. He had been so starved of affection, never feeling like he was cherished or worthy of loving. No one ever stayed, and he had a deeply seated fear of everyone abandoning him. His father had left, his mother had never really been there in the first place, and he was just waiting for Jonas to leave him one day. He couldn’t stand facing himself in the mirror for the sole reason that the person staring back at him was a complete stranger. He spent so many years hiding from everyone around him that he eventually hid from himself as well. He didn’t know what he liked, or even let himself try and figure it out. All of his friends seemed so sure of themselves, and he didn’t have a damn clue who he was. 

 

Luckily, Isak didn’t fail his quiz, but it wasn’t his usual 6, so he was still disappointed. Heading to the locker room, he was filled with both dread and relief on going to gym class. He was so tired, he couldn’t imagine running around and getting all sweaty, but he also really needed to get out of his head for a while and kick something. 

 

As he was kicking the soccer ball around aimlessly, he noticed a tall figure loitering in the doorway. Looking up, he was met with the same bright blue eyes that he saw in the courtyard that had winked at him. As Isak let his eyes roam over this guy’s face, he couldn’t keep his heart from picking up speed. He was beautiful. Before Isak could inspect him any longer, the guy looked down, let a fond smile spread over his lips, and slipped away. Had Isak’s heart not still been trying to beat it’s way out of his chest, he would have thought that he had imagined an angel. 

 

After gym class was over, Isak headed back to the locker room. When he picked up his bag, an envelope fell out and onto the floor. Eyeing it, he noticed the same heart drawn on the cover. His breath caught in his throat as he picked up it up and opened it. There was something else in the envelope with a note that read:

 

_ I only got out of bed today with the hopes of seeing you smile today. You did, and I swear every broken part of me was mended, even just for a moment. I only stayed past my first lesson with the hopes of hearing you laugh. You did, and I swear I was frozen where I stood just trying to hang on to every beautiful note. I only look at myself in the mirror in hopes of seeing the same arms staring back at me wrapped around you one day. They will, and I swear the universe will expand and collide and every constellation in the sky will burst from joy. I know I will.  _

 

Isak held the note to his chest, as he always does, but something about this note felt different. It felt hopeless and hopeful all at once. A tear slipped from his eye. He couldn’t tell if it was from happiness, over how touched he was by this stranger’s words, or from sadness, at just how lonely he still was. He continued reading:

 

_ I don’t know if it is your kind of thing, and honestly it isn’t really mine, anymore… but I want to meet you. Come to Vilde’s Kosegruppa meeting next Friday. I don’t know yet if I will have the courage to tell you who I am, but I must talk to you. Make you smile, and know that I am the one who put it there. Hear you laugh, and know that I am the one that was able to cause such beautiful music.  _

_ Alt Er Love - E _

 

This was new. Different. It was a choice, the first one Isak had been given. He didn’t bother to see what else was in the envelope before he rushed out of the locker room and headed to the canteen. 

 

“I need to talk to you.” Isak hissed under his breath, placing a firm hand on Jonas’s shoulder. Jonas looked up at him, and then at the hand Isak had raised. The hand that held the new note. Excusing himself quite abruptly, Jonas jumped out of his chair and followed Isak outside. 

 

“I swear, I stood by your locker every spare second I had. Where did that come from?” Jonas questioned. 

 

“It fell out of my bag when I was leaving gym class. He must have put it in there while I was playing soccer.” Isak shrugged. Then he remembered. “Oh wait!” He said as he pulled the envelope from his pocket. Inside, he found a small book, easily small enough to fit in your pocket. Flipping through it, there were drawings of Isak on every page. Some of him smiling or laughing, others of him scowling or being otherwise generally grumpy. Some were just bits of Isak, like his profile or just his hair. On the last page was a drawing of Isak, one wear he was wearing the most breathtaking smile. But the most remarkable detail was that there was an extra set of long arms wrapped firm around Isak. They belonged to a body that had no head, no way of identifying its owner other than its obvious height. 

 

“Wow.” Jonas breathed, leaning over Isak’s shoulder. “This guy is kind of incredible. I’m a little jealous actually.” Noticing a slip of paper poking out in the middle of the booklet slightly, Jonas reached forward and pulled it out. It read:  _ You’re gonna have to try harder than that Jonas, I am the King of being mysterious. - E _

 

“I told you that your plan wouldn’t work.” Isak laughed, shoving Jonas slightly. Jonas had spent the whole afternoon the day before trying to figure out how to catch E. First he thought about installing a camera near Isak’s locker, but he realized that he didn’t have a camera, let alone one small enough to be inconspicuous. Then he thought about asking people that he knew each period that had study halls to stand watch, but Isak didn’t want him to tell anyone about it yet, as he was nowhere near ready to come out to everyone. Jonas had flung idea after dumb idea at him, each one seeming to get more drastic, and less likely to actually work. Finally, Jonas just figured he would head straight to Isak’s locker in between every lesson, since he assumed E would have classes as well. However, so far, he had no luck. Only now did they both realize that obviously E had caught on to their “brilliant plan” and found a way around it (quite eaily, so it seems). 

 

“I guess I should have realized that my scheming days are far over. Plus, I don’t have much experience with secret admirers.” Jonas smiled, nudging Isak. 

 

“He wants to meet me.” Isak blurted out, eyes trained on the ground. 

 

“What?!” Jonas shrieked, earning them a few looks. Lowering his voice, Jonas composed himself. “Where? When?”

 

“At Vilde’s Kosegruppa meeting next Friday.” Isak answered.

 

“ _ Kose _ gruppa!” Jonas shrieked again. 

 

“Shut up!” Isak hissed. “Yes, Kosegruppa.” Isak sighed. “It’s definitely not my thing, which is probably why he asked me to go. He obviously seems to know me more than is probably good for him, so I guess it’s a good test of whether I am interested or not.” He rambled. 

 

“And?” Jonas started.

 

“And what?” Isak asked. 

 

“And  _ are  _ you interested?” Jonas finished, as if it was the most obvious question in the world. Which, really, it was. 

 

“I-i don’t know. I think so. I mean, yes of course I am, but I also have no idea who he is. Although, whoever he is, he is obviously amazing.” Isak blushed. Then he noticed that same blue-eyed angel across the way, talking to his friends. He stared much too long. 

 

“Dude, why are you staring at Even?” Jonas asked, poking him. 

 

“Who?” Isak asked, whipping his head around to look at Jonas.

 

“Even? You know, that guy over there. Tall, blonde, got kind of a James Dean vibe to him.” Jonas explained. “You were staring at him.”

 

“I, uh, he sort of, um, winked at me the other day as he walked through the courtyard after he caught me looking at him. And then earlier today, he was sort of, just, standing in the doorway to the gym while I had class and like, when I saw him he was looking at me. But he walked off like a second later.” Isak rambled, trying to explain. “But like… he’s kind of breathtaking.” Isak continued, eyes hazing over a bit as he glanced back towards the angel, whose name he now knew was Even. “Like an angel.” He sighed dreamily. He couldn’t help but stare. And when a pair of striking blue eyes met his, he couldn’t bring himself to look away. 

 

“Woah, dream boy, snap out of it.” Jonas said, shaking Isak a bit. Isak flutters out of his daze, but when Jonas glances over Isak’s shoulder, Even’s eyes are still on him. And he can see the longing, the admiration, the desire burning in behind Even’s eyes. Jonas can’t believe that Isak hasn’t connected the dots, but a part of him is reluctant to let him in on his discovery. So he just slings his arm over his shoulder and leads him back to the canteen to get some food. 

  
Across the way, Even is watching the two boys retreat. When Isak had looked into his eyes, Even hadn’t seen the same fear and doubt behind them, but rather a dreamy look of awe and want. It had stopped Even’s heart, latching onto the breath in his throat. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from those eyes, and he knew from that moment that he wanted Isak to look at him like that forever. And when he had glanced over at Jonas, he just knew that he knew. This should be fun. As he made his way to his next class, he smiled. “Oh, what are you doing to me Isak.” He sighed. He knew exactly what Isak had done. “Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide, but I will love you until the end of time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that is a Moulin Rouge reference. And yes, I love Baz Luhrmann and romance movies almost as much as Even does. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is some big stuff happening in the next chapter, which WILL be up tomorrow (AKA Kosegruppa). If you guys thought Even taking all the towels in the bathroom was extra, just wait til you see what AU extra!Even does!
> 
> Please leave a comment letting me know what you think and if you have any ideas, or even just to say hi! I love getting comments, and they are the number one reason I keep writing this fic! I will respond to ALL comments. 
> 
> Leave Kudos if you are enjoying the story so far!
> 
> Alt Er Love - Jules


	4. "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak grows a pair. Eskild is the greatest guru. Isak is hot, and Even can't handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I didn't post yesterday! I got overwhelmed with a bunch of stuff so I wasn't able to. So, I will be posting another chapter tonight as soon as I finish it. I promise!
> 
> A few notes about this chapter. So I really want to capture Isak and Even, but I also reserve the right to insert some of my own ideas and fantasies into the story. This is Isak and Even in my own way. So yes, Isak is a little more confident than we may think he is based on the show, but I have been struggling with self confidence issues and I needed to live vicariously through him a bit. Also, when I was referring to him as Pretty Boy, I get thinking of Pony Boy from The Outsiders. So that is what prompted me to dress Isak the way I did. 
> 
> I hope you all like it! Please leave comments because they are the only reason I keep writing this story. I love interacting with you guys, so just yeah. Please comment and tell me your thoughts!
> 
> Leave kudos if you are enjoying this story and as always I love you all
> 
> Alt Er Love! <3 - Jules

The week leading up to the Kosegruppa meeting, Isak received many notes. Some were short messages on pieces of paper that were obviously ripped out of a notebook. 

 

_ You’re not wearing your snapback today, and I think I have fallen in love with your hair.  _

 

_ It’s warm today. Too warm. You took your jacket off and I couldn’t breath. Just a tight gray t-shirt?! Really Isak?! God you’re going to kill me. _

 

That note was followed by a second one later that day that made Isak absolutely crumble.

 

_ You’re wearing my bracelet today. I hope you know that means you’re mine. My Pretty Boy. But don’t worry, because I’m yours. I’m your Golden Boy.  _

 

Finally making it to Friday, Isak wakes up early for the first time in his entire damn life so he can spend a little bit more time on his appearance. It’s not that much earlier though, since he can already hear Noora and Eskild in the kitchen. 

 

“Ah Isak! What are you doing up?” Eskild laughs while Noora just gives him a sheepish smile. 

 

“I have no idea what it is you are referring to.” Isak says, feeling a grin spread across his face. Eskild’s eyes practically popped out of his head as he cupped Isak’s cheeks. 

 

“Who the hell are you and what have you done with the grumpy, smelly Isak?” Eskild asked incredulously. Isak just rolled his eyes but kept smiling. He grabbed a piece of toast and scarfed it down before chugging a big glass of water. He was still kind of smiling. Noora had headed off to school early, but Eskild just stood in the doorway gawking at him. 

 

“Alright Eskild, I will tell you what is going on. But you have to promise not to freak out or make it a big deal cause I am not entirely comfortable with it yet. And if you manage that, I might just ask you for advice.” Isak joked, slipping past Eskild and walking towards his room. He heard Eskild squeak a little behind him and hurriedly shuffled after him. Isak opened the door to his closet and sighed hopelessly. He didn’t know the first thing about dressing himself to actually look good. Blinking his eyes, he turned to face Eskild who sat tentatively on his bed. “So, there is this guy…” Isak started, and immediately Eskild broke into a blinding smile, clapping his hands furiously, and bouncing slightly on the bed. “I don’t really know who he is. He started leaving me secret admirer notes, telling me all these really nice things, complimenting me. He even gave me gifts.” Isak explained, left hand ghosting over the bracelet on his right wrist. He put it on the day he got it and hasn’t taken it off since. Eskild’s eyes followed the movements and when he saw the bracelet, he launched himself across the room. 

 

“Oh my god! What is that?!” He squealed, grabbing at Isak’s wrist. He read over the words engraved on it and Isak almost swore he saw tears in Eskild’s eyes before he was smothered by a hug. “That is the sweetest thing ever! I am so jealous, of course the little baby gay has all the fun.” Eskild jokes, and Isak stiffens. Without even bothering to let go of him, Eskild adds, “I didn’t mean it like that Isak, you don’t have to say you are gay. I know you are still uncomfortable with all of this, which is why I am so honored and ecstatic that you are choosing to tell me. Whenever you are ready or figure out who you are, I will accept and love you all the same.” He was stroking Isak’s golden hair and then he pulled back, giving him a sincere smile. 

 

“Thanks Eskild.” Isak said softly. He reached onto his desk and grabbed the book of drawings E had given him. “I honestly can’t even comprehend some of this stuff. Like, who would take all the time to draw me like this over and over again?” Isak asked, and Eskild flipped through the book quickly. Isak saw him suck in a breath and this time he was sure he saw a tear slip down his cheek. 

 

“Faen! Who is this guy? When are you meeting him?” Eskild exclaims!

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.” Isak said. “He asked me to come to Vilde’s Kosegruppa meeting tonight, and that we would meet. Although, he said that he might not tell me it’s him, so I guess I just have to see if I can… I don’t know, sense? That it’s him. I mean, I somehow felt that he was a guy before he said he was, and like, I feel really connected to him. Maybe I’ll be able to tell.” Isak rambled a bit, becoming a little flustered when talking about his own feelings. “Anyway, I know that I am not ugly. I just never put any effort into the way I look. I woke up an hour early because I want to look good.” Isak started to explain, blushing a bit. “I am not going to have time to come home before going to the meeting, so I need to do this now. And like, not good as in just nice. I want to look...” Isak started. He couldn’t believe he had come out, talked about Even, and is now about to ask Eskild to make him look… “delicious.” He finished. “Like, I want him to see me, and just think ‘I want him. I want to take him and eat him in front of everybody’. I just… I know that he thinks I’m super cute and soft and stuff, and I mean, I guess under all of this  _ grumpy, smelly teenage boy _ , I am, but like… maybe if I look desirable like that, it will push him to talk to me and tell me who he is.” Isak finished. Eskild was just staring at him as if he didn’t recognize him. 

 

“Alright, seriously I need to meet this guy. In a matter of like two weeks, he has gotten you to come out, at least to me, which is no easy feat. Plus, you are actually asking for my advice to  _ get you laid? With a guy?! _ I think I died and went to guru heaven Isak.” Eskild laugh, and Isak slapped his shoulder.    
  


“Just help me.” Isak said, smiling. This was nice, fun even. Eskild was so good to him, and he regretted being so grumpy all the time, taking everyone for granted. Maybe E really was a good influence on him. Eskild raced into action then. He started rifling through Isak’s closet, holding shirts and jackets and sweaters in front of Isak but always shaking his head. 

 

“Ooh! What about this?” Eskild said, pulling out a shirt that Isak didn’t even know he had. It was just a plain white t-shirt. He remembered wearing it for a Halloween costume a couple years ago when him and Jonas dressed up as T-Birds from Grease. He had never actually seen Grease, but the outfits looked cool, so he went with it. “Put it on.” Eskild commanded, and Isak just complied, pulling his sleep shirt off and slipping the white one on. Eskild stepped forward, pulling it down so it fit a little more snug. It was a few years old and he had grown, so it barely reached his hips. “Good thing it’s somewhat warm today huh?” Eskild winked at him. He them proceeded to roll up the sleeves so that they slant slightly over his shoulders. This is so not how he would ever dress himself. “That actually looks really good on you. Very James Dean, just the way I like it. I have to say, if we pull this outfit off, I’d definitely pick you up at a bar.” Eskild flirted before walking over to his dresser. He ruffled through a bunch of crumpled up pants before pulling out a pair of tight, black, low hanging skinny jeans and threw them at Isak. He normally wore skinny jeans, so I guess these weren’t too far off from his normal clothes. The boys would definitely give him crap if he showed up looking like a damn pornstar. 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Isak asked, looking at himself so far in the mirror. He was glad that he had decided to shower last night, not feeling like sleeping feeling as if he had a layer of grime on him. He didn’t think he had the energy nor the desire to try and peel himself out of these jeans and then struggle with them again. He was checking himself out from all angles, and he was actually impressed so far. He definitely looked good. 

 

“This guy is going to want to devour you. Now come on, we have to fix you up in the bathroom.” Eskild walked off with a smirk. “Throw your sleep shirt over that one before washing your face and brushing your teeth so you don’t get anything on it. Stains are not attractive.” Eskild said, clicking his tongue as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Isak supposed it was. 

 

He proceeded to scrub his face with the exfoliating cleanser that Eskild thrust at him. He usually just threw some water on his face and rubbed it down with a towel, but Eskild looked about ready to give him one of his lectures, so he just did as he was told. Afterwards, he brushed his teeth. Apparently he did that wrong too. “No, no, no!” Eskild burst. “You are meeting a guy you are completely gone over, who is practically professing his love to you every day, for the very first time tonight! And there is definitely a chance you will get kissed. Or at least be close enough where he can smell your breath and see your teeth when you smile!” Eskild exclaims. “Put more toothpaste on the brush. Then scrub over all of your teeth, front and back. Get the toothpaste to foam up and keep brushing until you absolutely have to spit.” He said, and a few seconds later Isak did just that. “Now, scrub toothpaste over your tongue and then flip the brush you scrub the roof of your mouth. Try to scrub as much of your tongue as you can without gagging.” Eskild finished, and Isak just followed the instructions. He almost gagged once, and so his eyes felt a little wet, but he just suppressed it and finished up. “Perfect!” Eskild smiled as Isak wiped his mouth. 

 

“I know that normally I would say that I hated that, but damn do I feel refreshed. I don’t think I have ever been this awake in my life.” Isak admitted. 

 

“See! You should ask me for guru advice more often!” Eskild said before turning around to grab some products off of his shelf. “Now, I am going to moisturize your face. You are lucky that you have really good skin, no acne or anything, and this will just keep our lovely Norwegian air from drying out your skin throughout the day and you’ll look all dewy.” He explained as he rubbed lotion into Isak’s skin. After it was rubbed in and absorbed, Isak ran a hand over his cheek and was surprised at how smooth his face felt. 

 

“Wow, that’s nice.” He breathed out, a little surprised. Eskild had started to brush through his curls, and then he pumped something onto his fingers. “Woah, woah, woah. What is that?” Isak panicked, throwing his hands over his head. Eskild just laughed. 

 

“Isak? Do you actually care about your hair?” Eskild mocked, eyes crinkling from the laughter he was suppressing. “Don’t worry, it’s just natural oils. Your hair will be shinier and softer and it helps keep it a little more tame.” He reassured before Isak tentatively removed his hands so that Eskild could work his magic. Finally, when he was done, Isak looked himself over and had to admit he looked better than he normally did. Not as tired as normal, less grumpy, more alive. He was kind of glowing, and he almost resembled the Isak that was found in E’s drawings. 

 

“Wow Eskild. I think I actually like myself. This is new.” Isak said, lost in thought. Eskild smiled at him fondly, hugging him from behind. 

 

“I love you Isak, and you should love you too.” Eskild said. “Now come on, let’s finish this look and talk for a bit. We still have an hour before your tram leaves.” 

 

“Okay. Takk.”

 

\---

 

Isak got off the tram and started to walk towards school. He took a second to fix his clothes a bit before getting close enough that people noticed him. His jeans hung low on his hips and fit quite snug, and his shirt was a little tight on him and barely reached the band of his pants. If he shifted slightly, his pale skin would be exposed. Eskild had grabbed a black bomber jacket that made Isak look slim but tough, the perfect combination of hard and soft. Finally, he gave Isak his pair of black sunglasses since Isak always relied on his silly snapbacks, which he was NOT letting Isak wear. Especially after he spent the time to make Isak’s hair look like literal gold atop his head. Isak slung his backpack over his shoulder and put his headphones in. He couldn’t resist the perfect music video moment. Miley Cyrus’s “Do My Thang” blasted in his ears. He would never admit to being a fan of the song, but it just made him feel to confident and fun. Maybe more than a little bit sexy. Reckless. So he strutted into the courtyard and he couldn’t tell from wear, but he felt a pair of eyes boring into him. He didn’t bother to look around, as he wanted to pull off the nonchalant badass character. He sure as heck felt like one. 

 

“Woah, Isak, damn dude. What happened to you?” Magnus screeched, bugging out as he saw him. Isak just chuckled.    
  
“Oh nothing. Eskild just decided to give me a lesson on how to dress myself. I woke up in a good mood and I figured why the hell not.” Isak shrugged as if getting fashion advice fro Eskild was a normal thing for him to do. “And I have to admit, I am pretty pleased with the results.” Isak just winked. Jonas walked out of the building just then and froze when he saw Isak. A knowing smile broke out on his face and Isak just smirked. 

 

“Damn bro, you look like you are just begging to get laid.” He said, clapping his hand. 

 

“I’m pretty sure I’m not the one who is going to be begging.” Isak quipped. Damn, this was actually really fun. He could notice people gawking at him as they passed, mostly girls, but he definitely noticed more than one interested guy quirk at him. He was kind of loving the attention. It was almost first bell and he had to get books from his locker, so he said goodbye to the boys. When he got to his locker, there was already a note there. Pulling it off, Isak felt no nerves as he unfolded it. 

 

_ Fuck you. Just fuck you Isak. How the hell am I supposed to go to my first class with you looking like that? Knowing that every girl and every guy in school wants to fuck you right now, would practically beg for it! God you look so fucking delicious. I’m so going to get back at you for this tonight. Do me a favor and keep your arms at your sides today. If I have to stare at your hips and stomach one more time today, I might just barrel across the room and kiss you then and there. _

_ Seriously. Fuck you. - E _

 

Isak felt lust and satisfaction surge from that. He would definitely be doing a lot of stretching today. He didn’t know if his secret admirer was still watching him, but he felt like somehow he was. So he just raised his hands above his head as if he was stretching, clenching his stomach muscles so that his abs and muscle tones would be especially noticeable. As he came back down, he rubbed his hands down his chest and stomach, resting on his hips. It was almost as if the air around his jumped ten degrees, and he just smirked knowing that yes, his admirer had seen. And yes, he liked the attention. Today was going to be fun. 

 

Behind the corner at the end of the hallway, Even’s eyes bored holes into Isak’s body. Sure, he knew Isak was hot. He thought he was the most breathtaking creature he had ever seen the moment he laid eyes on him. But this...well this was something new entirely. He had never wanted him more than he did right now, and he was both terrified and excited for the Kosegruppa that night. He knew that Isak fixing himself up like that meant he was coming. Even would just have to fix himself up too and gather some courage so he could sweep Isak off his feet. “Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to a few songs while writing this chapter. They were:  
> \- Dumb by: Nirvana  
> \- Sexy Silk from the "Easy A" soundtrack  
> \- Swalla by Jason Derulo (feat. Nicki Minaj and Ty Dolla $ign)  
> \- Heartbeat by: Childish Gambino  
> \- Do My Thang by: Miley Cyrus  
> Just a few songs that are sexy and fun and confident.
> 
> I hope that you guys like the way I decided to write Isak. This was definitely more of a fun chapter than anything else, but like, who doesn't love sexy and confident Isak. Also, I got my first girlfriend the other day and so I am feeling super proud and not so afraid of coming out to people (I'm not lesbian, but I like to think of myself as fluid, not basing my feelings on a persons gender), not even just my close friends, so I am going based on how I feel in a situation that I sort of relate to Isak's situation.
> 
> I really would love to get more comments from you guys, hearing your thoughts and such. I have no idea how long this fic is going to be but I am not planning on ending it anytime soon. But like, your comments let me know that you guys like it and have your own thoughts about it, and it's the only reason I keep trying and writing more. So please just leave me comments!
> 
> As always, leave kudos if you enjoyed it and I look forward to interacting with you guys!
> 
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules


	5. "Alright Isak, ask me anything."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even can play dirty too. Pretty Boy meets Golden Boy, and sparks fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a little shorter, but I really just wanted to have them meet. They are going to talk and have things move along a bit in the next chapter. 
> 
> I am so happy you guys commented so much on the last chapter, and I am begging you to keep doing so. I love answering your comments and interacting, so even if it is a quick little "loved it", let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> Love you all! Alt Er Love <3 - Jules

**EVEN’S POV**

 

Seeing Isak around school all that day was absolute torture. He kept stretching and bending over and he strutted as if he just knew that the entire school wanted to ravage him. Even sure did. Obviously, he knew that Isak was gorgeous, but this was something new entirely. It awakened something primal and competitive in Even. So, he knew he would have to come to the Kosegruppa meeting on top of his game. So he decided to go home after lunch to figure out how he was going to play this.

 

When Even got to his room, he took a deep breath. His whole body felt like it had been wound so tight it was about to snap. Catching himself in the mirror, he got an idea. “Isak, I’m gonna beat you at your own game.” He smirked before stripped down to his boxers. Stalking into his bathroom, he took a quick shower, making sure to use his exfoliating soap to get rid of any rough areas on his skin. He washed and conditioned his hair, leaving it smelling vaguely sweet, as if he had come from a flower garden. Once he was out, he washed and moisturized his face before applying his cologne. His signature scent was Yves Saint Laurent La Nuit De L'Homme Eau De Toilette Spray. It had three distinct fragrances blended together: Cardamom (spicy) to start, Bergamot (sweet) comes next, and lavender (soft, relaxing) rounds it out. He always prided himself on smelling amazing all the time.

 

Once he was smelling irresistible, he decided to get dressed. He would do his hair after so it wouldn’t get ruined. He pulled out a tight black v-neck t-shirt that showed off his toned, slim figure, and was low enough that you could see his defined collar bones. He then pulled out a pair of tight dark-wash jeans. They weren’t nearly as tight as the ones Isak was wearing, but they hung low on his hips and showed off his bum and thighs. He grabbed his jean jacket and slipped into a pair of converse. Time for his hair.

 

He took probably longer than he should have to style it into the perfect Elvis-esque quiff, shaking his head a bit so that one strand of hair slipped down into his face. He grabbed a joint and his sunglasses before giving himself a satisfied nod in the mirror. “Well played Even.” He assured to himself. Checking the time, he realized he had to go right away or else he would be late for the meeting. He grabbed his bag and rushed out the door. On his way to the school, he pulled a small box out of his bag. Inside was a bracelet that matched Isak’s. On it the words “Golden Boy” were engraved in a small plaque, same as Isak’s. He slipped it on, and pushed away any doubts.

 

**ISAK’S POV**

 

Walking into the drama wing of the school, Isak took a deep breath. This whole day had been a whirlwind. Every step he took felt as if it was being watched under a microscope by everyone. It was nice, sure, but he also felt a little out of place. He stopped receiving notes after lunch and that definitely disheartened him a bit. Now it was time to pull out all the stops. Before going into the meeting room, he pulled out his phone and texted Eskild.

 

“Last minute pep talk?”

His phone began to ring. “Hello?” He breathed into the phone. He hadn’t realized how nervous he was.

 

“Alright Isak, now is not the time to lose your nerve. You know that this guy was blown away by you today, and so was every other person in that stupid school of yours. You have nothing to worry about.”

 

“But he didn’t say anything to me after lunch. It was like he totally disappeared.” Isak continued. Eskild let out a patronizing sigh.

 

“Isak, my little baby boy, so silly. After he saw you, I bet he realized that he needed to step up his game and went home to change. You definitely didn’t play fair with him today, if I do say so myself.” Eskild explained. Isak chuckled a little. He hadn’t thought about it that way, but the idea of this guy using up part of his 10 percent just to dress nice for him excited him.

“Huh, I never thought of that. Thanks Eskild. I promise to give you a full report when I get home.” Isak said, smiling. He was really glad that he had decided to trust Eskild. Their bond had already become so strong. He had given Eskild regular updates all day about how others were reacting, especially E.

 

“No problem babe. Have fun! And remember, give him hell. Ta-ta!” Eskild chirped into the phone before the line disconnected. Isak quickly sent Jonas a text to let him know he was going in before pushing the doors open. Every pair of eyes in the room turned to look at him, all conversation falling silent.

 

“Isak?” Vilde squaked. “What are you doing here?” She questioned, skipping over to him with a confused look.

 

“What do you mean? I’m here for the Kosegruppa meeting of course!” He answered, smiling brightly. Vilde’s confused expression was quickly replaced by a blinding smile.

 

“Really? Oh yay! This is going to be so much fun!” Vilde squealed. Behind her shoulder, he saw Sana give him a knowing look. He hadn’t told her anything, but she had a way of just knowing things, so he didn’t question it. He walked over to the benches and took a seat, pulling out his phone. Before he could even unlock the screen, he heard the doors open again. He glanced up and the wind was sucked right out of his lungs. Even had just walked in, looking sexy as hell.

 

“Fuck.” He muttered under his breath. That made things complicated. Even went over to Vilde and introduced himself before making his way over to Isak, plopping down in a seat behind him.

 

“Alright everyone!” Vilde perked up, stealing Isak’s attention for a moment. “Welcome to Kosegruppa, the greated review group ever! This group will be all about spreading love, so first I would like everyone to pair up so that we can get to know each other. Here, I’ll pair you guys up. Sana and Chris. Eva, you’re with me. Lea and Maria.” Vilde went on pairing people together. The longer she went without saying his or Even’s name made Isak’s heart beat furiously. “And last but not least, Isak and Even.” Fuck. Of course.

 

Isak watched as everyone got together with their partners and scattered into various corners of the room to get to know each other. He stood up slowly, gathering courage to turn to Even. Before he got the chance, he felt a hand on the small of his back as Even stepped down in front of him. Both of them stood and Isak got to drink him in. He looked damn good.

 

“Halla, I’m Even.” He started and Isak looked up. “But you can call me Romeo.” At this Isak squinted his eyes. Even extended his hand to him, and that’s when Isak saw it. A silver chain bracelet that looked exactly like his. Isak looked up to meet Even’s eyes, a shocked expression on his face. He snatched his wrist and turned the chain, where he saw the engraved words. Isak took in a shaky breath before gathering himself. He remembered Eskild’s words, and looked up.

 

“Isak. But you already know that.”

 

**EVEN’S POV**

 

It was too late to chicken out now, and Even knew it. So he just went for it.   


“Halla, I’m Even. But you can call me Romeo.” He said, sticking his hand out to Isak. He knew that the bracelet was on full display so he just braced himself for the worst. He saw as recognition, confusion, and then shock flashed across Isak’s face before his arm was being yanked forward. He just let Isak inspect, preparing for him to look at him, appalled. But what he wasn’t expecting was Isak to take a breath and look up at him with complete, burning desire.

 

“Isak. But you already know that.” Isak said to him, and Even gulped. Damn, he was breathtaking up close. Even just smirked, nodding slightly. Isak gave him a mischievous look before he turned around and walked away, heading into the hallway. He stared after him for a second before rushing off to follow. When Even stepped into the hallway, he just barely saw Isak turning the corner. He ran after him, seeing him walk into the boy’s bathroom. When he walked inside, Even saw Isak lounging suggestively against the wall. He bore his eyes into him, mentally undressing him. Isak had one arm raised, pressing above his head, and the smooth, pale skin on his hips was exposed. Even groaned and lept forward, pinning Isak against the wall. He placed his hands on either side of his head, noses almost touching. Even took in a deep breath, as if trying to memorize Isak’s scent, and the blue of his eyes had almost completely vanished, hidden behind the black of his blown pupils.

 

“Fuck Isak, how dare you tease me like this. I wanted our meeting to be sweet and romantic, but now it’s taking every ounce of self control I have in my body to stop myself from tearing you apart and ravaging you right here, right now.” Even whispered. In all honesty, it sounded more like a growl than anything. Isak was looking up at him with the most innocent, pure expression but Even knew he was just as gone as he was, the bright green of his eyes just as hidden as the blue of his own.

 

“Well, why don’t you start by kissing me then.” Isak prodded. “Or am I not your _Pretty Boy_?” Isak said, drawing out the last two words, letting his mouth hang open a little as if he was trying to breath Even in. Even tried hard to hold in the desperate moan that climbed up his throat, but to no avail. At that, he slowly pressed his lips against Isak’s. And boy, did sparks fly. Behind his closed eyes, Even saw fireworks and explosions and stars. Isak’s soft lips were so smooth against his own, tasting of toothpaste and cake and heaven. Even pressed further, licking his tongue out over Isak’s bottom lip, and Isak responded by opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Even’s hands snaked into Isak’s hair, pulling at the golden strands as Isak’s hands pressed under his t-shirt to spread against the bare skin of his back. After a minute, they both pulled away to catch their breath.

 

“Hi.” Even whispered, pressing his forehead against Isak’s.

 

“Hi.” Isak answered breathlessly. The two of them just breathed each other in for what felt like hours, but was probably just a few seconds.

 

“How about we follow Vilde’s orders and get to know each other? I’m sure you have some questions.” Even offered, trying desperately to compose himself with a wrecked-looking Isak in between his arms. Isak just nodded and Even grabbed his hand, leading him back to the meeting. They settled down on the risers. “Alright Isak, ask me anything.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I promise the next one will be much longer, but I really just wanted to get this up. Also, comment some ideas about how you think the conversation between them is going to go. Are there any questions that you want Isak to ask, or anything you want Even to tell Isak. Comment and tell me!
> 
> Leave kudos if you are enjoying this story!
> 
> I listened to the 50 Shades Darker soundtrack while writing this chapter, which was interesting for sure. Gave me a very "Mr. Grey will see you now." vibe. 
> 
> Love you all and I can't wait to share the next chapter soon!
> 
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules


	6. "Goodnight Golden Boy."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak has some questions, and is completely blow away by the answers. Even comes clean. Eskild is intense and has probably watched Mean Girls one too many times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter totally got away from me. I think this might me the longest chapter I have written. Anyway, I hope you like it!
> 
> Please keep leaving me comments! I was so exhausted today, all I wanted to do was procrastinate everything, but your comments pushed me to write this chapter. And then, it just flowed out of me. I couldn't stop writing! Your comments really keep me writing this fic, so yeah, I love hearing from you guys.
> 
> Hope you like it! See if you can spot the Mean Girls reference!
> 
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules

EVEN’S POV

 

Even stared at Isak as he waited for a question to be posed. He couldn’t believe he had revealed himself to Isak. He couldn’t believe Isak liked him. He couldn’t believe that he had kissed Isak. Well, it definitely felt like a lot more than just a kiss, but Even didn’t want to be presumptuous. But having Isak, powerful yet submissive Isak, wrecked and needy, pinned to a wall… it made Even regret having waited so long in the first place. He knew already he would never get tired of seeing Isak like that. 

 

“Why?” Isak’s voice put an end to Even’s thoughts, causing a confused expression to break out over his features. “Why me? When did you see me, and what made you do… what you did?” Isak clarified, hand ghosting over to his bracelet. Even’s eyes focused in on his fingertips, and he couldn’t help but smile as he traced his own. Then he looked up, wanting to meet Isak’s eyes, wanting Isak to see the sincerity behind them. 

 

“I saw you on the very first day of school. For a second, I thought was hallucinating an angel, you were literally glowing.” Even started, having to take a deep breath at the memory. He had been so scared that Isak was just a symptom of his mania. He had never hallucinated anything before, but he supposed there was a first time for everything. So he set out to determine if he was real or not. When he asked a girl who he was, heart frozen in fear of having her look at him as if he was crazy because he was pointing at nothing, his whole world was filtered with a rose gold glow at the name “Isak Valtersen” that slipped from her lips. He had to restrain himself from wrapping her in a bear hug at the intense joy that coursed through him. From that moment on, Isak was his only priority. “I asked around about you, and once I got your name, I couldn’t resist anymore. I had to know you, become a part of your life. I only came to school everyday so that I could see you. And when I left you that first message… It took everything in me to stay hidden as I watched you read it.” Even continued. He noticed that Isak’s eyes had glazed over a little. He reached up and cupped his cheek just for a moment, rubbing his thumb over his jaw before placing his hand right next to Isak’s. “I saw something in you, in the way you moved so purposefully as if you had a spotlight on you every second. But I was so focused on you, I was so enraptures by you, that I saw you in the rare moments that you believed no one was around and I saw how your shoulders relaxed and the softness that exuded out of you took my breath away. When you took my first note out of your pocket a few days after I gave it to you, read it again, and held it to your heart as if it was the most precious treasure in the world… I was irrevocably gone. I was yours from that moment on. I still am.” Even finished. He wanted to desperately to take Isak’s hand, to hold him, kiss him. But he knew that Isak’s wasn’t out yet, and he would give him all the time he needed. 

 

“Wow…” Isak breathed. It was Isak who reached out and grabbed Even’s hand. He squeezed it, and Even knew all of the things Isak was trying to say with that touch. Even squeezed right back. 

 

“Yeah.” Even smiled, relishing in the contact. He could still taste Isak on his lips, which made everything a little hazy. 

 

“I’m not, you know, out, you know?” Isak stumbled out. Even could see embarrassment flash across his features. He just ran his thumb across Isak’s hand to reassure him. 

 

“I know, Isak. And it’s okay, I am not going to push you to tell anyone or do anything you’re not comfortable with. I’ll understand, no matter what you decide.” Even’s voice faltered a bit as he finished the last sentence. Worst case scenarios began to flash through his mind, of Isak leaving him behind, too afraid of being judged to be with him. Of Even all alone, pining after a boy he couldn’t have. Loving a boy who couldn’t love him. As if Isak could read his mind, he spoke.    
  


“I want to. I just have to figure out how. Jonas already knows, as you could obviously tell. And so does Eskild, but nobody else. But I don’t… can’t… feel afraid when I am with you. Ashamed. It took everything I had to keep myself from screaming to anyone that would listen about you.” Isak spoke. “I may not be completely comfortable with PDA yet, but I want you to know that I am not ashamed to be with you. Or, well, if I was with you...that is if you want...because if you do… I mean I want…” Isak began to stutter, making Even chuckle a bit. Isak blushed and Even almost choked. He couldn’t believe that Isak could get cuter than he already was. 

 

“I’m already yours.” Even said simply, and Isak broke into a smile. He saw Isak check around, and everyone was too spread out and preoccupied with their conversations to pay them any attention, so he leaned in and gave Even a chaste kiss. Even smiled so brightly that he could barely see, and he felt his heart flutter. 

 

“Maybe you could come over, after the meeting tonight? I know that Eskild really wants to meet you, and you could meet Noora and Linn, if she’s up. And then on Monday, maybe you could come with me to tell the boys and just, yeah.” Isak started, Even smiling impossibly brighter as Isak continued. “Everything seems less terrifying with you.” Isak whispered out.

 

“Well, first of all, absolutely fucking yes. I couldn’t imagine not holding you tonight.” Even tackled Isak’s first request. “But um, who’s Eskild?” Even asked. Isak had mentioned him twice, and Even wanted to brace as he seemed to matter a lot to Isak.

 

“Oh, ha, yeah.” Isak huffed out, blushing. “I live in a kollektivet with three other people: Eskild, Noora, and Linn. Eskild calls himself my Gay Guru, since he is gay, and he was the first person I actually came out to, besides Jonas.” Isak explained. “He is like my big brother, but more inappropriate. When I told him about you this morning, he teased me so much about how much I loved your notes and he kept saying that I was a completely different person because I am not usually a morning person but I was smiling and happy this morning thinking about meeting you. Although I am surprised he hasn’t said anything before, I mean your notes make my day every damn day, and I look at them constantly. And I started literally crying when I showed him the book of drawings and like, I haven’t taken this bracelet off since you gave it to me, to be completely honesty. And...and… I am talking way too much wow, please shut me up.” Isak tapered off. Even’s mouth was agape, breath coming in deep, effortful gusts. It took everything in him not to moan or cry or smother Isak in kisses. 

 

“I meant every word I ever wrote to you Isak.” Even breathed out. “I only ever wanted to make you happy, to make you feel loved.” Even continued. “And trust me, I am not about to stop, because you deserve to feel like that always. So yes, I would love to meet Eskild.”

 

“Actually, maybe I shouldn’t introduce you. He picked out my outfit with me this morning, so you might fall in love with him instead.” Isak joked. “And I mean, you’re a literal sex god, so Eskild would have you immediately anyway.” Even laughed at that. 

 

“Sex god? Me? Is it me you are talking about?” Even joked, pointing to his chest as if he had no idea what Isak was talking about.

 

“You know what I mean!” Isak said, rolling his eyes. 

 

“I’m not going to let that go, you know. Just wait until we get home later.” Even eyes Isak lustfully. He saw Isak’s adam’s apple bob as he gulped. “Maybe I’ll be able to wow Noora and Linn with my cooking skills. And I think we can handle the boys on Monday. Anybody friends with you is obviously a wimp anyway.” Even joked. Isak shoved his shoulder.    
  


“I’m the wimp? I’m not a wimp! I am so brave. I am the King of being brave, you have no idea about the scary things I have done!” Isak defended, smile never leaving his lips. It was so fucking adorable.

 

“Oh yeah? What have you done?” Even pushed. Isak looked away sheepishly, blushing. 

 

“You wouldn’t want to know.” Isak defended, but he was just smiling fondly. 

 

“You’re so cute.” Even said sweetly. Before Isak could protest, Even asked him a question. “Why don’t you live with your parents?” Isak frowned a bit at that, only for a second, and Even immediately regretted asking. He already missed Isak’s smile. 

 

“It’s a long story. My mom is, well she is mentally ill. She has schizophrenia most likely, so she would have these episodes where she couldn’t recognize me. She would scream that there were demons coming to take us because we were sinners. She would throw things and scream all through the night. My dad couldn’t take it so he just… left her. Left her and left me. I love her, I really do, but I couldn’t handle it. So I called for a caretaker to look after her. I begged her to get help, and she said she would, but I haven’t talked to her since I moved out. I am just afraid of her not knowing who I am. I’m so afraid that I lost her.” Isak explained, a few spare tears rolling down his cheeks. Even wiped them away, heartbroken at Isak’s pain. He knew immediately that he had to come clean to Isak. It might not be the most opportune time, but he would be deceiving Isak if he didn’t explain. And he didn’t work so hard to get to Isak just to hide now. 

 

“I’m sick too.” Even started. Isak’s eyes snapped to him, confusion written in them. “Not in the same way, but I have a mental illness. It’s called bipolar disorder. I get these extreme highs where I feel like I am on top of the world. I don’t sleep, I do anything that my brain tells me, and I can’t really be reached by anyone to snap me out of it. Those are called manic episodes. After the mania, I always crash into a deep depression where my mind feels like someone poured cement into it. Everything becomes dull and slow and heavy and I barely find the energy to sleep. But I am getting help, and I want to get better. And I don’t want to hurt you, so I had to tell you before we do this. If you still want to.” Even finally lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. And the claws wrapped around his heart loosened when Isak raised his hand to Even’s cheek. 

 

“I love my mother, mental illness included. And I will do the same thing for you. I will not pretend to know anything about your condition or how to handle it, but I promise you I will try. I am not going to run or abandon you.” Isak said. 

 

“Thank you.” Even said quietly. He took a deep breath and smiled. “Alright, enough of this heavy stuff. I don’t want the first night I spend with my gorgeous boyfriend to be sad.” Even said, heart soaring as he called Isak his boyfriend. Boy, could he get used to that. “Let’s talk about something else. What kind of music do you listen to, if you listen to music?” Even asked. 

 

“I really like 90s hip-hop, like NWA.” Isak answered, starting to rap ‘Fuck the Police’ under his breath. 

 

“Have you ever listened to Nas?” Even asked, referring to the lyric he had written in his first note.

 

“Yes, I have.” Isak said confidently. Even had figured out that Isak had listened to all of Nas’s music after he realized that Even had referenced him. It did something to his heart. “Illmatic is pure musical genius.” Isak continued.    
  


“Oh really, how long have you loved it for?” Even teased. Isak just blushed. 

 

Their conversation was interrupted by Vilde clapping her hands. “Alright everybody! The person you are paired up with right now will be your partner for the entirety of Kosegruppa, so make sure that you guys get close! This meeting is over, hope you all have a great weekend! We won’t have a meeting, but we will be having a party next Friday. See you all then!”

 

Isak looked over at Even and took his hand. “Let’s go.”

 

\--

 

ISAK’S POV

 

Isak led them out of the auditorium and they got on the tram to head to his apartment. “I’m gonna text Eskild to give him a heads up. He is definitely still up since he was waiting for me to give him a full report. He’d kill me if I just showed up with you.” Isak said, smiling. He pulled out his phone and send Eskild a quick text. 

 

“My secret admirer’s name is Even. He is insanely hot. And he is coming home with me. See you soon!”

He clicked his phone off and shoved it in his pocket. The tram was mostly empty, since it was rather late, so Isak pulled Even to him and kissed him deeply. Even’s lips felt heavenly against his own, and Isak couldn’t get enough. 

 

When they finally got to Isak’s apartment, after lots of kisses, Isak braced himself in front of the door.

 

“Now, I have to warn you, Eskild can be a little intense. And he is super protective of me, so he might try the whole ‘If you hurt him’ thing. Just… yeah, I’m sorry.” Isak said, shaking his head. As soon as he slipped his key into the lock, the door flung open.

 

“You must be Even!” Eskild squealed, pushing past Isak to pull Even into a bear hug. “Wow Isak, you were right! He is H-O-T hot!” Eskild joked, nudging Isak. “Now listen here, Hot Even, if you hurt Isak, if one tear is shed from this perfect boy over you, I’ll hunt you down and kill you. Everyone will know it was me because your body will just be a mess of blood and guts and glitter.” Eskild finished, waving a warning finger in Even’s face. Isak groaned, covering his eyes with his hands. 

 

“Enough Eskild! This is Even, my  _ boyfriend _ .” Isak said, enunciating. Eskild actually shrieked. 

 

“Boyfriend! Oh my god, please come in, come in!” Eskild said, herding them through the door. Even just chuckled, throwing an arm over Isak’s shoulder. “Do you guys need anything? Some snacks? A condom? Let me know!” Eskild said, bouncing off to his room. Isak just laughed, shaking his head incredulously.    
  


“Let’s go to bed. I’m exhausted.” Even suggested. Isak nodded, leading him to his bedroom. Looks like Eskild cleaned up, thank god. Isak stripped down to his boxers, aware of Even’s eyes taking in all of him. Even did the same, and Isak laid down. Even wrapped his arms around Isak, spooning him close. “Goodnight Pretty Boy.” Even whispered, lips ghosting over Isak’s ear. 

  
“Goodnight Golden Boy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I can't get over how cute these two are, and I WROTE THEM! I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I hope the length makes up for the short chapter yesterday. 
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter will most likely cover Isak coming out to the boy squad, Even meeting the boy squad (AKA Magnus is the biggest Evak shipper of us all), and Jonas teasing Even. Maybe other stuff will happen but I haven't written it yet!
> 
> Come talk to me in the comments. I am always so tempted to procrastinate and not write, but reading your comments motivates me to keep going! Let me know what you think and any predictions you have for future chapters!
> 
> Leave kudos if you want!
> 
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules


	7. "This is Even. My boyfriend."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is a morning person, but not as much as Eskild. Isak is cute when he is grumpy. The boys meet Even, and Magnus is still an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is another chapter! I have been feeling really insecure about my writing recently, so I hope you like it.
> 
> As always, please leave comments because I absolutely love to read you're guys's opinions and ideas. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules

EVEN’S POV

 

Even blinked awake, pulled from deep sleep by some unknown source. Looking past the pale blue curtains, he saw that the sun was barely rising. When he reached behind him and grabbed his phone, and the time 6:13 flashed brightly in his eyes, he turned back over to wrap Isak tighter into his arms. He has never been a fan of sleep. It seemed like a colossal waste of time, precious hours that could be spent actually living while he still could. Laying here, however, with a peaceful looking Isak snuggled into his arms, he was content. More than content even. He felt like he was finally home. Which he thought was odd because his home with his parents had never  _ not _ felt like home, but this just felt so right. Even was already wide awake, staring at Isak in this oddly serene state, no frown lines to be seen, brushing his golden curls gently from his face. A few minutes later, his bladder forced him to acknowledge it and he carefully wormed his way out of bed without disturbing Isak. 

 

Making his way to the bathroom, he was abruptly faced with a strangled-squeal-whisper-thing sound. As his blurry eyes adjusted to the light, he realized he was face to face with a very excited,  _ very awake _ Eskild, whose mouth was foaming with toothpaste and whose eyes seemed about ready to pop out of his skull. Without breaking eye contact with Even, Eskild reached over to grab a towel, held it up like a curtain over his mouth, and spit into the sink. 

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone you’re a spitter.” Even teased. He had always been a morning person, and after spending the night wrapped up in Isak’s bed, he couldn’t remember ever being this happy.    
  


“Woah there, Hot Even, don’t you go assuming anything about me. I could make your wildest fantasies come true.” Eskild retorted, wiggling his eyebrows and shaking his hips. Both boys broke into laughter, Even taking a step into the bathroom. 

 

“While this conversation seems like it is getting off to a wonderful start, I actually do have to go to the bathroom, and the first person in this apartment to see my dick will not be you, Eskild.” Even joked, stepping past Eskild to the toilet. 

 

“Ooh, saucy!” Eskild chirped, already stepping out into the hallway. “Take your time, freshen up, me and my delightfully witty conversational skills will be waiting in the kitchen.” He sing-songed as he strutted down the hall. Even laughed to himself while shutting the door. 

 

When Even finally stalked into the kitchen, Eskild was no longer wearing what he had assumed were his pajamas, which consisted of boxers that were too shiny not to be silk and a t-shirt that read “Twink me here” with an arrow pointing down. Even hadn’t acknowledged it before, but he had to admit while somewhat inappropriate, somehow the fact that Eskild was wearing it not only made it okay, but made it absolutely hilarious. Now, Even looked onto a shimmery blue silk robe clad Eskild, seductively sipping his tea. 

 

“Do you have something against cotton?” Even mocked. 

 

“As a matter of fact, I do. It doesn’t let my skin breath, you see Hot Even? And my skin absolutely needs to breath.” Eskild explained, taking in an obnoxiously deep breath. Even just rolled his eyes, grinning. 

 

“So, do you know what Isak likes for breakfast? Is it okay if I borrow some food so I can make him something?” Even asked, eyeing around the room. 

 

“Now that you mention it, I don’t think I have ever seen Isak eat breakfast. Then again, I have never seen him wake up past noon unless it’s for school, so I can’t say that I can be of any help there. But sure, I was going to go grocery shopping later today anyway, so help yourself.” Eskild concluded, taking another sip from his tea, eyeing Even up and down. Even just nodded and shuffled over to the fridge. He found eggs and sour cream, perfect. 

 

When Even had finally gotten all the food going, settling on making anything and everything he had at his disposal, Noora had come and joined Eskild and him in the kitchen. She was already fully dressed, hair done, red lipstick on. Even knew that Eskild and Noora were giggling about him, but he still couldn’t bring himself to care. All he could think about was how Isak must look in the morning, how cute Isak must look eating breakfast, how cute Isak must look cuddled up in the morning sun. As if answering Even’s silent prayer, a very groggy, very grumpy Isak chose that moment to shuffle into the kitchen. Isak paid Eskild and Noora no attention, immediately splaying himself across Even’s back, wrapping his arms around his middle. Even melted just a little. 

 

“God morgen baby.” Even whispered, turning around to place a sweet kiss in Isak’s hair. Isak was still squished into Even’s body, looking adorable as ever. Isak’s nose was abnormally squishy, and Even couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed it before, because it was the most endearing thing he had ever seen. 

 

“God morgen Evi.” Isak mumbled against his chest, only hugging him tighter. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think that Isak would fall right back to sleep standing up against him. 

“Seriously, Hot Even, I have no idea what you did to the real Isak, but I don’t even care because I like this Isak way better.” Eskild interrupted the silence. Noora elbowed him in the side, smiling sheepishly. 

 

“Shhh stop it Eskild.” Noora whispered violently, refusing to look Even in the eye. 

 

“You know what Eskild,” Isak started, pulling away slightly from Even, “you’re just jealous. Don’t think I didn’t notice that you’re calling him Hot Even, but the joke is on you because that is the biggest understatement of the century and  _ Perfect _ Even is mine. M-I-N-E, mine.” Isak finished with a little humph before snuggling back into Even’s neck. Even’s heart soared, completely enamoured with the small boy wrapped around him. 

 

“Um, Eskild, don’t we have that thing to go to. You know, the um- the yoga that we are going to start today. We should probably go, right?” Noora stuttered out, beginning to drag Eskild out of the room. 

 

“Yoga? What are you talking ab-” Eskild started, only to be interrupted by another jab in the stomach.    
  


“You know  _ exactly _ what I am talking about, Eskild. Let’s go.” Noora insisted, dragging Eskild out of the kitchen and back to his room. Finally alone, Even felt Isak tilt his head up, jutting out his chin to silently beg to be kissed. Even of course complied, he was only human after all. 

 

“I love when you do that.” Even whispered against Isak’s lips. Pulling away, he began to turn around in Isak’s arms. “Now let me get back to cooking before I burn everything. I didn’t know what you like so I just made everything. Can you get out some glasses and pour yourself whatever drink you’d like?” Even asked. Isak just nodded, shuffling around the kitchen in order to do so. Finally, Even finished the eggs. “Here try these.” Even said, holding out some eggs on the spatula. He blew on them to cool them off before leaning to Isak, who licked them off. 

 

“Wow, that’s really good. I burn water, and my boyfriend is a damn chef.” Isak answered dreamily. 

 

“The secret is a teaspoon of sour cream. Delicious!” Even explained. He plated the eggs, setting them down on the small kitchen table. He sat down, placing Isak’s eggs in front of the chair across from him, only to have Isak sit down in his lap. Isak wiggled his bum a bit to get comfortable, making Even gasp and bite his lip. “Yeah, um, unless you are planning on having me fuck you on this very table, I suggest you don’t do that.” Even warned. Isak blushed, moving over to the seat next to him. 

 

“I’m only moving because I am hungry.” Isak mumbled, blushing all the way down to his shoulders.

 

They ate quietly, just enjoying each other’s company. The silence was comfortable, as if they naturally fit into each other’s space. Just then, Even heard Gabrielle’s “5 Fine Frøkner” begin playing on the radio. He reached over to turn it up, eyeing Isak with a mischievous grin. 

 

“Oh come on, this song though?!” He exclaimed, starting to bop his head along to the music. 

 

“You can’t be serious! Please tell me you’re joking!” Isak laughed, looking at him incredulously. 

 

“What, it’s a good song!” Even defended, dancing closer to Isak. 

 

“What the fuck, this is a hashtag!” Isak said, squinting and hiding his face in his hands as Even danced impossibly closer. 

 

“What, what are you talking about?” Even asked, smile never faltering. 

 

“You know, when the man of your life listens to Gabrielle!” Isak laughs, involuntarily swaying his head to the music.

 

“Am I the man of your life? Are you talking about me?!” Even teased, pointing at himself.

  
“Come on, you know the hashtag!” Isak defended. Even moved in close to Isak, pressing their noses together. 

 

“Say it again.” Even whispered, making Isak’s breath catch in his throat. “Say it again.” Even demanded softly. 

 

“You’re the man of my life.” Isak breathed out. Even surged forward, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss. 

 

The rest of the weekend was filled with cuddles and kisses and dances and laughter, all around just happiness. Neither of these two incredibly soft boys could remember ever being this peaceful, this safe, this completely and undeniably happy in their whole life. While it may be the end of their unhappiness, they both could feel that it was the beginning of something great.

 

\---

 

ISAK’S POV

 

“You don’t have to say anything, unless you want to. Just don’t let go.” Isak said, staring down at his feet, fingers entangled with Even’s.

 

“Never.” Even whispered. Isak looked up, asking for a kiss, to which Even happily complied. They were standing on the tram on the way to school. Isak had texted the boys to meet up so that he could tell them first thing before he could psych himself out. When they finally pulled up to their stop, Isak took a deep breath and led them across the courtyard. Magnus, Mahdi, and Jonas were already there. Jonas noticed them first, eyeing their interlocked fingers, giving Isak a smirk. 

 

“Hey boys!” Isak called, plastering a smile across his face. He focused in on Even’s fingers, drawing strength from the contact. “I’d like to introduce you guys to Even.” He said. Mahdi and Magnus looked up, confused, but Jonas just continued to smirk. “My boyfriend.” Jonas broke out into a smile.

 

“Yeah, nice bro!” Jonas exclaimed, reaching his hand up to high-five Isak. “It’s about damn time! I couldn’t take you two staring at each other, pining for each other all the freaking time!” Jonas teased. Isak blushed, pushing back slightly into Even, who snaked his free hand around to rest on his hip.    
  


“Wait, you knew?” Even chirped up. 

 

“It was obvious dude.” Jonas just shrugged. “Well, to anyone with eyes. Who wasn’t Isak.” Even and Jonas both laughed at that.

 

“I’m sorry, you’re what? Dude, you’re a fag?” Magnus broke in. Isak winced as if he’d been slapped. He squeezed his eyes shut, taking another deep breath. 

 

“Excuse me? What did you call him?” Even challenged, squeezing Isak tighter. Isak felt some of the tension melt away at the gesture. 

 

“No, no, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just a surprise!” Magnus quickly added, throwing up his hands. “I just meant that I am surprised. He is always hooking up with girls, so like, I didn’t think he was homo.” Magnus continued, talking himself into an early grave. Isak knew Even was about to verbally lunge at him when Mahdi finally spoke up. 

 

“Maybe he’s not gay. Maybe he’s pansexual?” Mahdi offered. 

 

“What’s pansexual?” Magnus asked.    
  
“It’s when you like both.” Mahdi explained.

 

“I thought that was bisexual.” Magnus retorted. 

 

“Yeah, I think that’s bisexual dude.” Jonas added. 

 

“I am gay.” Isak squeaked out, all eyes falling on him. “Well I am. I mean I only ever hooked up with girls because I was afraid of what you guys would say. I’ve never liked girls, but I have liked guys. And I have never lo- liked anyone as much as I do Even.” Isak explained, melting into the tall boy behind him. 

 

“Well then that settles it.” Mahdi bit out, silencing Magnus’s next tirade. 

 

“So are you gay too?” Magnus asked, gesturing to Even. Jonas, Mahdi, and Isak all groaned, but Even just smiled.    
  


“I guess I never really thought about it. I have been with both boys and girls, but I don’t like to base my emotions on a person’s gender. I just like who I like, love who I love, feel what I feel.” Even explained, trying to find the right words. “Like, I dated a girl, Sonja, for years before coming to Nissen. And I had feelings for her, I never felt like I was lying about how I felt. It just didn’t work out. But I’ve hooked up with guys too.”

 

“So you’re like, fluid?” Mahdi asked, throwing the word out there.   
  
“Yeah, I guess. Something like that. Huh, yeah, I like that word. Thanks! Mahdi, was it?” Even asked, holding up his hand to high-five him. 

 

“Yeah, Mahdi.” He answered, slapping his hand. 

 

“Alright, well let’s recap. Isak is gay for Even, Even is fluid for Isak, and Magnus is still an idiot.” Jonas concluded, earning a strangled cry from Magnus, who looked like he was in pain. Before he could protest, Jonas continued. “And if we don’t go now, we are all going to be late for our first lessons.” Jonas finished, patting Isak on the back and nodding at Even before heading back. The boys all dispersed, minus Isak and Even. 

 

“That went...well. I guess.” Isak decided, turning to Even. 

 

“I told you it would be fine. They love you. I don’t think it’s possible for anyone to  _ not _ love you.” Even reassured, cupping Isak’s cheek, running his thumb over his jaw. 

 

“You’re so cheesy.” Isak blushed, once again silently begging to be kissed. Isak hadn’t even bothered to check if anyone was around. In that moment, when Even leaned down to press a firm kiss against his lips, he couldn’t bring himself to care if everyone in the world saw.

 

\--

 

**Magnus:** _ added Even Bech Næsheim to group “Cat Slayer Squad” _

**Mahdi:** you are such an idiot. Isak is going to kill you.

**Even:** I have to agree with Mahdi on this one :)

**Jonas:** oh shit, Magnus you better run!!!

**Isak:** Magnus, say your fucking prayers

**Even:** calm down babe. If you get in a fight, I am not having sex with you tonight ;)

**Magnus:** oooooooooh! Thanks Even!!!

**Isak:** that’s it. We are over. Nice knowing you.

**Even:** aw Issy, don’t be like that <3 XOXO

**Isak:** _ Isak Valtersen is offline. _

**Jonas:** We should really change the name of this chat, considering ⅖ of us very much do not slay cats. Anymore ;P

**Even:** doesn’t mean you guys ever did

**Even:** _ Even Bech Næsheim is offline _

**Jonas:** damn. Savage.

**Jonas:** _ Jonas Noah Vasquez is offline. _

**Magnus:** If bisexual is when you like two genders, then what is pansexual? Is it kinky? Do you think Vilde would like it?

**Mahdi:** _ Mahdi Disi is offline. _

**Magnus:** :’(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some fun ideas for the upcoming chapters, but I would love to know what you guys want to see happen in this fic. Let me know in the comments. Or just tell me what you think so far! Just comment because I love to interact with you guys!
> 
> Leave kudos if you want!
> 
> Love you all and can't wait to share more tomorrow! 
> 
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules


	8. "Because you saw me when I was invisible."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is the ultimate fangirl. Isak is getting better at coming out. Even has convinced the girls that he is better than Prince Charming. Jonas gives Isak an opportunity, and he takes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am really not happy with this chapter, but it is kind of a transition into the next chapter. I hope you guys don't hate it as much as I do. 
> 
> Please leave me comments. I have been struggling to find the motivation to keep writing since I am feeling super insecure about everything I come up with, so your comments keep this fic alive and going. 
> 
> I put in a movie reference in here, since Isak is the ultimate princess (curtest of Ann Hathaway). See if you can spot it!
> 
> As always, love you all!  
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules

ISAK’S POV

 

FREDAG 13:47

 **Jonas:** Evak party, tonight, 19:00 pregame, Isak’s place!!!

 **Magnus:** fuck yeah!! EVAK 4EVER!!!

 **Mahdi:** I’m there

 **Even:** I’ll bring the Evak

 **Magnus:** are the gurls coming????

 **Jonas:** Eva said they are in

 

14:52

 **Isak:** what the fuckkkk?!?!

 **Isak:** nei! No! Nope, not happening!

 **Isak:** guysssss no

 **Isak:** fuck

 

\--

“Come on, I think it’s sweet.” Even said, grinning from his spot on Isak’s bed. Isak was standing in his closet, trying to find something to wear. Ever since getting together with Even, he has started to care about his appearance, wanting to be seen as someone that Even could be proud of rather than the grumpy, rumpled boy he was.

 

“It’s going to be insane!” Isak whined, reaching for a shirt at the very back of his closet. It was a tight, navy blue button down. He stripped himself of his t-shirt and slipped it on, buttoning it so that the top few buttons were left open. He definitely didn’t notice that Even’s eyes lingered on his neck and collarbone and chest a little longer than they should have. This is the one, he decided. “The girls are going to be screaming and squealing the whole time, Magnus is going to go total fangirl on us, and there is no way that I can handle that sober.” Isak continued.

 

“Babe, for the thousandth time, just because I am not drinking doesn’t mean you can’t.” Even retorted, raising his eyebrows with a grin.

 

“Well, for the millionth time, _babe_ , I am the sweetest and most supportive boyfriend ever because if you are sober, I want to be too.” Isak responded, squinting pointedly at Even, who just raised his hands in surrender.

 

“Fine, whatever you say. But you are not allowed to complain.” Even threatened, eyeing him mischievously. Isak would never admit it, but he was kind of excited to have everyone over. He had been so nervous the first time he told the boys that he never played with the idea that he might want to show Even off, but now that he had spent some time with the boys and with Even together, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that showing Even off was Isak’s favorite thing to do. Even more, he could tell that Even felt the same way about him.

 

“Me? Complain? Never! I am so chill.” Isak joked, starting to pull his sweatpants off before grabbing his black skinny jeans. Eskild had taken him shopping the weekend before and so Isak ended up coming back with five extra pairs of skinny jeans. Based on Eskild’s enthusiasm on the whole endeavor, he had a feeling it was far from being their last shopping adventure.

 

“Mmhm. Yeah. Sure.” Even said distractedly, eyes focused in on Isak’s legs, dragging up over his hips, lingering a second too long on the curve of his ass before travelling up his torso and finally settling on his lips. “Maybe we should cancel.” Even spoke absentmindedly, catching Isak off guard.

  
“What?! I did not just squeeze my ass into these jeans to cancel now.” Isak sighed out, exasperated.

 

“Even if I said that all I want to do is squeeze you _out_ of those jeans?” Even teased. Isak gulped, fighting the blush that was already creeping its way onto his jeans. Bingo. That was exactly the response Isak was hoping to get, so he just smirked, attempted to wink at Even, and stalked out of the room.

 

“Get dressed and get out here. They are going to be here any minute. Don’t make me wait for you.” Isak demanded over his shoulder. Maybe tonight would actually be fun.

 

\---

“There’s my second favorite member of Evak!” Magnus shouted immediately as Isak opened the door, scowling.

“Excuse me, second?” Isak retorted as Magnus shoved past him to crush Even into a bear hug. Anger dissipating almost as quickly as it came, Isak just chuckled as everybody trickled in.

 

“Isak!” He heard, having a split second to look before Eva was launching herself into his arms. He held her close, smiling.

 

“Hi Eva.” He responded fondly.

 

“So, what’s up with this party? Don’t get me wrong, I am so psyched that we are all hanging but like, what’s the occasion.” Eva asked, giggly as ever. Isak just took a deep breath, pleasantly surprised to feel no fear. He just nodded towards Even.

 

“He’s the reason why.” Isak said simply. Eva gave him a confused look while Isak craned his neck around. “Evi, come here and meet the girls!” He shouted, pulling Even’s attention from the boys. Or more specifically, Magnus. Even trotted over, slitting his arm around Isak’s waist as Isak melted into his body. Eva’s eyes widened slowly.   


“What’s up baby?” Even asked, smiling. He nuzzled his nose in Isak’s hair slightly before turning the Eva, who was desperately fighting a smile from breaking out across her features. “Hello there, I’m Even. Isak’s boyfriend.” He introduced, holding out his other hand. Eva held out her hand tentatively and shook.

 

“Hi. I’m Eva.” She answered quietly, glancing at Isak with a playful glare that just shouted _boyfriend?! Nice!_ Isak just smiled, looking up at Even fondly. Even glanced down at him, still smiling. Isak pushed his chin forward slightly, begging to be kissed. Even’s smile grew impossibly wider as he closed the distance between their lips and gave Isak a soft kiss. Isak just ignored the slight squee that he heard from Eva’s direction.

 

“So where are the rest of the girls?” Isak asked when he pulled away from Even.

 

“They should be here any minute.” Eva asked, and as if on cue, they heard a ruckus coming from the bottom of the stairs. Leaning over the railing to look down, Isak, Even, and Eva saw Vilde, Chris, Sana, and Noora struggling up the stairs with bags of food, games, drinks, and various other things Isak knew he would be confronted with later.

 

\---

About a half hour later, everyone was finally settled into the apartment. Even’s playlist was playing quietly and they were all chatting and laughing on the couches.

 

“Alright, now that everyone is here, it is time to reveal the purpose behind this wonderful gathering to those who are still unaware!” Magnus announced, standing up abruptly. Isak just rolled his eyes, pulling himself to his feet.   


“Alright Mags, I think I can take it from here.” Isak said, yanking Even up with him, who just stood with his hand on Isak’s waist. Magnus smiled and nodded before returning to his seat. The girls minus Eva eyed Even’s hand and then looked back up at Isak. “Okay, so first off, I would like to say that this was not my idea. At all. You can blame Magnus.” Isak started, everyone’s eyes turning to look at Magnus, who just grinned. “Second, anyone who for any reason has any problems with tonight after this announcement can kindly fuck off and get the fuck out of my apartment.” Isak quickly warned, feeling Even’s hand squeeze his waist a little tighter in support and pride. Smiling, Isak glanced up at him, confirming it. There was nothing but pride and fondness in Even’s features. “This is Even.” Isak introduced, eyes still locked on Even’s smile, feeling warmth spread from his heart. “My boyfriend.”

 

As Isak expected, all the girls, including Eva, burst into ear-shattering screams. They jumped all over the place, dragging Isak and Even into group hugs. Somewhere along the way, Magnus got up and joined the girls in their excitement while Jonas and Mahdi just laughed from their seats, giving each other knowing looks. Yeah, tonight was going to be fun.

 

EVEN’S POV

 

Even couldn’t believe how casually Isak had told the girls about him. He couldn’t help smiling every time he heard the word “boyfriend” drizzle from his lips like honey. Even definitely had a sweet tooth for Isak. After the girls finished screaming and jumping, releasing a giggling Isak into his arms, he just couldn’t bring himself to let go.

 

“Let’s play a game!” Magnus shouted decidedly after catching his breath from all the squealing. Everyone just shrugged, mood’s high. That’s how they got here, sat in a disjointed circle, going over the rules of truth or dare. “Okay, so I will pick someone first and ask them. They will go and then choose someone else and so on. If someone doesn’t want to answer a question, they have to instead tell an embarrassing secret. If someone doesn’t want to do a dare, they have to randomly kiss someone in the circle.” Magnus explained.

 

“That’s not fair, Isak and Even are together!” Vilde complained, pointing at Isak who was nestled between Even’s legs, leaning back against his chest. Even had his arms wrapped around him, relishing in the closeness.

 

“Vilde, seriously, are you really going to complain about watching Isak be all soft and cute with his boyfriend and kissing him a bunch in front of us?” Eva retorted, shoving her shoulder playfully.

 

“Okay!” Vilde just shouted, smiling. Let the games begin.

 

“Okay, obviously, I choose Even first.” Magnus goes. “Truth or dare?” Even thinks for a second. He was never one to get embarrassed, or shy away from public displays of affection, but since the game was just starting, he figured he would start out slow.

“Truth.” He answered.   


“Okay, how did you and Isak meet?” Magnus asked, looking around excitedly at everyone as if Even was about to tell the most interesting story ever. Even figured he sort of was. Smiling down at Isak, he saw the blush already started to spread. Squeezing Isak a little closer, he glanced at Jonas, who was nodding knowingly. Finally, he began to answer.

 

“Well, I saw Isak on the first day of school. I thought he was breathtaking, so I sort-of stalked him for a bit, learning his name, before I decided to say something to him. I was too afraid to talk to him, so I started leaving him secret admirer notes on his locker. Isak loved them, and so I kept doing it, even leaving little gifts with the notes.” Isak lifted up his hand at that, showing everyone the bracelet. Even slotted his on hand next to it to show his matching one. After everyone finished gawking, Even continued. “Finally, I couldn’t resist anymore and asked him to meet me at Vilde’s first kosegruppa meeting.” Even explained, seeing Vilde’s eyes practically pop out of her head.

 

“Kosegruppa?!” Vilde whisper-squealed. Everyone shushed her.

 

“Yes, Kosegruppa. Anyway, he had no idea who I was but he still got Eskild to help him dress all nice and sexy, which is why he came to school looking like a sexed-up pornstar that day.” Even joked, feeling Isak slouch lower into his arms, embarrassed. Even just chuckled, pulling him back up.

 

“I told you! You so looked like a pornstar!” Jonas butted in, laughing.

 

“Anyway, when I got to the meeting, he was already there. And somehow we got paired together in the groupings, which I took as some sort of sign.” Even continued. Just then Isak perked up.   


“And then he said to me ‘Hi, I’m Even. But you can call me Romeo.’ and holds out his hand to me, where I see him wearing his bracelet that matched mine! I totally freaked, but tried to play it cool and confident.” Isak finished for him, smiling like he won the lottery. Even giggled, remembering their meeting.

 

“Yeah, and after Isak frantically inspected my wrist as if it was a third arm, he just looked up at me and went ‘I’m Isak, but you already knew that.’ before turning around and walking off to the bathroom so we could be alone. Took all my willpower not to maul him.” Even explained. The whole room was completely enchanted by the story, leaning in slightly, hanging on every word. Isak looked back at Even, kissing him gently.

 

“Yeah, and by then, I was already his.” Isak said quietly, barely audible for everyone to hear. Even’s heart felt as if it would burst.

 

“Why me?” Even asked incredulously, eyes hazed over a bit, as if he was thinking out loud. He really was. He couldn’t believe this beautiful angel boy was his.

 

“Because you saw me when I was invisible.” Isak whispered against Even’s lips, kissing him again. It was as if they were the only two people in existence, until somebody in the room cleared their throat. The two boys pulled away from each other, smiling sheepishly.

 

“You guys are disgustingly cute.” Mahdi joked, leaning back.

 

“Seriously, the guys in our lives need to step the fuck up.” Eva complained, leaning her head on Vilde’s shoulder.

 

“Even, it’s your turn.” Sana said, reminding everyone of the game at hand.

 

“Okay, Eva, truth or dare?”

 

\---

The game went on for about an hour, resulting in clothes being discarded, nostalgic storytelling, a healthy amount of drinking (AKA a lot), and lots and lots of kissing. Finally, it was Jonas’s turn to ask someone.

 

“Okay, Isak, truth or dare?” Jonas asked.

 

“Dare.” Isak answered instantly. Even raised his eyebrows surprised. Isak had only answered dare one other time, and that was when Vilde was asking. He didn’t expect Isak to pick dare with Jonas, who definitely knew how to embarrass him. Just then, Eva leaned over and whispered something in Jonas’s ear, making him laugh and eye Isak mischievously. This was going to be good.   


“Isak, I dare you to take Even into the closet and have 7 minutes in heaven.” Jonas answered with a satisfied humph. Isak’s eyes widened.   
  
“What?” Isak retorted. Even smiled slightly, feeling a worried clenching in his stomach. Was this too much? Did Isak not want to?

  
“You heard me. If you don’t want to, just kiss him and move on.” Jonas shrugged his shoulders. Even suddenly realized that this was some sort of ploy for Jonas to see what Isak wanted to do, and Even became all the more invested in his response. Isak then promptly stood up, holding out his hand for Even to grasp. He did, pulling himself to his feet. His heart began to thump out of his chest, but he turned around to wink at the group before following Isak to the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the next chapter will sort of pick up where this one left off, and I am going to make an attempt at some smut for the first time. I am definitely going to have that one up tomorrow, since the longer I push it off, the less likely it is I will ever actually write it. I will do my best!
> 
> Did you find the movie reference? I'll give you a hint. It is from The Princess Diaries, which was directed by Garry Marshall, who also directed Pretty Woman. Therefore, I like to assume that he is Even's second favorite director. Let me know in the comments if you found it and what you think of this chapter and what you hope to see in the coming chapters!
> 
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Love you all!  
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules


	9. "As you wish." / The Scarlet Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak loves to prove people wrong. Even experiences a symphony. The circus has never tasted so sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I definitely felt a lot more "me" writing it. I was able to incorporate more poetic devices in this section, which is definitely more my style of writing. Also, can you guys see the extended metaphors I used? I am pretty proud of them. I am really enjoying writing in Even's POV, so I will definitely be writing it more often. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and leave me a comment of what you thought!
> 
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules

EVEN’S POV

 

“Oh, by the way, I choose Magnus!” Even called over his shoulder before Isak pulled him into the closet. Even had to suppress a laugh at the irony of that situation, but it was quickly forgotten when he had his back against the door and Isak pressed against his chest. This was a really small closet. 

 

“Halla.” he whispered, snaking his fingers through Isak’s golden curls like his head was the holy garden. Isak peered up at him with innocent eyes, but Even saw something swimming behind him, masking itself as purity. 

 

“Halla.” Isak responded breathlessly. Even cupped his cheek, no longer resisting the urge to press his lips against Isak’s, his perfect cupid’s bow casting love into his heart. When he pulled away, Isak moved his lips to ghost against his ear. “I have an idea.” He mouthed, nuzzling his nose against Even’s hair. 

 

“Mm.” Even responded, unable to form proper words with Isak pressed this close. 

 

“Have you ever seen Easy A?” Isak asked, pulling back to give Even a smirk. Of course Even had seen it, he had seen practically every movie under the sun, but he wasn’t sure what Isak was getting at. So he just nodded tentatively. “Do you remember the scene at Melody Bostic’s party, with Olive and Brandon?” Isak coaxed, moving his head as if he couldn’t believe Even hadn’t figured it out yet. Even thought back to the movie, to the scene Isak was referring to, and he almost choked on the air he was breathing. 

 

“Let me get this straight,” Even started, taking in a deep breath to steady his voice. “You want to pretend that we are having wild animal sex, moaning and grunting and yelling, so that all of your friends will hear?” Even asked. Isak just smiled sheepishly, and even though it was too dark to see, Even knew that a slight blush was painting across Isak’s soft features. “Why?” Even pondered incredulously. This was so unlike Isak. 

 

“I heard Eskild talking to Noora the other day about us, and he was calling me a prude, and saying that both of us were just little baby gays so we probably wouldn’t be able to satisfy each other anyway. That we wouldn’t know what sex was if it slapped us on the ass.” Isak recited, voice hitching a bit towards the end as if just the thought irritated him. Even was confused, to say the least. 

 

“So, you don’t care that people think you are gay, but you care that they think you’re bad in bed?” Even asked, holding back a chuckle at how ridiculous that sounded. 

 

Instead of answering, Isak surged forward, placing a hard, wet kiss on Even’s lips. He tangled his fingers in Even’s hair, tugging slightly, making all thoughts in Even’s mind come to a screeching halt, the only word fluttering through being a steady chant of Isak, Isak, Isak. The kiss was over far too soon, eliciting a quiet whine from Even, who chased after Isak’s lips. Isak just pressed his fingers against Even’s mouth, holding him at bay. 

 

“Baby, I just think it would be funny, and definitely an added bonus of proving them wrong. Plus,” Isak started, inching forward so that his lips were slightly grazing against Even’s, pouring syrup between his ears. Everything tasted sweet when Isak was near. “It’ll give me the confidence and desire to see if we can actually prove them wrong later tonight. When we are all alone.  _ In my bed _ .” Isak finished, saying the last three words slowly, letting them ooze out from the depths of his throat. Even suddenly couldn’t breathe, lungs filling up with cotton candy. His vision became tunneled, a kaleidoscope of all the shades of Isak, each one a different hue of brilliance. 

 

“Fuck.” Even sighs out finally. “As you wish.” He finally smirked, rubbing his nose against Isak’s. 

 

“Okay, now grunt. Grunt, and make it convincing.” Isak commanded. Even was taken aback, letting out w high-pitched whining sound that wasn’t nearly loud enough to penetrate through the door and down the hallway into the crowded living room. “I said grunt, not whine. Just, grunt!” Isak insisted. Even let out a louder, screeching whine, inwardly cringing at how ridiculous he sounded. “Come on, moan, like sex noises.” Isak begged. Even was trying, but he hadn’t ever done something like this. Suddenly, Isak reached out and cupped Even through his jeans, leaning forward to sink his teeth sharply into the skin at the base of Even’s neck. Even gasped and let out a desperate grunt. “Yes baby, just like that. Now, make exactly that noise, only much louder.” Isak instructed. Even breathed in and then out slowly, regaining composure before doing as he was told. Even began to grunt loudly in a rhythmic succession, picturing himself hovering over Isak, pounding his body against Isak’s over and over. Suddenly, Isak began to moan and mewl, letting desperate  _ oh god _ ’s and  _ just like that _ ’s and a few perfect  _ yes Even _ ’s tremble from his lips, like a pivotal climax in a symphony. It made something good and warm and primal spread in Even’s lower stomach, stretching against his jeans, igniting something he had never felt before. Isak continued his breathtaking performance when Even grabbed him and spun them around, pinning Isak against the door with a bang. Even placed one knee between Isak’s legs and the other against the door, knocking into it roughly with each grunt and groan. Isak’s noises became louder, frantic, approaching a climax that Even’s was conducting. It was intoxicating. In that moment, Even made a silent observation that Isak looked so beautiful when pinned against something, and Even hoped to be the gallery lucky enough to capture it every time. 

 

“Fuck Isak,” Even whispered in between grunts. “You sound so wrecked right now.” He continued, keeping up his performance as he went. “Can’t wait to hear what you sound like with the real thing later.” He teased. Isak let out a particularly desperate moan at that, scraping his nails against the back of Even’s neck, earning a growl and a roar from the trenches of Even’s vocal chords. “Mm yes, I think this is right around the time that you would cum for me baby.” Even grunted out, pressing ever closer against Isak so that their bodies were completely flush together. Even hoped Isak could feel how hard he was from the sounds he was making, especially since he could feel just how hard Isak was. 

 

“Oh fuck! Yes, Even, yes! Right there! Don’t stop! Fuck!!!!” Isak screamed, breathing heavily as he faked his orgasm, laying his head against Even’s shoulder. Even let out a predatorial roar in quickly after, pressing his fingers into Isak’s hips. He felt Isak chuckle lightly against him, lifting his head to look at him. “I think that was a pretty convincing performance.” Isak admitted. 

 

“Yeah, and we are almost done.” Even said. Before Isak could say anything, Even leaned forward and bit into Isak’s skin on his neck and collarbone, leaving several deep red marks that would surely bruise quickly. Isak gasped, moaning softly at the sensation. It was like music to Even’s ears, each syllable of harmonic pleasure plucking at his heart strings like an expert harpist. Forcing himself to pull away, he began to undo a few buttons of Isak’s shirt, ruffling it and scrunching the collar. He then roughly raked his fingers threw Isak’s curls, making them tangle into a jungle of gold. Isak returned the favor, pulling Even’s shirt out of his jeans, undoing his belt so that the strap hung off the the side. He ruffled Even’s hair a bit, but couldn’t bring himself to completely wreck the style. Finally, he leaned up and kissed Even roughly, biting at his lips and as he pulled away, he left irritated, red scratches down his neck. Even gasped, running his fingers over the raw skin, relishing in the sensation. That was new. 

 

“Alright, I think that should do it. Ready?” Isak asked, assuming a look of innocence that astounded Even. He really liked this shade. 

 

The two boys stumbled out of the closet, trying to regain their composure as if they had just fucked each other into oblivion. Isak took the first step, Even following closely behind. When they turned the corner into the living room, everyone was sitting stoic in their seats, not daring move. You had to look closely to notice if they were even breathing. 

 

“So, whose turn is it?” Even asked, a vibrant smile breaking out across his features. Unfortunately, the first person to shake themselves from their shocked daze was Magnus, who jumped out of his seat to peer closely at the marks on Isak and Even. 

 

“What the fuck, I thought you guys were super soft and sweet, not fucking rabid animals!” Magnus exclaimed, lightly rubbing his fingertips over the scratch marks on Even’s neck, hovering slightly over the bite mark over his collar bone. “That sex sounded better than fucking porn.” Magnus admitted, shaking his head in utter disbelief. 

 

“Okay, too much Mags!” Jonas shouted, covering his ears with his hands. “What the fuck, Isak?!” Jonas whispered, not really directed at Isak. Isak just shrugged, smiling smugly. 

 

“While this little gathering has been lovely, I think it is time to call it a night.” Isak announced, still smiling. “Unless you would all like to be here for round two?” Isak pondered, pressing his thumb against his chin to feign actual thought. “Although I can’t promise we can confine ourselves to the closet this time.” Isak joked, eyeing Even who couldn’t believe that Isak was so chill about this. If Isak was okay, than Even was too, he decided. 

 

“Yeah, unless you all want to explicitly see the procedure that I take to create an Isak sized dent in that wall right there.” Even pointed, and the whole room turned their heads as if a wall had suddenly appeared in a spot there hadn’t been one before. Even just chuckled breathily, shaking his head. 

 

“Alright, we are going.” Eva announced, looking around at everyone. She rushed to gather everybody’s things, practically shoving them out the door one by one. Even was pretty sure the Eva had to barrel herself into Magnus to get him out the door, calling a quick  _ be safe  _ over her shoulder. When the door finally shut, a tense silence fell over the apartment. The space between Even and Isak stretched like caramel, warning Even’s of it’s presence while simultaneously beckoning him to come closer and risk a taste. Before Even could do so, Isak spoke up. 

  
“Bed?” He offered, holding out his hand as an invitation, calling to Even like a ticket to the circus. The colors were always so bright that it hurt his eyes, no matter how hard it was to look away. The air smelled of candy apples and funnel cakes, making Even’s mouth water. And most of all, it promised of things only ever existing in his imagination, all of which would surely surprise and bewitch him into thinking the small space, this tent of mystery and mischief, was a place he could call home. From the look in Isak’s eye, Even was sure that one day he would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can not wait to write the next chapter, and the one after that. I have some pretty hot and pretty funny plans. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Honestly, please keep writing me comments. I almost gave up on this fic, and your comments were the only reason I even wrote this chapter! And, I somehow gained a little confidence in my writing, enough to take on the challenge of Even more, which turned out to be really amazing! So please, please, please comment! I will answer every single one so we can have some discussion down below!
> 
> Leave kudos if you are enjoying this fic!
> 
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules


	10. "Dream of me, my Pretty Boy."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING! SMUT AHEAD!*
> 
> Isak and Even have mind-blowing sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Isak and Even finally have sex. This is the first time I have every written smut, so I hope it turned out okay. Hope you enjoy, all you naughty, naughty people!
> 
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules

EVEN’S POV

 

Even reached out and tangled his fingers with Isak’s, letting himself be led down the hallway into Isak’s bedroom. While this was definitely not his first time in this room with Isak, tonight was different. It promised of things new and exciting, things they both could give each other. Even couldn’t wait. Isak let go of his hand, taking a few steps forward. When he turned around, Even saw that a nervous blush had crept across his face. He was standing directly in the light of the moon’s glow, and Even thought he looked absolutely breathtaking, bathed in champagne and chocolate kisses. 

 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to, Isak. I am more than happy to just hold you. We can just sleep.” Even offered. He wanted more, so much more, but he would never want to push Isak into something he wasn’t ready for. If it meant that he got to keep Isak forever, he’d never have sex again. Isak just shook his head, taking a few steps forward until Even could taste the powdered sugar on his breath, infecting his lungs with scrumptious anticipation. 

 

“I want to. You have no idea how much I want to.” Isak practically moaned. The sound rattled through every cell in Even’s body, and for the second time that night, Even couldn’t help but to back Isak against the wall with the entire force of his body. He breathed and all he could taste was Isak on his tongue, desperately needing to reach out and steal a taste. 

 

“Fuck Isak, if you keep moaning like that, I won’t be able to control myself.” Even rasped out, voice low, filled with cherry red lust. Even finally gave in the his strongest desire, dipping his head down to press his lips firmly against Isak’s. Every kiss felt like the first and the last, as if they couldn’t get enough of each other, would never get enough of each other. Even traced his tongue along Isak’s lower lip, earning a whimper that dropped Isak’s jaw. Even took the opportunity to dip his tongue into Isak’s mouth, tasting cake batter and vanilla icing and something so heavenly, so distinctly Isak. Even groaned, wishing he could feel and taste more. His fingers tangled in Isak’s golden curls, tugging lightly. Isak let out a long, drawn out moan, mumbling something that Even couldn’t quite make out, but he knew it was good. So he tugged harder, kissing deeper, tasting further. Removing his lips from Isak’s, he began to trail kisses down his neck. Even was able to resist taking a bite until he reached Isak’s collarbone, finally needing more. He sank his teeth into the smooth flesh, licking his tongue over the mark. Even had always been possessive, and the idea of covering Isak in marks so that everyone knew who he belonged to clouded Even’s mind like a bullseye. “You’re mine.” He growled, face still nuzzled in Isak’s neck. Isak moaned, fingers gripping Even’s hair. 

 

“All yours.” Isak breathed out. Pulling away, Even looked at Isak, eyes completely blown, almost no blue showing. His eyes raked over Isak’s body, taking in every dip and curve, relishing in the way his hips were shaped, the way his back arched closer to him, as if Isak was naturally drawn to Even. He lifted his hands to Isak’s buttons, undoing them torturously slow. Isak tried to reach out, but Even just swatted him away. 

 

“No touching. Not until I say. Can you be good for me?” Even asked, voice soft and low like butter. Isak’s eyes widened, and Even could literally see the cloud of desire flood across his face. Even had secretly hoped Isak was more submissive, and now that he knew, the strain in his pants grew even tighter, the knot in his stomach threatening to burst. Isak nodded slowly, eyes fluttering closed. “Look at me.” Even commanded, and Isak immediately obeyed. Finally reaching the last button, Even rid Isak of his shirt. He gripped his own shirt, ripping it off before pressing closer. He heard Isak suck in a breath when their bare chests finally connected. They couldn’t get enough of each other, skin on skin almost too much and still not nearly enough.

 

“Please Even.” Isak begged, hips surging forward as if by their own volition. 

 

“What do you need baby?” Even asked. “Say it.” He urged, slipping his hands down to squeeze Isak’s waist. 

 

“Need you.” Isak moaned. Isak took in a deep breath, struggling to regain control and just barely managed enough to dip his head forward so that his lips were mere centimeters from Even’s ear. “Please fuck me Even.”

 

“Fuck.” Even groaned. He stepped back, mouth hanging open slightly as if he no longer cared enough to bother closing it. “Get on the bed and get ready for me.” Even demanded, letting Isak slip from his hold. Even stared as Isak slipped out of his pants, letting them drop to the floor at his ankles. His eyes immediately found the obvious bulge in his boxers, glancing up at Isak, who was staring right back at him. Isak’s fingers dipped in the band of his boxers, pushing them to the floor, letting his almost-painfully hard dick spring free. Then Isak turned and crawled into the bed. Before Even took a step to move towards him, Isak reached under his bed and pulled out a small plastic bag. Even was confused for only a second before Isak emptied it of its few contents: a bottle of lube and condoms. Even reached down and rid himself of his own clothes before surging forward. He crawled up Isak’s body, kissing him firmly before reaching over and grabbing the bottle of lube. He squeezed some onto his fingers before locking eyes with Isak. “Are you sure?” He asked, wanting Isak to need this as much as he did. 

 

“Fuck yes, please just do it Even.” Isak mewled. He brought his legs up to his chest, biting down on his bottom lip. Even finally reached forward, pressing one finger up to Isak’s hole and slowly pressed in. He felt Isak’s body tense, rubbing his other hand over Isak’s leg to soothe him. Even waited patiently for Isak to relax. “More, god please more.” Isak begged, prompting Even to insert a second finger. 

 

“Fuck Isak, you’re so tight.” Even groaned. “You’re gonna feel so fucking good.” Even said, already imagining himself buried deep inside the younger boy. He had to breath slow and deep to remain calm or else he wouldn’t even last long enough to get there. He began to pump his fingers in and out of Isak, scissoring them in order to stretch him a bit. Finally, he inserted a third finger, curling them, making Isak’s whole body lurch off the best as his face twisted in pleasure. 

 

“Oh fuck!” Isak moaned loudly, eyes squeezing shut. 

 

“There it is.” Even whispered, continuing to finger Isak. Isak was always beautiful, but right now, watching him come apart as he touched him, body glistening with sweat… Even would live his entire life happily knowing that this was his purpose. Finally, Isak reached out to grab Even’s wrist. 

 

“Need you inside of me. Now.” He begged. Even carefully removed his fingers, and Isak whimpered at the loss. Grabbing a condom, Even quickly rolled it onto his own dick, slathering it with lube before lining himself up with Isak. 

 

“Are you ready?” He asked one last time, straining to hold himself back. Isak just nodded, and Even started to slowly push in. “Fuck. Oh my god, you’re so tight baby.” Even groaned, head dropping forward as he fought his body to stay composed. Continuing to push in, Even waited for Isak to adjust to his size, as he was definitely bigger than three fingers. Finally bottoming out, Even could feel Isak’s body clench around his dick, bringing him so close to the edge. 

 

“Need you to - need you to move” Isak strained, hips bucking forward in the need for friction. Even slowly pulled out and then slammed back in, making Isak arch his back off the bed and moan out his name. Even bent down and began to nip as Isak’s neck and chest, determined to leave more marks than he could count. 

 

“God you look so perfect like this. Coming apart for me.” Even praised, beginning to pound in and out of Isak harder, faster, needing to hear how desperate and needy Isak was. “Feel so fucking good.” Even moved as fast as his body would allow, already feeling himself nearing the end. Propping himself up with one hand, he reached out with the other to wrap around Isak’s dick, which was glistening with precum. He began to stroke along the shaft, lightly rubbing his thumb over the slit. Isak whined, body beginning to fuck itself back, meeting Even thrust for thrust. “Fuck Isak, I’m so close!” Even growled, already feeling his muscles tightening. He began to pump Isak faster, pounding into him so that he hit just the right spot with every thrust. 

 

“Me to!” Isak managed to spit out in between moans. Even could feel Isak clenching around him, and then Isak let out a long moan, entirely body writhing as he came all over Even’s hand. The feeling of Isak coming around his dick, which was buried deep inside of him, pushed Even over the edge. Even sloppily thrust into Isak, drawing out both of their orgasms before slumping over. Even carefully took off the condom, tying it and tossing it into the trash. He took a few deep breaths before getting up to grab a towel. 

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up baby.” He said, wiping the cum and sweat from Isak’s stomach. Dropping the towel to the floor, he climbed back onto the bed, scooping Isak into his arms.

 

“Wow.” Isak finally breathed out. He turned around to nuzzle into Even’s chest. “That was amazing.”

 

“You’re amazing.” Even whispered into Isak’s hair. Isak nestled his head into Even’s neck, laying his arm over his stomach. Even held Isak close, pulling the comforter over their bodies. 

 

“Goodnight my Golden Boy.” Isak whispered as he drifted off to sleep. Even’s heart soared, a soft smile spreading across his face.

  
“Dream of me, my Pretty Boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was... that. Haha I hope it's better than I think it is, but oh well. I tried!
> 
> Next chapter is going to be super fun! I can't wait to share it with you guys! I can barely bear to not just post it right now!
> 
> P.S. I listened to the song "Papi" from Todrick Hall's Straight Outta Oz album on repeat while writing this. Love it!
> 
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules


	11. “You see this gorgeous boy? He is mine, and you can all suck it!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak finally grows a pair, and is very pleased with the results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I would like to wholeheartedly apologize once again for the slightly longer wait for a new chapter. This is my last week before Spring Break, so I have had a lot of school stress with teachers cramming everything in. But also, I have been struggling emotionally, so I couldn't bring myself to sit down and write. I didn't have any fluffy, sweet feelings in me, so I couldn't write a cute, soft chapter. But I also didn't want to write something super sad and painful that would only end up hurting you guys and hurting me more. That brings me to my next thing.
> 
> Second! I am sorry that this chapter is a little short. I am just getting back to a place mentally that I can write this fic without making it sad or just plain awful. Therefore, I wanted to start small. I hope you can still enjoy it!
> 
> Come talk to me in the comments about your thoughts or if you just want to interact with me as I reply to ANY and ALL comments. Just... yeah please. I'd get down and beg, but that is one of the things I can not do from behind a computer screen. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

ISAK’S POV

 

“Okay Isak, you can do this. You want to do this, more than anything. How can you be anything but proud to have Even by your side?” Isak mumbled to himself, staring directly into his own eyes as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He had felt the prickling thorns of fear embed itself in his stomach and clench tighter and tighter as the weekend went on. He knew that he didn’t want to pretend anymore, didn’t want to have to brush Even aside at school for fear of what people would think. But he spent so long scared, and no matter how much he may want it to work that way, fear doesn’t dissipate overnight.

 

Isak reached over and grabbed his toothbrush. Even had been nothing but patient with Isak for all this time, in the weeks he had spent just writing to him in the secret admirer notes, and then in the time that they have been together so far. Every time he had to take a step away from Even, however, or every time he didn’t let himself smile as brightly or melt as sweet, Isak felt a sense of self-loathing ten times worse than all the time he had spent hiding before. Why should he care about what random strangers thought about him if the boy he loved looked at him as if he hung to moon? So Isak had made a promise to himself. Today, Monday, he would take hold of Even’s hand and be with him, loud and proud. He’d kiss him off his feet in the middle of the courtyard and start yelling “You see this gorgeous boy? He is mine, and you can all suck it!” if he had to.

 

And that was how he found himself standing in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth for the last ten minutes, because for some reason he wanted...no, needed, to feel spick and span in order to muster up enough courage to go through with this. And goddamnit, he was going to go through with this.

 

“Issy, what are you doing up so early?” Even came grumbling into the bathroom, wrapping his arms around Isak. “I thought I was supposed to be the morning person.” He mumbled, placing soft kisses along Isak’s shoulder and neck. Yes, he was definitely going to do this. If not for himself, for Even. For this boy, who he was so madly in love with that it scared him in the best of ways. Isak bent down and spit out the minty water from his mouth and put his toothbrush down before wiggling around in Even’s sleepy arms to face him.

 

“Good morning, baby.” He whispered. All of the nerves he had felt dissipated when he was near Even, wrapped up in his arms. Nothing but pure elation invaded his heart, and he couldn’t help the smile that broke out across his face. He also couldn’t help but want to kiss Even until he was the only this he would ever taste on his tongue. And then Isak realized that he could. Here and now and forever, Even was his to kiss. So he did. He kissed Even and put every ounce of emotion that he couldn’t begin to express into the movement of his lips, the synchronism of his breaths, the pressure of his fingers. Even groaned into the kiss, tightening his grip on Isak’s waist. Isak pulled away, breathing Even in. “Today is going to be a good day.” Isak whispered.

\---

 

Isak and Even stood on the edge of school, Isak bouncing a little where he stood. Even let out a sigh and dropped Isak’s hand, putting both of his hands in his pockets. Isak frowned. He hated that Even felt like he couldn’t touch him or care for him or love him in public, as if Isak could ever be ashamed of him. So Isak took his opportunity and fished Even’s hand out and laced their fingers together. He leaned up and gave his a chaste kiss on the lips.

 

“Let’s go.” Isak said with more conviction than he thought he even had. Even’s eyebrows shot up, surprise evident on his chiselled features, but he didn’t say a word. Isak pulled Even forward, staying close to him so that he could feel the heat that somehow radiated through the many layers between them. They walked through the center of the courtyard, and Isak felt as if they were in slow motion. So many eyes snapped to them, taking in first their conjoined hands, and then the closeness of their bodies, and finally the deep purple marks all over Isak’s neck. Oh, yes, he hadn’t forgotten all of those lovely bites that Even had given him. He had spent so much time in the mirror just ghosting his fingers over them, remembering the exact moment they were created. He admired them, seeing them as a badge of honor that he could wear to show that not only did Even love him, but that he had let Even love him right back. He liked belonging to someone else, and it only got so much better to know that beneath the huge, maroon scarf that Even had wrapped around his neck that day, Even belonged to him too. So yes, everyone stopped and stared, but much to Isak’s delight, nobody recoiled with disgust or horror. Just curiosity.

 

“Yo, Evak!” Isak heard Magnus call out from across the way, waving his hand frantically at them. Isak chuckled, time reverting to its normal, speedy pace. When they reached the boys, Even snaked his arm around Isak tentatively, and Isak just melted into the touch. Isak didn’t look up, but he knew the smile that Even had plastered on his face. It was his soft smile, the one that held such ferocity behind his eyes, but that exuded nothing but fond pride. It was his favorite smile. Then again, the mischievous smile after Even made some sort of teasing innuendo was also his favorite. And the smile that broke out when Isak did something particularly adorable and clumsy, the one that made his eyes squint together so that he could barely see, where Isak could see his sharp canine teeth, that one was his favorite too. Just seeing Even happy was all Isak needed to feel content in the world. “Okay, so I had this crazy dream last night.” Magnus interrupted. “Vilde was in it and she was in this full-body leather outfit, like a dominatrix, S&M-type chick.” He continued. Isak thrust his pointer finger in front of his mouth.

 

“Shhh, one second. Just give me one second.” Isak said, turning his head to Even, who looked at him with a quizzical expression. Isak stood up on his toes a bit so that he could reach Even’s ear. “I know I am not perfect, and I have a long way to go, but don’t you dare ever think I could be ashamed of you. You are the best thing about me, and I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side. Now say something silly or sweet, and kiss me already.” Isak whispered, confidence giving way to shy excitement as a rosy blush broke out across his face. Even beamed.

 

“You’re incredible, you know that.” Even responded softly, giving Isak a kiss on his right cheek. “Absolutely amazing.” He whispered, voice growing sweeter, softer, with each syllable. He moved to kiss Isak’s left cheek. “The man of my life.” Even mumbled against Isak’s lips before he kissed him, hard and fast. Even retreated, leaving Isak breathless. He shook his head to clear the glowing haze from his head and turned back to Magnus.

 

“I can’t believe I am saying this, but please Magnus, continue your story.” Isak said, smiling. He felt lighter than he ever had.

 

Magnus stood there, staring wide-eyed, slack-jawed. Jonas’s big, bushy eyebrows were pushed halfway up his forehead and Mahdi was chewing on the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything stupid. Even just chuckled, pulling Isak tighter. Isak had a feeling that he had unleashed a side of Even he had never experienced before. One he is pretty sure he was going to love just as much as the rest of him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that was Isak's little "coming out" experience/inner monologue. CUE THE RETURN OF EXTRA!EVEN! Now that he has freedom to shower Isak with affection in public, you know that he is going to go full on sappy romance. So, that will definitely show through soon. 
> 
> Please, come say hi and share your thoughts and ideas with me in the comments. While the purpose is to share opinions on the story, your comments can be about anything! I just love to interact with you guys. It makes me feel less lonely in this sad little cocoon I have wrapped myself in. So yeah, please, Please, PLEASE leave me some comments!
> 
> Leave Kudos if you enjoyed and I promise I will do my best to update again very soon!
> 
> P.S. I read John Donne's "The Good Morrow" before writing this, which is definitely one of my favorite poems, so if you want to get inside my head a bit (I don't know why anyone would), that is definitely one way to start.
> 
> Love you all to the moon and beyond!
> 
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules


	12. "Nothing is stronger than the law in the Universe, but on Earth nothing is stronger than love."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is the ultimate romantic and decides to show Isak just how smitten he is. Even bares his heart and soul for Isak, and Isak does the same in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that you all tell me it is okay that I haven't been updating as quickly as I have been, but I still feel terrible when I leave you waiting longer than I want to. I am back thought with another chapter! 
> 
> Please leave me comments! I miss talking to you guys and the more the merrier! I seriously will respond to ANY and ALL comments!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules

ISAK’S POV

 

Today was kicking Isak’s ass. Even had stayed at home the night before, and without his arms wrapped around Isak’s waist, without the familiar warmth of Even’s body, Isak just couldn’t get any damn sleep. Then, he showed up to his first class without his homework, which was just great. 

 

“Okay, seriously, what is your problem Sleeping Beauty?” Sana quipped at him in Biology class. She was smirking at him, drawing out the dimples that pierced her cheeks. Isak groaned, lifting his chin from where it had been perched in his palm.

 

“Even was home. Couldn’t sleep.” Isak admitted, too exhausted to put a filter on his mouth. Sana smiled knowingly before nudging his shoulder. She had always had a bit of a soft spot for the boy. 

 

“Alright, well we only have two questions left, and then you can get a few minutes of shut eye while I take notes for the both of us. Just this once, ok?” Sana offered. Isak perked up slightly, surprised at the gesture, but immensely grateful. He nodded his head vehemently. It took them about ten minutes to finish the problems which left Isak with a half hour to sleep. Unfortunately, it didn’t help much, since he only woke up feeling more tired. The bell shocked him from his slumber, leaving him with a headache as well. He headed to his locker to put his books away before lunch, the mantra of  _ 3 more classes _ repeating over and over in his head. 

 

All of his complaints completely disappeared, however, when he saw Even leaning against his locker waiting for him. Isak stopped a minute, taking him in before Even noticed him. Even was wearing slim, khaki pants that made his legs look so long (which they already were). Since today was a little nippy out, he had a white t-shirt, red and grey flannel, and a jacket on. Isak thinks that Even could look drop-dead gorgeous and absolutely sinful in anything. Even a bunny costume, which Isak supposed was an odd example to think of, but whatever. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the glass door, causing Even’s head to pick up and a blinding smile to spread across his face. Once he was close enough, Isak pulled Even to him for a kiss. Isak had seen Even the afternoon before, but it still felt like too long to be apart. 

 

“I missed you.” Isak mumbled lazily against Even’s lips. Even chuckled, placing his hands on Isak’s waist. 

 

“Oh really? And here I was thinking you wanted to get rid of me.” Even joked after pulling away just enough to stare down at the beautiful boy in his arms. Isak rolled his eyes, but didn’t fight the soft grin pulling at his lips. 

 

“I can’t believe you found me out. The truth is that I have grown tired of you, decided to trade you in for a younger and more attractive model.” Isak joked, eyelids drooping. Even was warm and comfortable, Isak’s truest feeling of home, and that just made him all the more sleepy than he already was. Even eyed him with concern.

 

“You look tired baby. Did you get any sleep last night?” Even asked, cupping Isak’s cheek and pushing a few stray curls out of his face. 

 

“No, I was too lonely.” Isak whispered, a hint of rosy pink on his cheeks. He buried his face in Even’s chest, too embarrassed to look him in the eye. 

 

“Oh Isak.” Even breathed out. Isak looked up at that and lost his breath at the sight of Even. His eyes were piercing into him with such fondness, as if he had just discovered an angel carrying a basket of freaking puppies and kittens. “I could barely sleep without you, too. I didn’t want to leave you, but I felt like I was intruding, staying over every night.” Even admitted, placing a chaste kiss on Isak’s lips. Isak just shook his head. How could Even ever intrude when all Isak ever wanted was to be with him? “Well, I kind of have a surprise for you, or several surprises, but if you’re too tired to do anything, we can just go home?” Even asked. 

 

“No, it’s okay. I don’t want to fall asleep yet or else my whole sleep schedule will get fucked. I just want you.” Isak spoke, picking his head up and lacing his fingers with Even’s. Even beamed. 

 

“Okay!” Even exclaimed, immediately picking up a big shopping back that Isak hadn’t noticed til then. “Come on then!” Even said, grabbing Isak and pulling him by the hand. 

 

“Where are we going? We have class!” Isak laughed, jogging slightly to keep up with Even’s brisk pace. 

 

“I thought we could take the rest of the day off. We haven’t used up much of our 10% yet and I haven’t gotten a chance to spoil you yet.” At that, Isak rolled his eyes. All Even ever did was spoil Isak, but he was too happy to argue. 

 

“Okay.” Isak said quietly, and he didn’t miss how Even’s smile became even brighter. 

 

\---

 

They ended up at a park near the school. Isak had never been there, didn’t even know it existed. When they came to a more secluded area, he saw a large blanket laid out under a tree. There were a couple candles lit, giving it a mystical aura. 

 

“Wha- How- What is this Even?” Isak mused, eyes flitting about, unsure what to look at first. 

 

“This is our first date. Our first  _ real _ date.” Even answered, squeezing Isak tightly before sitting down on the blanket. Isak sat down in his lap, straddling him and kissing him deeply. Isak was always so stunned with how romantic and thoughtful Even could be. Even returned every kiss Isak gave him, but soon began to laugh when Isak showed no sign of stopping. “Alright, alright. You know how much I love your lips, but I haven’t even gotten to the rest of the surprise!” Even laughed, leaning his forehead against Isak’s. 

 

“There’s more?” Isak asked incredulously. He couldn’t imagine anything greater than this. Even reached into the shopping bag and pulled out a small speaker. He turned it on before clicking something on his phone. Then, a soft guitar melody began to play. It didn’t sound the way a professional soundbooth song would, and Isak quickly caught on that it was a recording. Then, when the deep, warm, familiar voice began to sing softly, Isak’s eyes glazed over with tears at the realization that it was in fact Even, serenading him. 

 

“ _ When you fall into my arms, like they’re the only home you’ve ever known _ ” Even began to quietly sing along to the recording, looking at Isak. “ _ I know I’m where I belong, with an angel I get to call my own. _ ” A tear slips down Isaks cheek, and Even brushes it away gently with his thumb. Isak stared in awe as Even bared his heart and soul before him, listening to the mesmerizing strumming of his guitar. As the song approached its final verse, Even’s eyes slipped shut. His voice became shaky, and Isak could feel his heart race a little faster underneath his palm. “ _ When every color burns too bright, or when it all fades to gray and blue, please know that no matter what, I will always love you. _ ” Isak sucks in a breath, silently begging for Even to open his eyes. It takes a few seconds before he does, but Isak immediately holds Even’s face in his hands. 

 

“I love you too.” Isak whispers as if saying it any louder would break both of their hearts with the weight of it. But it was true. Oh, it was so true. Even smiled once again, all the way to his eyes that narrowed into tiny slits as he surged forward to kiss Isak breathless. 

 

“God you are so perfect. How did I get so lucky?” Even said once they broke apart. 

 

“Oh, you don’t know? We’re soulmates you see.” Isak began, suddenly feeling a flood of confidence and inspiration. Even wasn’t the only one that got to do all the sweeping of feet. “Millions of years ago, before our world was created, only the stars existed. Each one was a bright, burning soul. Your star was right next to mine, and somehow we made each other burn brighter. When everything burst, and time began, the stars began to fall. One by one. Don’t feel too bad for them, it was only natural. With your head in the clouds, you can dream the most amazing dream, but only by bringing your feet to the ground can your dreams become a reality after all.” Isak continued, rubbing his thumb sweetly on Even’s cheek. Even who only stared at Isak in wonder, afraid that if he interrupted him, he would stop. “So, when our stars finally fell, it was simply the law of the Universe that we came together, making us both burn brighter. Can’t you feel it Even? Because I do. I feel the sun and the moon and all of the stars coursing through my veins when I am with you.” Isak admitted, fingers moving to trace a trail down Even’s neck before landing over his heart. “Nothing is stronger than the law in the Universe, but on Earth nothing is stronger than love.” Isak finished. Even’s eyes widened, and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing Isak again, just because he could. 

 

“That was so beautiful Isak. I think that might be the most romantic thing I have ever heard.” Even admitted, brushing his fingers through Isak’s hair. Isak smiled softly, tilting his chin in silent askance of a kiss. Even happily obliged. Even pulled away much too quickly, adorning a puzzled and shocked expression. “Wait a second! Isak, did you quote ‘A Matter of Life and Death’?” Even asked, eyebrows raised in question. Isak blushed. 

 

“I might have spent the night researching classic romance movies so that I could impress you. But it was just that one line, the rest of it was all me baby.” Isak answered, smiling shyly. 

 

“You’re amazing. I love you.” Even said, nuzzling his nose against Isak’s. Isak sighed contently, wrapping his arms around Even’s neck. 

  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was that! I hope you liked it! This chapter actually took a lot out of me because I had to tap into some seriously heavy emotion. But I think it turned out somewhat decent!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! Leave kudos if you want to!
> 
> Again, I apologize for making you guys wait a couple of days again for an update! I am officially off on Spring break now though, so I will try to write more! I already have the next chapter written, which I will post first thing tomorrow morning. I also have the chapter after that outlined and the first few paragraphs written, so that will go up tomorrow night! Can't wait to see what you guys think in the COMMENTS!
> 
> As always, forever yours  
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules


	13. "It don't matter where we are, cause when we're touching we're caressing stars"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is broken, and Even finally notices. Maybe he'll be able to put him back together, or at the very least show Isak where his forgotten pieces lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, maybe telling you guys specific times for when I am going to post is a bad idea cause life has a tendency to screw me over so that I can't actually follow those timelines. Therefore, I am just going to promise to post when I can.
> 
> This chapter was so hard to write because it is the first angsty thing I have written for this fic and it was honestly so personal that I had to stop and keep going several times before I finished it. Please let me know what you think. The way that Isak is acting and the condition that he is in are both based on personal experience, so if it doesn't seem realistic, just know that it is just how I went through these things.
> 
> I have never been more terrified to upload a chapter, and it is really discouraging me about whether I want to keep writing, this fic or anything else. Please leave me comments and let me know your opinions and thoughts.
> 
> ***TRIGGER WARNING: EATING DISORDERS, NIGHT TERRORS, AND PANIC ATTACKS***
> 
> As always, forever yours  
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules

**Fredag 02:13**

 

_ The harder he kicks towards the surface, the faster he sinks deeper and deeper beneath the crashing waves above him. He can still see the smiles and hear the warbled laughter through his struggle, and he keeps screaming. Screaming, screaming, screaming. “Somebody please help me! I’m drowning! Can’t anybody see me!” But every note is swallowed by the salt and the sea. His arms thrash and he can’t bring himself to look down, for he fears what he will see wrapped around his ankles. Maybe black tentacles or barbed wire or nothing. He isn’t sure which is worse. His vision starts to go blurry, and the world is painted in splotches of black. He kicks and thrashes and pushes as hard as he can before everything goes dark. Then he is coughing up water and blood and hope onto the muddy beach. The sun is too bright and the ground too soft. His senses slowly come back to him when he hears it. The laughter, the jeering, the mocking. It’s Even and Jonas and Eva and everyone he has ever cared about in a circle-shaped cage around him, laughing at him while he feels like he is still dying. “You can’t do anything right! Can’t even die, you screw that up too!” Jonas jabs at him. “It’s such a shame, baby, that you couldn’t just drown out there. Would’ve made my life so much easier to just be rid of you.” Even spits out at him, hateful amusement dripping between his teeth like tar.  _

 

Isak jolts upright, chest heaving as he tries to draw in a breath. His eyes are bulging, trying to see in the darkness of his room. His heart feels like it is trying to pump its way out of his chest. With his hand pressing firm against his chest, he squeezes his eyes shut to focus on his breathing. The silent tears begin to stream down his face as the world begins to tilt out of focus.  

 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid…” He repeats quietly and his fingers fist up into his hair, tugging until he has a real reason to cry. “Nothing, worthless, stupid…” Isak continues, rocking in the bed with his knees scrunched up to his body tightly. His whole body is trembling and he can barely continue his mantra as the sobs flood through his torso and his lungs feel too tight and the world is too big and too small all at the same time. 

 

“Baby…” Even mumbled, blinking open his eyes. Isak barely hears it, but his mind is too caught up in the storm to register. Even immediately sits up, concern flooding his features. He scoops Isak into his arms, prying at his fingers that have begun to slowly rip the hair from his scalp. “Isak, baby it’s okay. I am here. We are together. Everything is okay. Breathe, just breathe. In and out, and in and out.” Even says, mouth pressed against Isak to try and break through the hurricane threatening to demolish Isak’s mind. Even continues to hold Isak and rock him and do his best to console him. “It’s okay. I’m here.” Even whispers, feeling Isak begin to calm down after what felt like forever. Slowly but surely, Isak’s breathing goes back to normal and his fingers fall from his hair. Even continues to hold Isak as he falls asleep in his arms. Even carefully lowers Isak back down onto the bed, pulling the covers over his shivering body. Isak was wearing a long sleeve shirt to bed, and he had managed to sweat right through it, but Even didn’t think it would be a good idea to try and remove it. Even gently brushed Isak’s curly, golden hair back from his forehead and placed a loving kiss between his eyebrows. “You’re tired, you’re cut, and you’re bruised, but nothing’s too heavy, just hold on, I’ll carry you.” Even whispers, snuggling up close to Isak. If only he could wish away the storm. 

 

**Fredag 04:36**

 

Isak blinks his eyes open again, falling tenderly from the clutches of sleep again. It feels as if he had been out for mere minutes, and he couldn’t keep himself in the shrouded black any longer. Carefully slipping from Even’s hold, he shuffles to the bathroom. The lights sting his eyes. He bends over and splashes some water on his face before he dares meet his gaze in the mirror. 

 

“Just look at yourself, I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Isak whispers under his breath, not believing the words. Slowly, methodically, Isak lifts his shirt up and over his head, keeping his eyes squeezed shut until the piece of clothing is tossed to the side. Daring to look, Isak regretted it instantly. His body was littered in scratches and bruises, stomach protruding in a way that made him feel sick. “God you really can’t do anything right. Stupid, you let yourself fall in love and then you turn yourself into something grotesque. He’ll never want you, not like this.” Isak bites out at the glaring green eyes staring back at him in the reflection. He hears a quiet gasp and whips around, becoming light-headed at the sudden movement. Even is standing in the doorway, eyes brimming with tears.

 

“Isak? What...what happened to you?” Even begged. How had he not noticed? The last few weeks have been stressful for them both, and they haven’t had sex much due to it. When they did, it was usually at night when everyone else was sleeping, so it was dark and quiet. But Isak’s ribs were so defined that you could count them, and the dips and curves of his body were so sharp that it looked like they were at risk of slicing straight through his skin. His chest and arms were covered in deep scratches, and his stomach had two large bruises that layered yellow underneath fresh purple. Even’s throat felt like it was closing up as he looked at his beautiful, angelic boy. 

 

“I’m not good enough.” Isak breathed out, refusing to meet his gaze. “I’m not what you want, but I’m trying to be. I’ll get there.” Isak started to ramble. “You say I’m your small boy, your pretty boy, but I’m not.” Isak says, poking at his stomach as if it was a bug he wanted to squash beneath his fingers. “It’s okay baby, I’m working hard. I am going to be pretty for you, I promise.” Isak finishes, a single traitorous tear rolling down his face. 

 

“Oh God, baby what have you done?” Even breaks, stepping into the room and cupping Isak’s face in his hands. “You are so beautiful. You always have been and you always will be. You are perfect to me, Isak.” Even said with so much sincerity, it was hard to not believe. Even’s forehead pressed against Isak’s. “When was the last time you ate something?” He asked. Isak sucked in a shaky breath.

 

“Last night.” He lied. Well, he had eaten 3 grapes and drank a glass of water, so he supposes it’s more of an exaggeration of the truth. Even shook his head. 

 

“Ate something that would count as a meal?” He insisted. 

 

“I don’t know.” Isak admitted, earning a pained sound from Even. “But it’s okay, I was getting too big anyway. I can’t be cute and adorable and pretty if I’m fat and ugly and gross. By body is surviving off all of the disgusting fat on my body, so I am perfectly fine.”   
  
“Is that really what you think of yourself?” Even begged, more to himself than to Isak really. Isak just shrugged. “I can’t believe I have failed you so miserably. How could I not see this happening?”

 

“No, no, I am failing you. You deserve so much better than me, and I am not good enough.” Isak rushed. Even stepped back from Isak, looking him in the eye.

 

“You are killing yourself, Isak. Your body is so frail, I am surprised you are able to still move. The scratches all over your body have drawn blood and grown angry and red. And the bruises on your stomach… god please tell me those are not from your own fists?” Even risks to ask. Isak just gulps, clenching his eyes to try and stave off more tears. “Oh baby, why? Don’t you know how much I love you? How perfect you are to me?”

 

“I thought this is what you would want.” Isak choked out.

 

“I want you any way I can have you Isak! I love you, I am so freaking in love with you and if you keep doing this I am going to lose you!” Even shouts. He hears a light click on and a door creak open, but he is too frantic to stop. “God, please stop doing this to yourself. You are so beautiful baby, but you are slipping through my fingers and I don’t know what to do!” That’s when Even notices Eskild in the doorway, hand presses over his mouth in shock and horror. 

 

“Isak?” Eskild begs. Isak just groans, sinking to the floor. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He manages to choke out, wrapping his arms around his knees and rocking himself while he sobbed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” He keeps repeating. Even falls down and pulls him close, Eskild watching the scene take place with wide eyes. 

 

“You’re beautiful baby, you’re perfect. I’ve got you, I’m here, always.” Even whispers to Isak, pressing kisses over any exposed skin he can reach, hold Isak as if he was the most precious thing in his world.

 

**Fredag 11:24**

 

“I should be in school.” Isak says blankly, staring at the ceiling above. Even is lying in bed beside him, watching every twitch of his lips or flicker behind his eyes with hawk-like precision.

 

“You are exactly where you should be. I don’t think either of us would have made it through the day.” He says matter-of-factly. He then places a firm kiss on Isak’s shoulder before slipping out of bed and out the door. Isak just continues to stare. It is about five minutes later that Even comes back with arms full of food and DVDs. “Alright, sit up.”

 

“Even, you can’t fix me by shoving food down my throat.” Isak bites out, not even giving Even a glance. 

 

“I’m not going to force you to do anything. Can you just sit up please?” He pleads. Isak huffs as he forces his body forward. “Now, we have fruit, vegetables, and pastries. All I ask of you is to choose one thing to eat, and then eat it. That’s it.” Even suggests, giving Isak a stare that he knew meant trouble if he refused. So, he reached over and picked up a banana. “Ooh, good choice.” Even said mischievously, eyebrows flicking up suggestively. Isak smiles, tilting his chin up for a kiss before taking a bite out of the banana. As he chewed, Even’s eyes gleamed with souch hope and love and care that the churning in Isak’s stomach seemed a little less painful, and maybe he liked the taste of fruit and hope on his tongue for the first time in a long time.

 

**Fredag 21:16**

 

Isak is lying on the bed, waiting for Even to get back from the store. He wanted to cook Isak’s favorite meal for dinner, hoping it would get Isak’s appetite up enough to have a real meal. Isak didn’t think it would work, but he figured it was worth a shot. Plus, Even looked so eager and hopeful that he didn’t have the heart to crush him. With his eyes closed, he felt his phone buzz just before he drifted off. Lifting it up, he saw a text from Even. 

 

_ Even: This song came on the radio and I thought of you. When I touch you, the whole world is covered in a cosmic sky, and your skin makes me feel like I am caressing stars. Orion’s Belt by Sabrina Claudio. Just wanted you to know, and maybe you’ll like it. Be home soon, love you <3 _

  
Isak sent a heart back before putting in his headphones and searching up the song. As the words filled his head, he drifted away into dreams of love and happiness and maybe a little bit of faith in a heart that didn’t feel so lost anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if that was painful, but I tried to end on a positive, or at least hopeful, note. The songs that I listened to while writing this are:  
> \- Orion's Belt by: Sabrina Claudio  
> \- Carry You by: Union J  
> \- Lantern by: The White Birch  
> \- Liability by: Lorde
> 
> Please let me know your thought and opinions in the comment section. This chapter was terrifying to write and share, so it would mean a lot. 
> 
> Leave kudos if you want and I hope you enjoyed
> 
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules


	14. “I am referring to the way you were just flirting with my boyfriend.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas is a great friend. Even gets jealous and a little possessive, and Isak loves it. Home is truly where the heart is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you are all having a wonderful night. This chapter is a little lighter than the previous one as I wanted to write something fun. It definitely has my some themes that are personal favs of mine (ex. dom/sub vibes), so that was fun. I just love possessiveness in a relationship (healthy of course). 
> 
> I listened to a few songs while writing:
> 
> \- Wicked Game by: Chris Isaak  
> \- Talk Show Host by: Radiohead  
> \- Low by: Todrick Hall  
> \- Falling - BROHUG Remix by: Alesso  
> \- Side to Side by Ariana Grande  
> \- No Interruption by: Hoodie Allen
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. All of your comments are so amazing, and your kind words mean the world to me. I am sucha sucker for comments so please just spam me with them on this chapter. Can we get the most comments out of all the chapters on this chapter? If so, I will have a special surprise in the next chapter! SO PLEASE COMMENT!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules

EVEN’S POV

 

“Are you sure you feel up to going to this party tonight?” Even asked, watching Isak fix his hair in the mirror. Isak groaned, since Even had asked him that at least ten times this afternoon. 

 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Isak responded, exasperated. “I can’t stay cooped up in this room forever.” He reasoned. Even got up off of the bed and stood behind Isak, wrapping his arms around Isak’s frail figure. After Isak’s breakdown the week before, Even had spent all of his time taking care of his boy, trying to nurse him back to health. The first forty-eight hours were the worst. Isak always argued whenever Even would try to get him to eat a full meal, and anytime he ate more than a few forkfuls, his stomach would fight against the intrusion and cause him to throw up. Watching it broke Even’s heart every time. But Isak never slipped back, always fought harder, seeing how much it hurt Even. 

 

“I know, but I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Even said, pressing feathery kisses along his neck and shoulder. Isak sighed and leaned back into his touch. He turned around in Even’s arms and laced his fingers behind his long neck. 

 

“I love you.” Isak whispered, rubbing their noses together. Even’s heart tried to beat right out of his chest. He would never get used to hearing those words. 

 

“I love you too.” Even says. Even watches as Isak’s eyes flutter closed, his expression softens, and his chin tilts up to ask for a kiss. It takes every ounce of self control in Even’s body to suppress the mewl threatening to come out of his mouth, and leans forward to comply. Even would be lying if he said Isak’s soft, needy side wasn’t his absolute favorite thing in the world. “Okay, now let’s get going before we’re late.”

 

Isak slips his fingers between Even’s and the two of them head out the door. Hopefully the night wouldn’t end in total disaster. 

 

\--

 

By the time the two of them got to Eva’s house, there was music pumping loudly throughout every room. Walking through the front door, people were packed in from wall to wall. Even squeezed Isak’s hand tighter and started to weave through the people all the way to the kitchen, where he found Jonas and Mahdi laughing over a couple of beers. 

 

“Hey! It’s the star-crossed lovers, out from their little nest once again!” Mahdi yelled, raising his can to then. 

 

“Good to see you boys too.” Even laughed, leaning back against the counter. Isak and him had already made the promise not to drink or smoke that night, since it wasn’t good for either one of them. But what Even hadn’t managed to admit was that he always felt drunk on love and high on Isak anyway that he didn’t need it. “Come here.” Even breathed out so that only Isak could hear, pulling him closer so that Isak’s back was pressed against Even’s chest. Isak instantly melted into the closeness of their bodies. 

 

“Seriously, what the hell is that?” Jonas asks incredulously, and both Isak and Even looked at him with confused expressions. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Isak asked, holding Even’s arms as they wrapped around his waist. 

 

“Your entire body physically deflates when Even touches you, and it’s like every worry that has ever crossed through your mind drains away and is replaced by damn puppies and unicorns or something!” Jonas shouts, unsure of whether he is laughing or yelling. Even smiles brightly, squeezing Isak only slightly closer. He can’t see his face, but he knows that Isak’s cheeks are tinted pink. 

 

“Shut up.” Isak says quietly, barely heard over the music, but he is smiling nonetheless. He then turned his head to the side so that he was talking only to Even. “I’m going to go to the bathroom real quick, and then I’m going to see if I can find Eva, okay baby? I’ll come find you in a little bit.” Even nodded, giving his a quick peck on the lips before releasing him. He definitely stared as Isak’s walked away. 

 

“So how is he doing?” Jonas asked seriously, snapping Even out of his daze. He noticed the concerned look on the bushy-haired boy.

 

“Better. He is up to eating at least one full meal a day, and he doesn’t get sick anymore. Some of the bruises and scratches have started to heal, but it’s going to take a while before he is back on his feet.” Even admits, feeling ice settle in his stomach. “I’m just so mad at myself for not noticing. I thought everything was fine and then when I saw him… I just broke.” Even took a deep breath to keep from choking on his own tongue. “If you would have seen him… I swear for a second I thought I was having a nightmare because he looked like he was already dead.” Even squeezed his eyes shut as he finished the thought. He felt a hand clasp his shoulder, causing him to peek open his eyes. 

 

“Isak has always had to be strong. He never had anybody to take care of him when he was growing up, so he had to learn to do everything on his own. He’d never admit it, but he is so scared all the time. He never thinks he deserves anything. His mother barely ever recognized him, scared him and constantly had to be looked after to keep from hurting herself. His dad bailed. He’s never had someone stay before.” Jonas explained, staring at the ground. 

 

“You stayed.” Even reassured, giving Jonas a sincere look. 

 

“You should have seen him once. He used to light up every room he entered, laughed without fear. He didn’t care what people thought and found joy in everything he could.” Jonas smiled. He pulled his wallet out from his back pocket and took out a folded photo. Even took it and unfolded it carefully, meeting the face of young Isak Valtersen, smiling brightly. Even’s eyes immediately filled with tears that he tried desperately to push back. “That boy right there, that is the boy that lost everything. Had everything ripped out from under him. So you’re damn right I stayed. I love that boy, and I always will.” Jonas said with such conviction that Even could only stare. “And that smile is back. When he’s with you.” Even felt as if his heart had shattered into a million pieces and put back together again. “So please just...don’t leave him. He is so fragile and he let you in. He doesn’t let anyone in, but he did with you and if you leave him, I don’t know if he’ll survive.”   
  
“I love him.” Even admitted, carefully folding the photo and handing it back to Jonas. “I couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him. I’ll be with him as long as he will have me.”

Jonas simply nodded, taking a sip of his beer. 

 

“Well, now that that’s settled, what do you say that we have some fun! I’m gonna go track down Magnus, make sure he didn’t get punched out by some girl. And you… you go find Isak. Make sure that he has a good time tonight.” Jonas concluded. Even nodded, saluting him. Making his way through the crowd, he saw Isak across the room chatting casually with a guy that he didn’t recognize. Something about it seemed off though. Isak was laughing and the other guy had his hand on Isak’s arm. The guy said something, smirking as he went, making Isak blush and let out another laugh. Even felt something deep growl through him. Stalking closer, Even tried to listen in. 

 

“I mean really, I’m glad you weren’t there now cause he would not have even batted his eyes at me! You would have gotten laid and I would have been stuck at home with my hand!” The guy joked, making Isak smack his shoulder and blush as he laughed with him. Even’s head became clouded, only thinking Mine, Mine, Mine. If he didn’t know better, he’d think that this guy was flirting with  _ his _ boyfriend. 

 

“Oh please, you are totally selling yourself short! This guy sounds like he was totally into you, not that it’s hard to imagine!” Isak said back kindly, earning him a wide smile. Even stopped where he stood. Was Isak flirting? No, no he couldn’t be. Even knew Isak, knew the way he acted and this was not the way he was when he was flirting. No shy glances, no subtle touches. He was just being polite, but could he not see what this guy was doing. 

 

“Why thank you, pretty boy!” The other guy said, and Even lunged forward. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Even bit out between clenched teeth, wrapping his arm around Isak’s waist. Isak jumped a little, but quickly settled against Even’s body. 

 

“I don’t know what it is you are referring to.” The boy replied, chest puffing out as he tried to seem unintimidated, regardless of the fact that Even had a couple of inches on him. 

 

“I am referring to the way you were just flirting with  _ my boyfriend _ .” Even drew out the last two words, glaring through him. The boy gulped. 

 

“I didn’t know he was taken, but you might want to keep him on a shorter leash. With a face and body like that, someone might just steal him out from under you.” The boy said smugly, as if he stood a chance. Even was about to bark something back when Isak beat him to it. 

 

“Now, you see, that’s where you’re wrong. If you think someone could make me laugh harder than he does, I can assure you that I haven’t found someone who can do that yet.” Isak gave him a mocking glare. “If you think  _ someone _ can make me happier than he can, I’ve yet to find them. And if you think that  _ anyone _ could fuck me better than he can, well… you’d have to be a God to do that, and by the looks of it, you’re nothing worth worshipping.” Isak spit out, venom oozing from his teeth. Even was shocked out this sudden outburst, watching as the boy whose name he didn’t care to learn walked away with his tail between his legs. 

 

Even didn’t waste a second, pressing Isak against the wall. He had both of his hands resting on the wall on either side of Isak’s head, leaning forward so that he could smell Isak. He smelled of lavender shampoo and chamomile tea and something so uniquely Isak that Even felt an intoxicating buzz shoot through him. 

 

“You’re mine. All mine. I hated the way that boy was looking at you, the way he wanted you in a way that only I can have you.” Even growled. Isak sucked in a breath, eyes hooded. His lashes splayed out over his emerald green stare as he looked up at Even.    
  


“I’m all yours, any way you want me. Only yours. You have all of me.” Isak moaned, leaning forward for a kiss. Even lurched forward, kissing Isak hard, forcing his tongue between Isak’s parted lips. 

 

“Mine.” Even breathed against his lips. 

 

“Yours.” Isak moaned, wrapped his arms around Even’s neck. Even forced himself to pull back, earning a desperate whimper from Isak as he chased after Even’s lips. Even gave him a quick peck before pushing his gently away. 

 

“Come dance with me. I want everybody to see who you belong to.” Even said lowly, voice deep and raspy in a way that only Isak can cause. Isak only nodded, letting himself be led to the center of the room. Isak turned around, pressing his back to Even’s front as Even’s hands held low on his waist. Isak began to slowly sway to the music, lacing his arms up and around Even’s neck behind him. Even revelled in the closeness of their bodies, bending his head down to suck at Isak’s neck. Isak moaned quietly, gasping as Even sunk his deep into the smooth, pale flesh just above his collar bone. Marking him. Claiming him. 

 

They danced through one song, and then another, Even continuing to mark Isak’s neck and shoulders. Eventually Isak turned around, leaning up to press their lips together. 

 

“I love you.” Isak whispered into Even’s ear. 

 

“God, I love you so fucking much. You drive me crazy Isak.” Even said, surging forward to give Isak a kiss that made his knees weak. “And you’re all mine.” Even mumbled against Isak’s lips.    
  


“Always.” Isak breathed. Pulling back, Even pulled Isak off the dance floor, ending up in the kitchen once again, where they found Jonas, Mahdi, and a very pouty Magnus, but as soon as he saw Even, Magnus jumped up and engulfed him in a bear hug.

 

“Even!” He screeched, squeezing the older boy tightly. 

 

“Hey Magnus!” Even laughed, hugging him back. Isak whined, prying Magnus off of Isak and standing in front of him, leaning back. He grabbed Even’s arms and wrapped them around him. 

 

“No. Mine.” Isak pouted, furrowing his brows in frustration. Even smiled, loving when Isak became needy like this. All the boys stared at him with wide eyes, unsure of what to say. 

 

“Geez Isak, I just wanted to give him a hug! Would it kill you to share a little?” Magnus spoke up, smiling through every word. 

 

“It just might, and I don’t feel like finding out.” Isak concluded. “So Magnus, how’d it go with Vilde?” Isak asked pointedly, making it crystal clear that they were changing to subject. Even just chuckled, squeezing Isak closer and giving him a soft kiss on the head. 

 

\--

Hours later, Even was laying in bed watching Isak sleep. He looked to peaceful, so fragile, and Even promised himself that he would love and protect him with everything he had. 

 

“I promise, you will never be alone again. I love you, and I’m not going anywhere.” Even whispered, placing a light kiss to Isak’s forehead before pulling his body close and wrapping his arms around him. Just as Even slipped into slumber, Isak smiled. Leaning forward, he pecked Even on his cheek and snuggled closer.

  
“I never understood the concept of home, but now I do. Because I found my home with you.” Isak said, and joined Even in the realm of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! This chapter was much more fun to write, so I am glad that I can get back to the fun of these two. I will most likely attempt to write Even's mania in the upcoming chapters, but it will not be too intense, and it will end on a good note. I will also tackle his depression, which I will do my best to write accurately, but again, it will end on a positive note (even if it's super long!) and show the support he receives. This universe is where everything gets a happy ending. 
> 
> Now, as I said above, if you guys leave more comments on this chapter than any previous chapter, I will have a special surprise in the next chapter! I won't tell you what it is, but it will be something that I work really hard on that I don't normally share! SO PLEASE COMMENT! I am such a sucker for talking to you guys!
> 
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> As always, forever yours  
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules


	15. Even Rumpelstiltskin himself couldn’t weave any straw into gold this fine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak can't sleep, but maybe that isn't so bad tonight. How had Isak ever survived a Monday without Even?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Yes, I am back! 
> 
> I am sorry that this update took longer than expected. There were many reasons that I was unable to post this chapter before now, including school, work, family issues, relationship drama, and personal insecurity. If some of you were unaware, I received some rather jarring criticism both in the comment section and in other platforms about this fic. I understand if you are not enjoying it, as it might not be everyone's cup of tea. This story if first and foremost written for myself. It is how I see the characters and yes, I definitely embed my own personal desires and fantasies into this story but hey, it's fiction. But I was told that I had wasted the potential of this fic and continued to write worse and worse chapters. As I have stated in previous Notes sections, I already had insecurities of my own that feared this very thing was happening. That I was getting lost and not following a timeline and writing unrealistic portrayals and that overall this fic had gone to the dogs. While I try to be understanding and accepting of constructive criticism, there was really no constructive portion to any of the negativity I received.
> 
> ANYWAY, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Not too much is going on, yet, but I wanted to put something up that helped as an initial transition into what I want to do next. I spent a lot of time outlining several chapters and figuring out where I want this fic to go for the next few chapters.
> 
> Infinite thanks to @hippopotamus and @Evakkk for providing me with such incredible support and care through this tough time. They honestly kept me from abandoning this fic, and fic writing in general, so they are really the main reason that this update is even happening. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy and that I slowly make my way back to the level of writing I was at in the very beginning.
> 
> As always, forever yours  
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules

ISAK’S POV

 

He laid awake in the darkness, the only noise coming from Even’s steady breathes. The only light came from the white glow of his clock, telling him that he was awake at a time when he shouldn’t be. Most nights, the unstoppable racing of his mind would torment him into a restless state of tense shame, but tonight, it was his lack of thoughts that disturbed him. A kind of peace he had never known. He wasn’t scared of it, but he didn’t know how long it would last, so he didn’t want to waste it by sleeping. 

 

As he continued to stare up at the ceiling, he watched as the morning light began to filter in. Had he really stayed up all through the night? He barely felt the clawing of fatigue behind his eyes. His eyes flickered as beams of blue and purple light filtered through his curtains, casting a hazy glow over his room. As the sun continued to rise, the blue and purple melted into gold. Turning over, Isak faced Even, who looked so serene that he couldn’t help reaching out and tracing his delicately sharp features. Even looked as if he was glowing from the light pouring in from the world outside their cozy little bubble. Isak snuggled in closer, relishing in Even’s arms wrapped snugly around his body. He could sure get used to this. 

 

Glancing over at the clock, Isak saw that it was already near time that he would get up for school, so he carefully slipped free of Even’s grasp. Slipping on a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt that was probably Even’s, he padded into the kitchen. He had a soft smile permanently etched on his lips. 

 

“Seriously Noora, just give it a try! I know that you insist on being a noble social justice warrior, but you are young and thriving. You can afford to be a little superficial sometimes.” Isak heard Eskild bickering in the kitchen. 

 

“Nei Eskild! I am not going to use Tinder! Stop suggesting it!” Noora retorted. Isak rounded the corner and saw Eskild standing affronted near the counter, hand on hip and an exasperate look painted across his features. Noora was nursing a mug of steaming tea that frankly seemed perfect to Isak, rolling her eyes fondly at the family guru. 

 

“Noora, just throw yourself into it. Head first, throwing caution to the wind. Like this, woosh! Woosh!” Eskild finished, throwing his head back dramatically. Eyes landing on Isak, he perked up immediately. “Baby Jesus! What are you doing awake and marvelously un-grumpy this morning?” Eskild asked, sashaying over to Isak. 

 

“Just in a good mood this morning, so please don’t ruin it.” Isak answered kindly, moving to open a cabinet to make Even and him some tea. Speaking of which, that was the moment when a certain tall boy decided to shuffle into the kitchen, wearing a pair of low hanging sweatpants. Apparently he had forgotten to grab a shirt. Isak gulped. 

“Morning Pretty Boy.” Even whispered into Isak’s ear after wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing a chaste kiss to his temple. 

 

“Morning Golden Boy.” Isak answered, eyes remaining focused on the tea he was trying to make. Even working their automatic machine became a difficulty when Isak was under the spotlight of Even’s affection. 

 

“You’re happy this morning.” Even stated, not in question or suspicion, just as a fact. Isak blushed slightly, but nodded. 

 

“I woke up wrapped up in you.” Isak stated quietly, thinking that maybe Even didn’t even hear him, but of course he did. 

 

“Are you trying to out-sweet-talk me Isak? Because you really are not playing fair.” Even joked, smiling a grin that spread all the way across his face, exposing his sharp canines that made Isak’s heart race at the thought of how they feel when sinking into his skin. Even was grinning so big that his eyes crinkled, closing slightly but somehow glowing brighter than ever before. He was radiating. And Isak, well, he didn’t mind staring into the sun. The intensity of their locked gazes was interrupted by a quiet beeping, indicating that their tea was ready. 

 

“Here you go baby.” Isak said as he handed it over. “Let’s go get ready.” He said, and less than ten minutes later, they were on their way to school. 

 

\--

Stepping off the tram, Isak held firm to Even’s hand. He was still growing used to the whole PDA thing, but he had grown leaps and bounds. He refused to let Even believe he was anything but proud. Apparently, Even took this as permission to be the biggest Drama Queen on the planet that day. 

 

“Stop, wait a second.” Even said, coming to a halt just outside of Nissen’s gates. Even began patting down his clothes, adjusting his collar, running his fingers deliberately through his hair. Isak stared. Gawked. 

 

“What are you doing?: Isak choked out. Even smirked slightly, making a rosy wave crash across Isak’s cheeks.

 

“I am making sure I am ‘camera ready’. You look so incredibly delicious today, even more than you usually do, and so I am going to get my damn movie moment. The moment where we walk into school as the hottest couple on campus. Maybe ever.” Even said, very matter-of-factly. Isak’s eyes widened, unsure of whether to protest or blush at the compliment. Deciding that this was his chance to prove once and for all that he was in this with Even just as much as Even was in this with him, he untangled their fingers. Even frowned, spirit seeming to droop slightly before it shot back up again tenfold as Isak brought his arm over his shoulder. 

“Maybe this would be a better way to claim me in front of everybody then. A little less subtle. Not everyone is a romantic analyst like you.” Isak teased. He could see Even’s pupils blow out at this, but he just turned towards the entrance. He took one deep breath before surging forward. He felt Even relax and settle in. This was his idea after all. As soon as they stepped into the courtyard, time seemed to slow. 

 

Sure, Isak had come out to his friends, and yes, Even spends a lot of time very close to Isak, and yeah, they hook up at parties, but this was the first time that they were unabashedly together, regardless of who was watching. Because  _ everyone _ was watching. Even’s arm tightened slightly around Isak’s shoulder before slipping slowly to his waist. Everyone stared in awe of them, some jealous, some proud, but none hateful. Isak breathed out, realized not for the first time that maybe he liked the attention. Even was definitely attractive, extremely so. How could he not be proud to be claimed in his arms?

 

Finally, time resumed its normal pace as Even opened the door for Isak, slapping his butt as he walked in. 

 

“Oi! None of that!” Isak laughed, giving Even a squinted look that proved ineffective due to the smile he was unable to fight from his mouth.

 

“Sorry baby, I just couldn’t help it.” Even feigned innocence. 

 

“Well that definitely sounds like a you problem.” Isak retorted, earning a huff from Even. “Just kiss me, you big idiot. I have to go to class.” Isak settled, tilting his chin up to beg for Even’s lips on his. Even was only human after all, so of course he complied. 

 

\--

Isak finally knew what floating on cloud nine meant. It meant that you floated above everything, all of your problems and obligations and stressors sat miles below you, unable to encroach upon your heart. And that day, not even his infuriating biology teacher could dampen his mood. 

 

Heading to his locker to get his books for Norwegian, Isak gasped, coming to an abrupt halt. Taped to his locker was a note, something he never thought he’d receive again. He should have known better. Attached to the front was a single purple Camellia flower at the center of a heart. Pulling it from the paper, Isak stuck it behind his ear without thought, opening the page. 

 

_ Good morning, my Pretty Boy. I was up late last night thinking about ways that I could remind you each and every day of how much I love you and how beautiful you are, even when I am not there. I am quite embarrassed at how long it took me to come up with this, especially since this is how you and I became us. I’ve gotten the amazing privilege to watch you blossom and bloom, infinitely more beautiful than any flower in any garden. You embody the moon and all of the stars, a constant reminder of how beautiful the heavens must be. Sometimes I believe that I am already there.  _

Isak smiled, clutching the paper to his heart as he had done all the others. But this time, all the cracks that he felt inside him weren’t ripped open even more, and they didn’t feel like painful, jarring weaknesses in his armor, but rather a way to let the light in. Even’s light to be exact. His love poured like rosy gold into every crevice of his iced-over heart, melting away his doubts and insecurities, melting the ice caps slightly more day by day, inviting back the spring. 

 

Without hesitating a moment longer, Isak spun around, determined to find Even right then. He barely took a step before he crashed into a body, one he would know anywhere. 

 

“Even.” Isak breathed out, burying his head in Even’s neck as he snaked his arms into the short hairs tickling the back of his neck.

 

“I’m glad you like it.” Even chuckled, lacing his fingers through Isak’s curls. Even Rumpelstiltskin himself couldn’t weave any straw into gold this fine. “But I have to say, this whole flower in the hair thing is kind of doing it for me.” He tempted, tugging lightly on on of Isak’s particularly unruly curls, tucking it behind the ear that still held the flower. “I might have to figure out a way to get you to where a whole crown of them.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes but didn’t even try to fight the fond smile that bloomed from the very depths of his heart. 

 

“You are my favorite person on this planet.” He admitted dreamily, staring into Even’s eyes with such fond admiration, such wanting, longing, and love, that Isak felt Even gasp and tug Isak into a tight embrace. 

 

“Love. It’s like a delicate flame. And Isak, baby, you fuel my fire.” Even whispered, lips brushing softly over the strands of golden hair on top of Isak’s head. Isak looked up, asking for a kiss and Even of course complied. He gave Isak his heart and soul with every swipe of his tongue, pulling away breathless. 

 

Isak pulled away, hearing the warning bell go off. Placing one final kiss on Even’s lips, he reluctantly slipped away, a powerful warmth radiating through his veins. 

 

Watching Isak go, Even couldn’t help but trace his fingers of his lips as if he could still feel the traces of him there. He was so gone for this soft boy already, he didn’t know what to do. It was a love that consumed you. He was terrified of it, but he had also never felt more at home. 

“I want you, Isak Veltersen. Today, and tomorrow, and next week, and for the rest of my life.” Even admitted to the empty air that only moments ago shared space with his beloved Pretty Boy, and he smiled when his stomach didn’t twist up into knots at the promise of forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that was just a little bit of fluffly boyfriends loving each other. I hope you enjoyed! I have a pretty solid plan for the next few chapters, so I hope to be able to get back on track to update pretty often. I can't promise every day like I was at the start, but I will do my best not to leave you guys waiting. Although, so far, I haven't really been one for cliffhangers, so I hope it's not too bad of a wait. 
> 
> Please let me know what your thoughts are on this chapter or this fic as a whole or on just my writing and style in the comments! If you guys can get to 15 comments (and since I reply to them all, that would get us to 30), I will not only NOT leave you on a cliffhanger in the NEXT chapter (because, trust me, with my plans, I could), but I will also attach a surprise in the next chapter that I made myself that I think you guys would enjoy. I really miss talking to you all and interacting with you in the comments, so please just comment. It takes like 30 seconds to say whether you like it or not, and it makes my day. 
> 
> LAST THING! How would you guys feel if I updated a little slower, like every 3-4 days, but made the chapters longer and had more references and maybe some links in them to really beef it up a bit. I am trying to really plan out this fic so that I can keep it going for a long time since I am sort of falling in this with this universe. Let me know as I am trying to see how many chapters I can have in the end. 
> 
> As always, forever yours  
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules


	16. You and Me and the Devil Makes 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the first day of spring, and the sun is so bright. Maybe a little too bright. And Even thinks Isak is shining even brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I this chapter starts off on the same day that the last chapter left off on. I am trying to have the timeline be more consecutive so that it doesn't jump around and feel really disjointed like it did. I hope it's better!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please leave kudos and comments if you want! I absolutely adore talking to you guys and that is even more so now that season 4 has started. 
> 
> As always, forever yours  
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules

EVEN’S POV

 

**Mandag 15:45**

 

Somehow, Even made it through the rest of his classes. He couldn’t stop fidgeting in Statistics, constantly tapping his pencil against the desk just to give his hands something to do. In Norwegian, his leg wouldn’t stop shaking and so his whole body vibrated to the point where he almost fell out of his seat. When the final bell rang, he swiped his bag off the table and sprinted to the courtyard to wait for Isak. It had been the first warm day of the season, finally welcoming Spring, and Even felt infectious. He propped himself against the bike rack. Frantically shoving his earbuds into his ears, he clicked on a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnA9stiX4gY)  to set the perfect mood: the slow motion entrance, when the girl enters looking like a princess, or when Isak Valtersen walks out looking like an angel. 

 

Just as Even’s finger presses play, the school doors swing open. The first note plays and time slows. Isak strolls out, bag hanging over one shoulder, jacket tied around his waist, and the sun bouncing off his face like crystals in the moonlight. A flash of light dances off his cheekbone, reflecting beauty back to the blue sky. His green eyes twinkle, pools of green swimming in the sun. His golden hair looks good enough to hang in a museum for the whole world to admire or to lock away in a chest as buried treasure. Isak looks like a child of the sun, flowers blooming in all of his broken places. Honey trickles through his veins rather than blood, and every graze of Isak’s fingers on Even feels like the first rain to awaken the earth. Even can’t help but stare, slack-jawed and doe-eyed. 

 

“Be careful, baby. You’re gonna catch flies.” Isak jokes, time resuming to its normal pace. Even bends down to steal a chaste kiss from Isak’s lips, tasting strawberries and watermelon and morning dew on his tongue. When he pulls away, Isak is grinning widely, the way he only does for Even. 

 

“Let’s go, Pretty Boy. It is much too nice of a day not to enjoy it!” Even exclaims, sauntering off knowing Isak would follow. They’d follow each other anywhere. Even leads Isak to the tram, sneaking glances at his any chance he can to marvel at the way he sparkles. Isak catches him more often than not of course, both of them too attuned with the other to miss. 

 

“Where are you taking me?” Isak asks for the fifth time since they got on the tram, passing stop after stop. Even just smiled and kissed Isak’s forehead. Even’s mind is racing, thinking of how Isak’s laugh reminds him of lilacs and bumblebees. He is thinking about when Isak first wakes up in the morning, and his voice is soft and needy, and he makes grabby hands for Even, he sounds like tulips and wishing wells. But Even’s favorite, the sound that he’d be happy to die to, is when Isak moans. When Isak moans, Even hears roses and sizzling beaches and full moons. He hears every promise made and every heart broken and every life saved and every loss mourned. He hears heaven and he hears hell, he hears the angels and the demons and every prayer, every sin. He hears religion and he hears Isak moan. He hears every Isak moan. He hears every star in the sky burn a little brighter and every galaxy expand and collide. 

 

The tram rolls along, carrying them to their destination and Even can hear the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsSbA9rDyAw)  playing as the director zooms in. The camera catches their faces as the world flies by behind the window in the background, and the subtle melody rings out, communicating a thousand things through the air. 

 

Finally, they arrive at their stop. Even brings Isak’s hand to his lips, pressing a butterfly kiss to his knuckles and pulling gently towards the door. 

 

“Where are we?” Isak asks, voice serene and blissful, not a hint of concern in the note. 

 

“Somewhere that welcomes the sun.” Even says, carrying them forward. Isak wrinkles his brow slightly, unsure of how to interpret his statement, but Even thinks nothing of it. The world is being reborn again, and he wants to experience it with Isak. 

 

“Okay…” Isak starts, “And where is that?”

 

“Twice or thrice had I lov'd thee, before I knew thy face or name; so in a voice, so in a shapeless flame angels affect us oft, and worshipp'd be!” Even suddenly exclaimed. He remembered a poem by John Donne that was almost too perfect for this moment. Isak was smart, the most brilliant boy he had ever known, and he soared like [Air and Angels](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems-and-poets/poems/detail/44091) , heart filled with so much love that it lifts him right off his feet. Isak’s eyes bulged, taken aback by this sudden outburst. “Oh Pretty Boy! Can’t you just feel it, the electricity in the air. I feel like I could fly if I tried, like the sun is running liquid gold through every cell of my body!” Even finally shouted, turning and scooping Isak up into his arms bridal style and swinging him around. Even took off running as quickly as he could with his boy in his arms, carrying them down a path into the woods, a trail often used for hiking. Even’s mom would bring him here when he was younger and needed to escape his mind for a bit. He had wandered a little too far one time and stumbled upon a pond secluded from the rest of the forest, and the trees parted to let in the sun. It was about a mile from the road, and Even’s ran the whole way, ignoring Isak’s protests to slow down or release him. 

 

“Even!” Isak shouted when he finally slowed to a stop. Even set him down on his feet gently, not recognizing Isak’s frustration. 

 

“I know it’s around here somewhere! You’re going to love this baby boy! It’s absolutely magnificent!” Even swooned, turning here and there with wild eyes. 

 

“Even!” Isak screamed, latching onto his arm, finally forcing Even’s eyes on him. “What are we doing? I don’t know where we are and I really think we should go home.” Isak pleaded. 

“No! I have to find it, you have to see it. Oh, it’s so beautiful Isak! You’ll see.” Even insisted, and he began to weave through the dense brush. Everything looked different, it was all wrong. But he  _ knew _ it was here. He heard Isak rustling behind him, trying to keep up. He surged on, and when he made it through, he sighed. He’d found it! “Look Isak! Here is it! I told you I’d find it, silly boy.” Even laughed, presenting his little [oasis](http://img14.deviantart.net/6c32/i/2011/334/9/d/secret_pond_by_aldafea-d4hqsjr.jpg)  to the love of his life. 

 

“It’s wonderful, baby. Absolutely perfect, my Golden Boy.” Isak smiled, pecking Even’s lips quickly. “I’m not feeling so well. I think all this walking has made me dizzy. Can we head home? I’d love to lie down in bed for a bit.” Isak goaded, giving Even his most believable puppy eyes. Even’s heart picked up, worry setting in. 

 

“Yes! We should do that, don’t want you to get sick, or else we’d miss all of the adventures! Let’s go!” Even agreed, and then they were off once again. 

 

On the tram, they decided to sit down as they rode back to Isak’s flat. Isak rested his head on Even’s shoulder, and Even had his arm around Isak, but his legs wouldn’t stop bouncing. Isak pretended not to notice, but how could he not when it caused both of their bodies to tremble. Finally, they made it back to their stop and headed to the kollectiv. 

 

“How are you feeling baby?” Even asked when they got to the door. Even had refused to let go of Isak for a second, keeping his arms wrapped around him firmly, as if he’d collapse at any moment. At first, Isak had tried to move away but just sighed and settled in when that had failed. 

 

“Much better, I think the tram ride was more than enough to get me back on my feet.” Isak told him, fitting his key into the door. 

 

“Mm, perfect Pretty Boy.” Even whispered lowly in Isak’s ear, arms wrapping around his waist. “Cause I am going to fuck you until I can’t anymore.” Even growled, brushing his lips over Isak’s ear. Isak visibly shivered, biting his lip to suppress a moan. Finally getting the door open, Even shoved Isak through it, latching onto his cheeks and smashing their lips together, slamming the door shut with his foot. Even licked greedily into Isak’s mouth, eliciting a whimper and a moan from him. Even took and took and took, wanting to taste every inch of Isak’s mouth before his moved along Isak’s jaw and down his neck. He sunk his teeth into the creamy flesh, earning a gasp from Isak’s perfect lips. He desperately hoped that he would leave a few noticeable marks on his boy so everyone would know he was his. Isak’s hands fisted into Even’s perfect, wind-swept hair, panting desperately.

  
“Are my two favorite princes home already?!” Eskild yelled, clapping as he stepped into the hallway, stopping abruptly at the scene before him. “You couldn’t even make it to the bedroom? Oh what it must be like to have a teenage libido.” Eskild chastised, chuckling at himself. Isak broke away, cheeks flushing. Even pulled back for a second, but when he saw the rose gold break out on Isak’s face, he dove back in with twice the fervor, not caring whether Eskild or anyone else was there or not. 

“Baby, stop.” Isak breathed, pushing at Even’s shoulders. Even whined, but obliged. 

 

“Hi Eskild, how was your day? Good? Good. Have a great night!” Even spewed out as he dragged Isak down the hall. He threw the door open to Isak’s bedroom and pulled Isak inside, closing and locking the door behind him. “Perfect. Now where was I?” Even whispered, before lunging towards Isak. However, Isak stepped back and held up his hands. “What’s wrong?” Even asked, worried. 

 

“What’s going on Even?” Isak questioned, fear painted plainly on his angelic features. Even’s stomach dropped. 

 

“I just want you so bad baby. The sun came out and you looked so damn delicious and I just… god I need you. I need to see your beautiful body and taste your skin and be inside you.” Even groaned. Isak’s eyes fluttered shut and his mouth dropped open. Without hesitating, Even kissed him hungrily, sloppily. Isak immediately responded, wetly kissing Even back. 

 

“Then take me.” Isak breathed out when Even moved to his neck. [And oh, Even did.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mi7DV1p-_zQ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that was that! As you can see, Even is jumpstarting a manic episode, and while he is a little all over the place, I really want to show that it's not always explosive and violent and heartbreaking. Sure, it is worrisome. We can see that with Isak. I want to show that it's not always awful and heartbreaking and terrifying. That life isn't some big shit show because of his mental illness. I am going to try to find a balance between hardship and comfort. Yes, it can be hard and it can be painful and it can be scary, but that's not EVERYTHING. It's not a cycle of endless turmoil, just constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop. And I really need to show that Isak doesn't have to love Even IN SPITE of his mental illness, but that Even's mind truly is beautiful and magical and enchanting and breathtaking and awe-inspiring not matter if it is seeing the world in neon or black and white.
> 
> Okay, mini rant over!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me comments with your opinions and thoughts. I absolutely adore reading your comments and interacting with you! 
> 
> As always, forever yours  
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules


	17. And they slept...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is super sore, and Even hates himself. Eskild helps his family, and Isak opens his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I AM BACK! Oh my god, I am so sorry for that unexpected hiatus. So much has been going on for me, both good and bad, and I just got too caught up to write anything. I didn't want to just post something short and half-assed, so I hope you aren't too mad at me. Luckily, I am graduating in about 2 1/2 weeks, and then it is SUMMER! So I'll be able to write more often. I don't know how much longer I will be writing this particular fic, but I have a few ideas for some oneshots and chaptered fics. I might post them at the same time as this one is going on, or wait until after this one ends, but we'll see. Again, I am so sorry! But yes, I am back!
> 
> This chapter is obviously dealing with some heavy stuff (Even's depression after the mania), but I tried to handle it in a way that is somewhat humorous so it isn't too heavy. 
> 
> Of course, please comment your thoughts, opinions, yell at me for disappearing! Whatever you want! Just comment. I will be going through ALL OF THE CHAPTERS (can you believe we are at 17 already) and answering any comments I have missed. 
> 
> Forever yours  
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules

ISAK’S POV

 

“Faen.” Isak breathed out, splayed out on his back. There were still stars in his eyes and his chest was heaving. Even fell to the side, laughing at Isak’s daze. His whole body felt like it was glowing, glistening with sweat and that “just fucked” haze. The two of them had been going at it all night long, Even never tiring and always wanting more. Already, Isak could feel Even crawling back over now for… was it Round 12? “Even, baby, I can’t.” Isak whimpered. It was so good, beyond good, but his body was spent. He was going to have bruises and scratches and hickeys all over him in the morning and God! He was going to be SO sore. 

 

“Are you okay, pretty boy? Did I hurt you?” Even asked him, running a hand through his damp curls. Isak could hear the hint of concern in his voice, and shook his head. 

 

“No, I’m fine. I’m just spent. I don’t think I can go again.” He admitted, trying to calm his breathing and fully come back to Earth. 

 

“That’s okay darling!” Even said, and then Isak felt his weight come off the bed. The panic came back and in his weakened state, Isak couldn’t hold back a sob. Even snapped back, falling over Isak. “What’s wrong? Baby, are you okay?”

 

“Please don’t go. Stay here, with me. Please.” Isak begged, tears streaming down his face. He moved his arms to try and wrap them around Even’s neck, but he has nothing left. No energy, no control. Even shushed him and pulled him into his arms. 

 

“It’s okay baby! I’m right here, I’ll never leave you!” Even exclaimed, and Isak got so lost in Even’s hold that he drifted into a dreamless sleep. 

 

\---

 

A few hours later, Isak blinked awake as the sun rose over the city. It glistened across their room and he was relieved to feel Even’s body still pressed against his. Isak tried to move over so he could look at Even and he winced. His whole body ached, and when he peered down, he grimaced at the spattering of marks littering his body. Mustering up his strength and will, Isak forced himself onto his side to look at Even. Tears sprung to his eyes at how much pain he was in, squeezing them shut and biting his lip to hold back a whine. When he opened them, he was surprised to be met with Even’s blue eyes. “God morgen.” He whispered, blinking rapidly to dispel the tears. 

 

“You’re in pain.” Even stated, voice hoarse and hollow. 

 

“Nothing I can’t handle baby, and it was well worth it.” Isak said, putting on a smile. He gritted his teeth as he lifted his arm and placed his hand on Even’s face, stroking along his cheeks. 

 

“I can’t believe you let me do this to you.” Even whispered, voice cracked and broken. Tears slipped down his face, and Isak tried to wipe them all away. “You’d leave if you could, but I even took that away from you.” Even bit out. 

 

“Don’t say that. Even, no. I love you, you know that. You didn’t do anything to me that I didn’t want.” Isak tried to counter. Even looked heartbroken and empty. Isak felt helpless. “Baby, don’t worry about me. I’m just a little sore, but I’m sure it will wear off with a little more rest. Let’s get some more sleep, okay Evi?” Isak prodded. Even just nodded slowly, eyes slipping shut. Isak waited until Even’s breathing evened out to force himself onto his back and reach out for his phone. He counted to ten, dialed the number, and forced himself to press send. “Hey, Eskild. Can you come into my room, very quietly?” Isak whispered. 

 

“Of course baby Jesus! On my way, full stealth mode!” Eskild chirped, ridiculously awake for this hour. Not a minute later, Eskild padded into the room quietly and kneeled beside Isak on the bed. “What’s up little sun?” Eskild whispered, propping his chin on his hands and fluttering his eyes. 

 

“Okay, so I need your help. You are not allowed to make this weird or be infuriating if you can help it, alright?” Isak warned. Eskild just nodded. “So, Even was manic. I didn’t notice it until it got bad yesterday. I was terrified that he would run off or get hurt, so I brought him back here. He got really turned on and wouldn’t stop touching me. I’m only human Eskild, I couldn’t say no. And I figured it would at least keep him here. But I didn’t anticipate that we would have sex like 10 times over for hours. And now I can’t move. And he is depressed. Help please?” Isak breathed, closing his eyes as if to brace himself for some sort of verbal assault. 

 

“Oh Isak.” Eskild started softly, making Isak poke open one eye. “Are you still naked under the blanket?” He asked, not a hint of humor in his voice. Isak nodded, unable to fight the blush that tinted his cheeks. “It’s okay, I have seen you naked before, and I know you have seen me. I’ll do my best not to look if I can help it. Come on, let’s get you up.” Eskild said, tone completely serious with nothing but concern. He pushed one are under Isak’s back and another scooped under his knees before lifting him off the bed. 

 

“Thank you.” Isak whispered into his ear as he was carried out of the room and placed into the bathtub in the bathroom. Eskild leaned over and turned on the water. As the hot water engulfed his skin, Isak sighed. “Wow, that’s so nice.” He breathed out, laughing a little. The tension seeped out of the room.    
  


“So, talk to me Isak. Are you okay? You have to take care of yourself too.” Eskild asked, taking in his battered frame. 

 

“I know, Guru, I know. I really am okay. I know I don’t look it, but I am. I’m just worried. I probably should have stopped at Round 3, at the very least, but I liked it. And I wanted it. He didn’t force himself on me, he didn’t hurt me. I wanted it.” Isak reassured. He truly did want it, that part is true. And he was worried. “I know he is going to blame himself for me not being okay right now, but I am fine. Just sore. My body is not used to that kind of exertion.” Isak explained. Eskild nodded understandably. 

 

“That’s where I can definitely help. I can’t say I have done… well, that. But I definitely know how to care for a post-sex hangover, so to speak.” He said cheerily. Isak smiled. This was not as awful as he had imagined. “So, sit in there for a little while and I will go get you some sustenance. I’m sure that your body isn’t only sore, but also severely lacking…nutrients. And that your throat is hella sore. Amiright?” Eskild joked. Isak blushed, but nodded his head. Eskild skipped out of the room and Isak could hear muffled noises coming from the kitchen. He waited patiently, revelling in the warm water as it eased all the tightness in his muscles. Moving was still going to be painful, but it would be more of a dull ache than an overwhelming stab of death. After a few minutes, Eskild padded back in carrying a plate, a steaming cup of tea, and a water bottle tucked safely under his arm. “Here we go!”

 

“Thanks.” Isak stated, grabbing the tea as Eskild sat down on the floor next to him. “This really should be more awkward.” Isak admitted. He gestured down to his naked body that was now mostly submerged in water. Eskild just chuckled, grabbing a bottle from the counter. 

 

“I don’t see why? You’re my family Isak, and I am taking care of you. Nothing awkward about that. But if you are so determined to be embarrassed by your body, than here.” Eskild said, ignoring Isak’s mouth that was opening and closing to try and find something to say, and poured a little bit of bubble bath into the water. It quickly covered the water with a small layer of foam that hid most of Isak’s body. 

 

“Thanks. Again.” Isak whispered, a kind smile plastered on his face. They ate and drank in silence and Isak was already feeling more like himself. Once the food was gone and the water had started to go cold, Isak spoke up again. “I should probably go check on him. It’s been at least an hour since I left him and he could wake up any minute. I think this episode is… I don’t know. Something about it feels different.” 

 

“Sure, no problem.” Eskild said, grabbing a towel. “Here you go! I’ll be in the living room if you need me.” Eskild planted a quick kiss on Isak’s forehead before heading out of the bathroom. Isak pulled the drain out and stood, wrapping the towel around his waist. Once back in the bedroom, he pulled on boxers, grey sweats, and plain white t-shirt. As he pulled it over his head, he saw Even’s eyes flutter open. 

 

“Hi baby.” He breathed out, crawling over to Even’s fragile frame. Most of his pain had subsided, and he could move with relative ease. 

 

“Why are you still here?” Even bit out with more venom than Isak was expecting. He froze, words feeling like a slap, but he shook it off quickly. 

 

“I would never leave you.” He responded, laying down next to Even. 

 

“You don’t love me. How could you? Look at me. I’m a monster. I used you and hurt you for hours last night and now you are here looking after me when you obviously hate me. You probably can’t stand to look at me.” Even said, all in one breath. Isak took a deep breath, inhale and exhale, before standing up from the bed. He silently made his way to his backpack that was strewn on the floor. He pulled out a book and came back to the bed. Even was eyeing him cautiously, curiously. 

 

“I do love you. I could never hate you. You’re incredible, you know that? You amaze me. I miss you when you’re not by my side, and I feel lost when I’m not wrapped up in you. You’re not a monster, you’re a god. And I’ll worship you until I die.” Isak started. He grazed his palm along the cover of the book in his hands, a fond smile tickling his lips. “But I know that words don’t hold a lot of weight right now. I wasn’t even sure I was going to show you this, and especially not this soon but… I actually started taking a few drawing classes.” Isak saw Even’s eyes widen a bit at this. “I know that art is your thing, of course, but I couldn’t think of a way to use biology or chemistry to show you just how much you mean to me. So I have been practicing and I think I finally got it mostly right.” Isak said. Even’s eyebrows creased, confusion plastering over the sadness for a moment. Isak opened the book and flipped through pages and pages of sketches, most very rough and hardly recognizable, but there was a significant increase in quality as you kept going. Finally, about three-quarters of the way through the sketchbook, Isak stopped. And on that page was a [sketch of Even with a caption](https://plus.google.com/photos/photo/103358289110472015977/6417577973804583730?icm=false&authkey=CIn9geyY67PpggE).

“Frelser med et ødelagt skjold” Isak read aloud in a whisper. “Savior with a broken shield.” He repeated. “You saved me, Even. I was so lost and so alone, but then you came and showed me I was worth something. You make me feel wanted and cared for and loved in a way nobody can.” Isak rambled, pouring his heart to the boy in the picture and the boy in his bed, but most of all to the boy in his heart. “I know that every thought in your mind right now is telling you that I’m lying or that you somehow don’t deserve me. But baby, oh baby, it’s me that doesn’t deserve you. So stop fighting me. Stop trying to convince me to leave, because I won’t. Just let me hold you, let me show you how much I love you, and we’ll sleep. All you have to do is sleep.” Isak said, closing the sketchbook and placing it on the bedside table. He saw tears running down Even’s face and reached out to wipe them away. 

  
“I love you so much.” Even whispered as Isak pulled the blanket over their bodies. Isak sighed, pulling Even’s head to his chest.    
  
“I love you too, with all of my heart. Just listen to how it beats for you.” Isak said, holding Even as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world. Maybe he was. And they slept. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! The next chapter will be up relatively soon, I promise this time! It will deal with Even's depression more, especially the process of him coming out of it and Isak taking care of him. It won't be too long, and will most likely be somewhat "resolved" by the end of the next chapter since this fic is about sweet, soft boys who love each other, but I don't want to just gloss over it and skip back to the good part. 
> 
> Yes, that is my drawing of Even. I wanted to share it somehow and though this would be acute way to do so. I am sorry that I didn't include smut in this chapter, as some of you were expecting. I have personal issues I am struggling with that made writing sex a little difficult for me right now, especially rough sex as I imagine it would have been. I will write more smut down the line, so don't worry too much. Sorry if you were disappointed!
> 
> Anyway, please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed! I really want to interact with you all again, as I missed you just as much as (I hope) you missed me! SO COMMENT!
> 
> Forever yours  
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules


	18. "What did the stimulus say to the neuron after they got married?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is the Master of Puns, Even's parents are supportive, and Even is a sleepy baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like I keep having to apologize for disappearing. The last few weeks have been hectic. I had prom and then I graduated, and now I am starting a new job and an internship, so figuring that out is a little stressful. I am hoping that, since i have more time now, I will be able to write more. We all know, however, that I am terrible at keeping promises when it comes to a writing schedule so I will just try my best. 
> 
> Now, there is not too much Evak in this chapter, but it is sort of setting things up for later and introducing a few new ideas. I will have more notes at the end! Please enjoy!

Fredag, 11:36, Isak’s POV

 

“Eskild, I have to go out for a bit. Can you watch him please? I think he is feeling better since I got him to shower and eat a bit, but he is still sleeping a lot.” Isak asked, slipping his sneakers on. He was wrapping a scarf around his neck when Eskild walked closer, pulling Isak into a hug. “Uh, what are you doing?”

 

“I know that he sort of shuts down and curls in on himself when he’s like this, so you probably haven’t been hugged in a few days.” Eskild shrugged, keeping a firm hold on Isak until he acquiesced to return the gesture. “This is hard on you too, so I am here for you. We all need some affection.” Isak felt his heart grow three sizes and if he hugged Eskild a little tighter, he’d never admit it. It made going out even harder, but he pulled away. 

 

“Thank you.” Isak said softly, hoping that Eskild can see the depth and sincerity in his eyes. Eskild just nodded his head and padded off to check on Even. Isak zipped up his jacket and walked out. 

 

Isak had been playing with the idea of moving out and getting a place with Even for a while now, but it never seemed plausible. They had no money, and they hadn’t even talked about it, so it was just an itch Isak needed to scratch. So, he is going to a job interview. It’s a part-time lab assistant, but from the description, he would be playing janitor way more often than mad scientist. At least the pay was good. Even though he was a little young, he knew he was more than qualified, and he just hoped that the universe was on his side. 

 

He walked through the door five minutes earlier for his noon appointment, eyes stinging for a split second from the fluorescent lights and was less than shocked at the monochromatic white aesthetic. I guess all stereotypes have to come from somewhere. 

 

“Hello.” Isak greeted the older woman behind the front desk. She looked up and smiled at him warmly, bathing him in a maternal glow. 

 

“Hi sweetie! How may I help you?” She asked sweetly. 

 

“Oh, my name is Isak Valtersen. I have a job interview at 12:00 for the lab assistant position.” He answered with as much kindness as he could muster. 

 

“Lovely! I’ll page Dr. Adrian and he will come get you in a few minutes. Please make yourself comfortable.” She answered quickly, smiling a little brighter. “And honey, don’t worry. You’re gonna do great.” She said a little quieter, as if she was revealing a secret. She finished with a wink before turning to page his interviewer. His lips twitched with the urge to answer her but he just went to take a seat in one of the leather white chairs. 

 

He had barely read two pages into one of the science journals laid out on the table before Dr. Adrian came out to lead him into his office for his interview. Somehow, he felt like this was one of those cosmic moments that would change the course of his life. He just hoped it was for the better. 

 

Fredag, 14:56

 

“Oh! Oh! How about this one! What did the stimulus do to the neuron after they got married?” Isak said in between laughed, arm clutching his stomach as he heaved for air. 

 

“Oh gosh just lay it on me already!” Dr. Adrian begged, wiping tears from his eyes.    
  


“Carried it over the threshold!” Isak shouted, and the two of them broke out into uncontrollable guffaws, falling over each other in delight. 

 

“Oh kid, you are too much!” Dr. Adrian stuttered out, holding onto the front desk to keep upright. Finally both of them started to calm down, and the woman behind the front desk was beaming at Isak with a knowing glint in her eye. “Antonia, cancel all of my other interviews. We have found the new addition to our little family. I swear he is going to bring the roof down on this place!” He shouted before giving Isak one final handshake and a gleaming smile before retreating back to his office. Isak and Antonia can hear some mumbling behind the frosted glass before Dr. Adrian could be heard laughing once more. 

 

“Well, I guess it went well then, huh Isak?” Antonia smirked, glasses pointing at him on the end of her nose. Isak blushed. 

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” He answered. “I look forward to seeing you on Monday!” He said, nodding his head before making his way to the tram. Even was always the superstitious one of the pair, but Isak felt like this was a sign. It was meant to be. 

 

Fredag, 15:35

 

Isak stood outside of Even’s parent’s house. Despite his newfound confidence, the nerves of what he was about to do had crept back in. Taking one last deep breath, he reached out and rung the doorbell. After a few seconds of muffled sounds, the door flew open to reveal Even’s mom. 

 

“Isak?” She asked, shocked, before pulling him into a hug and shutting the door with her foot. “Wait, is Even okay?” She panicked. He waved her off. 

 

“Yes, yes of course. Don’t worry. He is at mine, sleeping. Eskild is looking after him.” Isak reassured her. Just then, Even’s dad rounded the corner. 

“Isak! It’s so nice to see you! Is Even alright?” He asked, concern mixing with joy.    
  


“He is fine, just sleeping. Nothing to worry about.” Isak concluded. “I actually am glad you are both here, I came to discuss something.” He said, sucking in another deep breath to calm his racing heart. 

 

“Of course sweetie, what is it?” Mrs. Bech Næsheim inquired, sitting down on the couch. Mr. Bech Næsheim and Isak followed.

 

“Ok, so, I had an idea a few weeks ago. Even has been staying at mine quite often, and it just sort of makes sense. And the kollektivet is really crowded right now, what with Noora back and everything.” Isak rambled a bit, before steeling himself and finally saying what was on his mind. “I would like to ask Even to move in with me. In our own place.” He said, unable to meet the eyes of Even’s parents. He heard Mrs. Bech Næsheim gasp, but he still couldn’t look up. 

 

“Oh honey! That’s wonderful!” He heard her say softly, voice brimming with excitement. When he finally met her eyes, he saw that she was on the verge of tears. 

 

“I know that we are still young, but I don’t live at home anyway, and this way I can look after him. I already have some money saved up, and I actually just left a job interview before coming here. I got the job. So that should be able to get us by until Even finds a job, and just… yeah.” Isak paused, calming his racing heart before finishing. “I love him.” He felt a tear slip down his cheek and he smiled. This was the first time he was telling anyone about his idea, and he didn’t realize until this moment how much it mattered to him. 

 

“We know you do, Isak.” Mr. Bech Næsheim said. “And we know he loves you too. We think that would be a great idea. If you need any help, with money or packing or finding apartment listings, anything, anything at all, don’t hesitate to come to us.” He said. Isak stood and gave both of them a hug. 

 

“Thank you. Thank you both so much. I never knew what it felt like to have a family, so yeah. Thank you. Love you guys, we’ll come by for dinner soon!” Isak said as he walked to the door. 

 

“I’m going to hold you to that sweetie! Tell Even I said hi!” Mrs. Bech Næsheim shouted as the door swung shut. Now Isak just had to wait for Even to feel better and hope that he believed it was as good of an idea as they did. 

 

Fredag, 16:08

 

“Hey Eskild, I’m home.” Isak said quietly, toeing off his sneakers. Eskild came around the corner, grinning his peppy smile that always seemed just a tad too bright to be normal. 

 

“Hey baby jesus! Glad you’re home! Even was sleeping most of the day, but I was just about to try and get him to eat.” He explained.

 

“Thanks Guru. I’ll go see him. Just… thank you for everything.” Isak said, stepping forward and giving Eskild a hug. He heard a surprised squeak escape Eskild’s throat before his arms snaked around Isak and held on tight. “I would not be who I am right now if it wasn’t for you. I love you, I really do Eskild.” Isak whispered into his shoulder before pulling away. 

 

“Oh, Isak, bless your heart. Of course! You’re family and I love you. Now go on before you make me cry.” Eskild waved his hand dramatically, prancing back into the kitchen with a whoosh of his head. Isak smiled before padding down the hallway to his bedroom. He opened the door and just leaned against the frame. 

 

Even was beautiful. Isak knew this, as he had the privilege of seeing Even’s face every single day. One thing Isak will never get over, however, is just how ethereal Even looks while he is sleeping. Isak can’t help but stare. 

 

“A picture will last longer.” Isak heard Even mumble out, eyes still closed. He giggled, shuffling over the bed and laying down next to him. 

 

“Maybe, but I can’t kiss you through a picture.” Isak whispered before leaning down and placing a delicate kiss to Even’s nose, both of his cheeks, and then finally to his plush lips. Even sighed contently, curling into Isak. “How are you feeling?” Isak asked softly, stroking his fingers through Even’s hair that he finally managed to get washed earlier that morning.    
  
“Better, just sleepy.” Even mumbled, words slurred against the pillow.

 

“Do you want to try and eat some food? I can get something quick.” Isak offered. Even’s grip on Isak’s shirt tightened and he let out a faint whine.

 

“No baby, stay. Please don’t leave me.” Even begged, breathing rapidly growing heavy. Isak smiled, leaning down to place a kiss into Even’s hair. 

 

“Never.” Isak said with intense sincerity. “I will never leave you. It’s okay my love, just sleep. We can just sleep.” Isak whispered as Even’s breathing evened out. Isak spent some time just listening to the sound of Even breathing, relishing in the feeling of Even’s heart beating beneath his fingertips. “I’ll never leave you.” Isak whispered, before drifting away to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So there we go! So Even will most likely be recovered from his episode by the next chapter, so that's good! I didn't write from Even's POV while he was in his depressive episode since that is just a little to raw and personal for me, plus that would just bring lots of angst, which I am trying to avoid with this fic as much as I can respectfully. I hope you understand where I am coming from. 
> 
> Since we are only a few weeks away from the end of SKAM, I have been stressing out over whether the fandom will stay and keep thriving even when the show is over. I personally plan to keep writing, because I am SO not ready to give up our boys. I will also be keeping up with the actors on the show, supporting their future projects. I have fallen in love with them as people beyond just their characters. SO, this brings me to an idea. I want to keep this fic going indefinitely. Obviously, it is all going to be fiction, especially once it catches up with the end of the show, but I figure we could just follow this version of Isak and Even for their whole lives, as far as we can get. I will keep writing as long as you guys want me to keep this fic going. 
> 
> Lastly, I would just like to dedicate the cute, sleepy fluff and cuddles to Evakkk. I know that things are rough right now but you have a supporter and friend in me love! <3
> 
> So that is that! I hope you enjoyed and please come leave me comments. I want to talk to you and your feedback and support are the only things that get me off my butt to actually write!
> 
> As always, forever yours.  
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules


	19. Isak, however, is the master of cooking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is the best boyfriend. Even is sleepy. Isak finally musters up the courage to ask Even something big. Just two boys hopelessly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is just a bunch of Evak fluff for you. It is absolutely tooth-rottingly sweet!
> 
> Also, to Evakkk, I know that you are finally out of your hell week, but I figure that you probably still have some pent up stress, and your job is still a bit of a headache so I made sure to have plenty of sleepy, fluffy goodness just for you! <3
> 
> As always, forever yours,   
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules

Lørdag, 9:20, Isak’s POV

 

Isak watches as Even’s eyes flicker behind his lids, a faint smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Just knowing that Even’s mind was finally bringing him joy once again made his heart flutter. Isak reaches out and brushes Even’s messy hair out of his face and tucks it securely behind his ear, fingers trickling over his cheeks. He traces Even’s eyebrows and then down over the bridge of his nose, over his plump lips and down to his jaw, making their way back up along his cheekbones. Isak continues to follow this pattern, just watching Even’s face hold its expression of soft delight. 

 

“Even, baby, wake up.” Isak whispers, too softly to actually penetrate through the heavy haze of sleep. He leans forward and plants a kiss to Even’s cheek. “Mannen i mit liv, please open those pretty eyes for me.” Isak says a little louder, kissing Even’s cheek once again. Even’s eyes begin to flutter, and Isak continues placing delicate kisses all over Even’s face and neck and shoulders. Finally, Even’s eyes open and Isak sucks in a breath when he is met with the dazzling blue. “Good morning.” Isak breathes out. 

 

“Hei angel.” Even murmurs as a dopy smile broke out across his face. 

 

“Can you get up for me?” Isak mumbles, carding his fingers through Even’s hair behind his ears. Even sighs into the touch, whining lowly. 

 

“What time is it?” Even questions, eyes slipping shut once more. 

 

“It’s almost 9:30.” Isak answers, eyes fluttering over his boyfriend. Even huffs incredulously. 

 

“Only 9:30! I thought I was supposed to be the morning person in this relationship. Nei, I don’t want to get up yet.” Even complains, settling back into the pillow. Isak chuckles low, shaking Even’s head a bit. 

 

“Please baby? I really want you to get up. I promise it’ll be worth it.” Isak taunts. Even just burrows further into the bed with a little harumph. “Do I need to make you get up? Is that what I have to do baby?” Isak warns, fingers tracing down Even’s neck and over his shoulders, travelling over his chest to his stomach, hovering. Even pokes open one of his eyes, glaring.

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Even challenges. Isak just smirks before he starts tickling Even’s stomach and sides, causing Even to lurch forward with a guffaw. Isak chases after Even as he tries to squirm away, letting out screeches and laughs that all mix together. Somehow Isak ends up straddling Even so that he can’t get away. “Fine, fine, I surrender! I give up! You win!” Even yells out in between heaving breaths. Isak stops his assault with a breathy laugh and leans down to give Even a quick peck.

 

“Alright baby, thank you.” Isak starts to climb off of Even but is stopped by two strong hands on his waist. Even just flicks up his eyebrows, fighting a smirk before grabbing Isak’s white t-shirt by the front and yanking him down to crash their lips together. Isak sighs into it, tongue chasing Even’s, teeth pulling lips. The kiss grows hungrier and hungrier, and it isn’t long until they had to pull away for air, both panting into the other’s mouth. Their foreheads are pressed together when Isak hears Even take a particularly deep breath. 

  
“Five more minutes?” Even asks, fingers pressing into Isak’s sides a little. Isak laughs out in disbelief, pulling back.

 

“Serr?!” He squawks. “Ugh, fine, sleep the day away for all I care! Don’t mind me and my attempts at being romantic now that you are feeling better! Go back to dreamland and leave me here all alone!” Isak continues on dramatically, climbing off Even and standing up from the bed.    


 

“Oh come on baby boy, don’t be like that.” Even cuts in with a smile, not making any move to get up. 

 

“No, it’s fine! I thought I was in a relationship with a loving boy who would do anything to spend time with me, but I seemed to have misplaced my boyfriend and instead have been sleeping with an ungrateful damsel!” Isak drones on, huffing as he stalks out of their room.

 

“Love you too honey! I’ll be up soon!” Even yells with a laugh before shutting his eyes for “five more minutes”. 

 

Isak decides to try and cook the two of them breakfast while Even continues to sleep. Eskild constantly makes fun of Isak for not being able to cook since he only ever eats packaged crap, but that’s just because he is too lazy to actually cook. Isak, however, is the master of cooking. It really shouldn’t be a surprise since he is meticulous when it comes to following directions and can follow a recipe exactly. Whipping out his phone, Isak finds the recipe for chocolate pancakes and homemade whipped cream that he had used to go shopping a few days earlier. Pulling out all the ingredients, Isak starts to work. 

 

A half-hour later, Isak stands back to look at his work with a prideful smile. A beautiful stack a steaming pancakes sits in the middle of the table, a bowl of homemade whipped cream settled beside it. Isak had also warmed up a fancy bottle of syrup that was set out as well. Finally, Isak brewed them both a cup of tea which was set with plates, utensils, and napkins. Nodding to himself in smug victory, Isak pads back into their bedroom to wake Even. 

 

“Baby, come on, wake up. I gave you much more than five minutes.” Isak nudged, kneeling over Even. Slowly, Even’s eyes opened, followed by a resigned smile.   
  
“Fine! I’m getting up!” Even whines as he flamboyantly throws the comforter off of him and jumps up. “You are lucky you’re pretty.” Even says with a smile, pecking Isak on the cheek and wrapping his arms around him. Isak smiles, tilting his chin up for more kisses, which he quickly receives. 

 

“Thank you baby. Now come on, I made us breakfast.” Isak reveals excitedly. Even raises his eyebrows in surprise. 

 

“You? You made  _ breakfast _ ? By yourself? And you didn’t burn down the building?” Even exclaims. Isak swats at him, trotting off. 

 

“Just you wait Even Bech Næsheim! I’m about to knock your socks off!” Isak calls over his shoulder, walking into the kitchen. Luckily nobody else had come into the kitchen and his setup was still perfect. Even walks in and Isak hears his surprise before he sees it. Isak expects Even to tease him about it, but when he looks into Even’s eyes, there is just fondness and love and something else so intense he can’t seem to find the words. 

 

“Pretty Boy, did you do all of this?” Even asked, eyes tracing over the table, walking over slowly as if in a trance. Isak blushed, nodding shyly. “It’s amazing.” Even breathes out, looking up at Isak. “I love you so much.” 

 

“I love you too. I made everything from scratch, well except the syrup. And I obviously used pre-packaged tea bags. I hope you like it.” Isak rambles out, scrambling into his seat. 

 

“I already know I do.” Even assures. They both start filling their plate and Isak waits for Even to take the first bite, holding his breath in anticipation. When Even finally brings a forkful to his mouth and seals him lips around it, the moan he lets out it purely pornographic. Even’s eyes pop open wide before his whole body sags in delight. “Oh my god, Isak, this is fucking delicious!” Even exclaims, digging into his food with much more fervor. 

 

“Really?” Isak ponders, bringing a bite to his own lips. When he tastes the food, his moan nearly matches Even’s, if not a little more high pitched. Even looks up at Isak then, food hanging in the air in front of his face. 

 

“Okay, yeah, this food is amazing and I know that I made a noise just like that but fuck baby, don’t make me jealous over a plate of pancakes.” Even whips out, smirking. From across the table, Isak can see that Even’s eyes are a bit glazed over, a hungry expression on his face not just for the food. 

 

“Sorry baby, I’ll try to keep my moans to myself.” Isak says, attempting to wink. Neither of them are very good at it, but they do it anyway, if not just for the fond amusement it brings the other. They eat together in pleasant silence, devouring every last bite. 

 

“Not that I don’t absolutely love all of this, but Isak, can I ask why you went to all the trouble?” Even asks. Of course he sees right through Isak. Sighing, Isak looks up at Even. 

“So, I’ve been thinking about this for a while and really wanted to talk to you about it, but I wanted to make sure it was even a possibility first. So I got a job and talked to your parents and Eskild first.” Isak starts. 

 

“What? You got a job? Isak that’s great!” Even interrupts, reaching his hand out to hold Isak’s. 

 

“Thanks.” Isak smiles shyly. “Anyway, everything worked out so well, so I figured that I just had to ask you and so…” Isak steels himself, taking one last deep breath for courage. He looks right into Even’s eyes as he says, “Will you move out with me?” Isak can physically feel Even tense, sees his chest stop drawing in oxygen. Isak’s excited smile begins to slip off his face, and he is just about to backtrack and take it back when Even squeezes his hand. 

 

“Oh my gosh, is that what you’ve been doing all this time? Getting everything perfect for us to get our own place? Of course I’ll move out, or in, with you! Baby, I’d love that more than anything in the world.” Even beams, pulling Isak up from his chair and stepping around the table to press their lips together with passion and excitement. Both of them start to smile so much that they aren’t so much as kissing and more just pressing their smiles together. 

 

“I love you so much.” Isak whispers into Even’s mouth. 

 

“I love you too.” Even says before giving Isak one more peck and then pulling away. “So, have you found anywhere promising yet?” Even questions excitedly. Isak breaks out into a smile, pulling Even back into their bedroom to get his laptop. They both sit in bed for hours going through the list of apartments Isak had scoped out, narrowing the list and planning visits. Isak’s head was spinning with the idea of them, just them, together in a home that is  _ theirs _ . He can’t believe he gets to have this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, that was too cute. Next chapter will bring back the BOY SQUAD where Evak will reveal the big news and there may or may not be a moving out/in party with BOTH squads. Should I include a scene of the actual move in with the boy squad or nah? Also, I may add in a little smut for Evak to "christen" their new apartment. Is that something y'all would want. Next chapter is gonna be a monster for sure!
> 
> Please comment your opinions and ideas for the next chapter and just to say hi! I need to know y'all still want me to write this story! 
> 
> As always, forever yours  
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules


	20. "DID SOMEBODY SAY IKEA?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak loves to shower with Even, Eskild is the best guru, Evak finally settles on an apartment, the Boy Squad is excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY ISAK!

“What do you think baby? Is this place home?” Even asks Isak when they step back out onto the sidewalk. This was the fourth apartment they had seen that day, and he could tell Isak was getting restless. He carded his fingers through Isak’s hair, which was delightfully free of a snapback that day, feeling him keen at the touch and settle down slightly. 

 

“I don’t know Evy, the bathroom was really small, and there is no way we could both fit into the shower.” Isak started, a faint blush betraying him on his cheeks. “We both know how much you love that thing I do.” Isak admitted, finally meeting his gaze and winking. He always was better at that than Even was. He gulped, staring into the mesmerizing green of Isak’s eyes before leaning down to steel a chaste, wet kiss. 

 

“You make a good point.” Even hummed against Isak’s perfect cupid’s bow. Just then, the agent that had shown them the apartment came out, finishing up a phone call. 

 

“So, I have a two other potential residents coming to see the apartment later. If you’d like to make an offer, now would be the time.” The agent spat out impatiently, plastering the fakest smile either boy has ever seen. 

 

“Yeah, we are going to have to think about it.” Even jumped to say, wrapping an arm around Isak’s shoulders before swiftly pulling them away. Isak snorted at his haste but made no move to leave Even’s embrace.

 

“What, not keen on showering alone huh?” Isak joked, but Even was dead serious. He stopped them and gazed into Isak’s eyes with an intensity that had the younger boy struggling to draw a breath. 

 

“No Issy. I’m really not.” Even hissed out, pure fiery lust dribbling from his lips. It was Isak’s turn to gulp that time and he just reached out and grabbed Even’s hand, dragging him along to the tram. 

 

\--

 

When the boys finally made it back to the apartment, they were met with a stirn looking Eskild just inside the door. 

 

“Ugh, not now Eskild!” Isak groaned, forcefully peeling himself off of Even. 

 

“Nope, sorry. As proud of you as I am that you managed to bag and bone this lovely specimen of H-O-T hot, there are things that I must discuss with you baby jesus.” Eskild insisted, reaching out to drag Isak, who latched onto Even, into the living room, essentially creating a strange monkey chain of giraffes (don’t ask how that makes sense, it just does). “Okay, so I happened to be in your room…”   
  


“ESKILD!” Isak whined loudly, having to be shushed and placated my kissed on his neck and shoulder from Even. 

 

“Oh shush, like it’s a surprise. Anyway, I happened to stumble upon an apartment listing on your desk and so I was hoping that you would come to me first but I couldn’t wait any longer so…” Eskild prepared with a deep breath before continuing. “Are you moving out?” Iska winced, reaching out and clasping Even’s hand. 

 

“Okay, so I have been wanting to ask Even to move in with me for a while, but I didn’t want to say anything if it didn’t work out or he said no.” Isak started, getting interrupted by an incredulous squawk from his boyfriend. 

 

“As if I would ever!” Even chirped in, mock-offended. 

 

“Oh shush, like you wouldn’t be afraid if it was the other way around, even though I would obviously always say yes to you.” Isak admitted, turning back to Eskild. “Anyway, long story short, yes. Even and I are trying to find out own place right now. Please don’t think that this means I don’t appreciate everything you did for me. It’s just that I really want to do this with Even and I think it’s the right thing to do and I’m sure you’d rather not have to deal with my grumpiness anyway and, and-” Isak trailed off, taking a much needed breath. Eskild stood up from where he had been seated, eyes wide as Isak rambled on, and kneeled in front of Isak to pull him into yet another hug. Isak was getting lots of those lately. 

 

“Isak, it’s okay. I’m so happy for you.” Eskild reassured, squeezing Isak tightly before pulling back. He then turned to Even with a strict glint in his eye. “If you hurt him, I will hunt you down and feed you to a rabid pack of drag queens.” 

 

“I’d rather die than hurt him.” Even admitted, staring at Isak like he hung the moon. 

 

“Okay, okay, no need to get all gushy on me.” Eskild exclaimed, waving them off. “Anyway, have you found a place yet?” Eskild questioned. 

 

“Um, I’m not really sure. We’ve seen a bunch of apartments and just finished up our list of potentials today. We have them narrowed to three.” Isak explains, looking to Even for confirmation. 

 

“Yeah, they are all good but they each have one or two things that sort of detract from the appeal so we have to make a choice. Preferably soon.” Even further clarifies. At this, Eskild jumps up with a gleeful clap. 

 

“Well, this is exactly what your guru can help you with!” Eskild squeals before skipping off to Isak’s room. 

 

“Oh god, what have we done?” Isak mutters, getting pulled off by Even. His voice was entirely too fond to really be convincing. He proceeded to show Eskild the three apartment listing they were debating between. “So this one is great. It has appliances included and it’s relatively close to Nissen but also not too far from UiO for the fall.” Isak explained, squeezing Even’s hand a bit at that. “The only problem is that it’s a bit small, only a bathroom, a kitchen, and one living room slash bedroom. But it is on the lower end of our budget so we wouldn’t start as beggars.” Isak jokes, earning a melodic laugh from Even. “Now this one is bigger and is still good location wise, but it is right at the top of our budget and does not have appliances included. It is also on the top floor, with no elevator.” Isak grimaces. Maybe this one should be nixed as well. “Lastly, there is this one. The apartment itself is absolutely perfect. Appliances included, decent space, right on the third floor and it’s just very nice. The price is right in the middle of our price point.” Isak goes on. 

 

“I’m sensing a big ‘but’ here.” Eskild butts in. Isak sighs.

 

“It’s a thirty minute walk to Nissen and is five blocks from the nearest tram stop. And it is at least an hour from UiO.” Isak admits. 

 

“So, you’re telling me that this is a difficult choice?” Eskild asks, an amused smirk on his face. “I mean, it seems pretty obvious to me. Definitely not the second one, it’s not worth it in the least. And the last one is way too far out of the way, you’d regret it within a week. The first one is perfect. I mean you guys are already sharing a room meant for half of a person, and I’ve never met two people more obsessed with each other. Do you really need all that space?” Eskild concludes, and well… they hadn’t really thought of it that way. 

 

“Dang Eskild, you really are a guru.” Even laughs, clapping him on the back. “I guess that’s it then!”

 

“Huh, yeah I guess so.” Isak admits, smiling bashfully at Eskild. 

 

“Anything for my little gay godchildren. Now, I must bid you adieu! I have a date with one gorgeous looking cock and if I hang around any longer, I will start to cry, and not for the good reasons!” Eskild sighs out, sending an air kiss their way before whisking himself out of the room. 

 

“I swear he has no filter.” Isak groans. “Alright, I am going to go call that realtor and officially claim out apartment.”

 

“Wow. Our apartment.” Even breaths out, a look of awe on his face. He reached out and pulled Isak to his chest, clutching his face in his big hands. “Our home.” He whispers before kissing the daylights out of Isak. 

 

“Our home.” Isak mutters against his lips before reluctantly pulling away to call the realtor. 

 

\--

 

Isak: Halla boys! Even and I have some news.

 

Magnus: Are you getting married? Can I be your best man? Can I come with you on your honeymoon?

 

Isak: Hva faen?! Nei!! 

 

Jonas: What’s up?

Jonas: Wait, are you getting married?!

 

Mahdi: Congrats dude! Teenage bride, nice!

 

Isak: No! We are not getting married, what the fuck!

 

Even: Not yet…

 

Magnus: !!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Isak: Even shut up or else you can stay with your parents.

 

Even: Sorry baby <3

 

Isak: Anyway… Even and I are moving in together, in our own place.    
  


Mahdi: Congrats dude! Happy for you! 

 

Jonas: That’s amazing Isak! Congrats guys! <3

 

Even: Love you Jonas, but step of my man! <3 <3 <3

 

Isak: Shush Evy, you know I only have eyes for you. 

 

Even: Mannen i mitt liv <3

 

Magnus: YASSSSS! EVAK IS LIFE!!!!! So happy for you guys!! Do you have a spare room? Can I move in too? Omg that would be awesome! Do you need help moving? We can do a squad trip to IKEA! Oh wait, do I hear moving out party? Because YES I THINK I DO!

 

Isak: Magnus… oh no...

 

Even: DID YOU SAY IKEA?!

 

Isak: Baby, calm down. Shhhh…

 

Jonas: What’s wrong with Ikea?

 

Isak: Shut up Jonas! Evy, baby, deep breaths…

  
Even: IKEA!!!!!!!!!!

 

Isak: I hate you Magnus…

Even: This is Isak, I have confiscated Even’s phone until he calms down.

 

Even: The store-that-shall-not-be-named is off limits boys!

 

Isak: Bye guys! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but that video that Even made thoooooo.
> 
> Moving out party, move in, and apartment christening in the next chap!!! So glad I got this out before midnight (EST).
> 
> Please leave kudos and COMMENT!
> 
> As always, forever yours  
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules


	21. "Welcome home"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tags along with Evak for a trip to IKEA, the Boy Squad helps with move in, the whole gang has a sappy party, and Evak is helplessly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe SKAM is over. I have bene an emotional mess these past few days and I truly don't know what to do with myself. I have watched the last clip probably 20 times by now and I cry every single time. Fics are honestly the only thing holding me together at this point. 
> 
> I am pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet, maybe, and I still didn't fit everything into it I wanted to. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Leave kudos and comments! Also, if you want to cry about SKAM ending with me or just make a friend in the fandom, come talk to me on tumblr @skamobsessed2121
> 
> As always, forever yours  
> Alt Er Love - Jules

Magnus: Evak, where you at???

 

Isak: Sorry, running a little late. Be there in 2 minutes.

 

Even: IT WAS HIS FAULT! WE ARE COMING!

 

Isak: If you don’t calm down, we will go home. -_-

 

Even: Sorry baby…

 

Magnus: I think I’ve died and gone to Evak heaven… <3

 

Isak and Even finally make it to the front of IKEA where Magnus was bouncing on his toes in anticipation and excitement. Once Even had seen IKEA brought up with the boy squad, there was no getting the idea out of his head. After some serious pleading, and quite a few sexual favors, Isak finally agreed to take a trip. Naturally, when Magnus found out, he invited himself along. 

 

“Evak in the house!” Magnus hollers when he sees the pair walk up. He gives Isak a quick bro hug before enveloping Even in his arms for the bear hug to end all bear hugs. Even was still chuckling when Isak started to pry them apart. 

 

“Magnus, if you don’t stop trying to steal my man, then I will forbid him from seeing you until you do.” Isak warned.    
  


“As if you could do such a thing!” Even gasped, hands splayed across his chest in offense. Isak squinted at him with a firm smirk on his face. 

 

“Oh really, you doubt me?” Isak warned, causing Even to gulp when he saw that snaky glint in Isak’s eyes. “Fine then, you forced my hand, so you really only have yourself to blame for this.” Isak begins. “Starting now, no head for a week. And trust me baby, that’s me being nice.” He said, before beginning to saunter inside. Even stared at him with wide eyes, mouth slack in shock or horror (probably both). When Magnus clapped him on the back, he jumped. 

 

“Damn, that was cold. Sorry bro.” He offered with a grimace. 

 

“That actually happened? That wasn’t a nightmare? Or a horrible delusion?” Even sputtered. Magnus just chuckled and shook his head, following Isak in through the front doors. Even stared ahead, desperately trying to wrap his head around what just transpired. FInally, he gathered himself and headed inside. 

 

\---

 

“Ooh baby, look at these spice jars! You’d love these.” Isak exclaims, pulling two of the glass jars off the shelf. Even is still reeling a bit from the conversation from earlier, but he his enthusiasm for IKEA is slowly but surely winning out. 

 

“Yeah, those are great. We can even label them! What do you think, ‘Kardemomme’ in nice bold lettering?” Even imagines, hands flying through the air in only a slight semblance of his imagination whirring. Isak giggles, placing a few of the jars into their cart. 

 

“Kardemomme?” Magnus questions, brows furrowed in confusion. 

 

“Oh, it’s a thing.” Isak starts to explain. “You see, we tried to make-”

 

“It’s just an inside joke Mags, nothing to worry about.” Even interrupts, gripping Isak’s waist a little tighter. Isak rolls his eyes fondly at Even’s possessiveness. 

 

“Babe, what is it about this store, honestly? It’s like your entire personality is heightened ten times over.” Isak joked, partially. 

 

“Seriously dude, even I can see that this place is like, affecting you.” Magnus chirps up. 

 

“Um it’s nothing really.” Even starts, cheeks blushing pink. Isak keens, rarely getting to see Even so flustered. “I just sort of have a bit of a thing for, well you see what it is, is that I, kinda maybe have a thing for interior design and decorating. Adn organization. Just a bit.” Even spits out, letting out a weak chuckle.

 

“Well, duh.” Isak snorts, pressing a reassuring kiss to Even’s cheek.

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not only super obvious, but pretty accurate for your personality dude.” Magnus adds, clapping Even on the shoulder. “And hey, Isak, you’re lucky then. You’ll have one of those like, decked-out tiny houses going on at your apartment.” Magnus jeers. Isak giggles along, before his eyes catch on something yellow. 

 

“Babe look!” Isak squeals, already dragging Even along. “Yellow curtains!”

 

“Herregud, we have to!” Even joins in, picking up the package and placing it in the cart. 

 

“Is this another one of your things?” Magnus ponders, an amused smile tickling his lips.    
  
“Yeah.” Isak breathes out, eyes firmly latched onto Even’s. 

 

“Okay.” Magnus enunciates, walking ahead to let the two lovebirds have some time alone. Magnus was the biggest Evak shipper in the world and even he knew that he was intruding. 

 

\---

“You know, when you said that your apartment was literally two and a half rooms, I just assumed that the moving process would be kind of easy.” Jonas huffed out, struggling to hold the bottom weight of the bed. 

 

“Yes, well, obviously you were dead wrong.” Isak groaned out, taking the last step up to their floor and walking backwards towards their apartment door that Even was kindly holding open. “Thanks babe.” Isak bit out, earning himself a chuckle and a peck on the shoulder as him and Jonas struggled through the door into their bedroom slash dining room slash living room. They finally made it and set down the ridiculously large box with an exasperated groan. 

 

“Great! That was the last of the heavy stuff and the rest is just little knicknacks essentially.” Even spoke up as he walking in from the kitchen. “Do you want to start putting the furniture together, since that will probably take the longest and be the most frustrating,” Even began, grimacing slightly at the thought, “or we can finish carrying everything up and just do our best to keep everything out of the way?”

 

“Let’s just build everything. If we don’t do it now, we aren’t gonna want to do it later.” Mahdi decided, earning unenthusiastic nods from the other four boys before they all got to work. They Even, Isak, and Jonas started in on the bed while Mahdi and Magnus got to work on the dining table. 

 

\---

“God, fuck! Where the fuck am I supposed to find a corkscrew now? And what the hell is a washer?” magnus complained for about the hundredth time since they got started. 

 

“How the hell should I know? I can’t get this stupid piece to fit in the stupid hole so that this stupid leg with stay!” Mahdi yelled, sprawling out on his back in resignation. 

 

“Guys, will you shut up?! I can’t concentrate with all your grumbling!” Isak bit out. 

 

“Alright, I think we all need to take a break before we try to kill each other with half-built IKEA furniture.” Jonas reasons, sighing and putting down the instructions he had been squinting at for at least ten minutes. 

 

“Yes please.” Even whines, shoulders slumping in defeat. They all let out tired laughs at the sheer patheticness of the situation: five boys sprawled out in a cramped apartment, thoroughly defeated by furniture. 

 

\---

“Finally!” Isak cheered, pumping his fists in the air hard enough that his whole body lifted off the floor. All the boys stopped what they were doing to stare at him. “Sorry, I just finally figured this damn piece out. I think that makes this bed complete!” 

 

“Woo!” Even hollered, tackling Isak in a hug and pressing kissed all over his face while the smaller boy just tried to push him off in between his fits of giggling. 

 

“It’s about damn time!” Mahdi huffed. “Now come over here and help us finish this so that we can be done with this damn furniture. If we don’t go and bring the rest of the stuff up soon, we are going to be stuck doing this all night.” He grumbled, shoving the instructions into Jonas’s hands. 

 

“Alright, we are all smart dudes, we can put a freaking table together without pulling our hair out. Let’s do this.” Jonas said with a determined frown. They struggled with the table for another hour before finally getting it together. 

 

\---

“Thanks so much guys! We’ll text you later!” Isak shouted down the stairs as his three friends retreated down the stairs. Even came up behind him and wrapped himself around the younger boy, pressing kissed into his neck and shoulders. 

 

“Do you want to decorate and organize everything now?” Even whispers into Isak’s skin, feeling how Isak shivers. 

 

“I’m exhausted Evy, let’s just take a nap and finish in the morning.” Isak whined, turning around to wrap his arms around Even’s neck.    
  


“Anything you want Issy.” Even agrees, pecking his lips quickly before suddenly, Isak was being swept off his feet into Even’s arms. 

 

“Even! What are you doing?!” Isak squeals, clutching Even’s shoulders for dear life. 

 

“You didn’t really think I would miss the opportunity to carry you over the threshold did you?” Even simply stated, stepping through the doorway of the apartment. 

 

\---

 

Isak didn’t even remember falling asleep the night before, but he blinked his eyes open, slowly coming back to the world of reality. He started to notice the feather-light kissed being pressed into his hair and neck. Scooting around so that he was face to face with Even, he snuggled in closer. 

 

“I could get used to waking up like this.” He whispered, pressing his lips against Even’s chest. The older boy hummed appreciatively.

 

“Mm, me too baby.” Even answered, pulling his arms tighter around Isak’s body. He pressed a quick kiss to Isak’s lips before pulling away to stand up. Isak whined, making grabby hands for Even, trying to get him back to bed. Even simple shushed him, pressing a kiss to his forehead and rubbing the hair out of his face. “I’m gonna make some breakfast and then we can get to work with decorating and taking this apartment and really making it a home.” Even offered, staring at Isak’s sleepy face and wondering how there could be any suffering in the world when there are angels like him with air in their lungs and blood in their veins. 

 

“Our home.” Isak breathed out, the ghost of a smile tickling his perfect lips. Even’s heart swelled. 

 

“Yeah baby, our home.” Even confirmed and then trotted into the kitchen while Isak slipped back into slumber.

 

\---

 

“Come on baby boy, the food is going to go cold.” Isak awoke to the faraway cooing that had pulled him from unconsciousness. He smiled before he even opened his eyes, tilting his chin up and receiving the kiss he was asking for.    
  
“Okay.” Isak whispered simply, before opening his eyes and pulling himself out of bed. He followed Even into the kitchen and took the plate of food Even offered him. After taking a few bites, Isak moaned absently. “I swear Evy, your cooking gets better every time I eat it.” Isak admitted. 

 

“Thanks baby.” Even chuckled. “So what do you want to do first? We can clean and organize the kitchen, or we can put our clothes away, or…” Even trailed off, eyeing the various boxes and bags scattered across the floor.    
  


“How about I’ll get started cleaning the kitchen and you can start unpacking our clothes into the dresser? Whoever finishes first can come help the other.” Isak contemplated, eating his last bite of eggs. 

 

“Sounds perfect.” Even agrees, taking their dishes and placing them in the sink. He beelines for a box next to the fridge and pulls out a little speaker.    
  


“What are we dancing to this time?” Isak teases, rolling his eyes for the millionth time since Even has been with him. It really shouldn’t be that endearing. 

 

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Even winks, heading into the other room to get started. 

 

\--

“Oh god, what the heck is this?” Isak whines loudly, holding the freezer door open in disgust. Even pokes his head around the corner, eyeing Isak. 

 

“What’s wrong baby?” Even asks. 

 

“I don’t think this freezer has been clean. Like, ever.” Isak complains, his scrunchy nose wriggled in frustration. 

 

“Well, then, you get to have the honor of being the first.” Even offers, biting his lip to hold off his smile. 

 

“Haha, fuck you.” Isak spits out, his eyes enamoured, no venom found in his words. Even disappears around the corner again and Isak sets out to rid the appliance of who-knows-how-long worth of grime and filth. 

 

\--

 

“Wow.” Isak breathes out, nuzzling into Even’s neck. 

 

“Yeah.” Even answers, wrapping his arms around Isak. 

 

“We’re done.” Isak blurts out.

 

“We are.” Even confirms, lips pressed into a tight smile in Isak’s golden curls. Isak pulls back to look into Even’s eyes, green meeting blue. 

 

“Welcome home Evy.” Isak smiles out lazily.    
  


“I’m already there Issy.” Even answers, pressing a slow kiss to Isak’s lips. 

 

\---

 

“Hey bro, I brought some beer, I hope that’s alright.” Jonas says as soon as Isak opens the door. 

 

“Of course, it’s no problem. Even and I are on a strict two-beer limit right now, but it’s greatly appreciated.” Isak explains, pulling Jonas in for a quick hug before letting him inside. Almost everyone was there, only waiting for Eskild to show up. He had promised that he was only around the corner, but that could mean anything. Just as Isak was about to head inside to wait with the rest of them, there was a melodic knock on the door. 

 

“Baby jesus!” Eskild cooed, immediately enveloping Isak into a bone-crushing hug. 

 

“Careful guru, I wouldn’t appreciate you suffocating my boyfriend.” Even joked from behind him, a beer cracked open in his hand. 

 

“Oh I would never. But let’s get this party started now, I don’t know how long I can hold off the tears.” Eskild admits, flouncing into the apartment and greeting the rest of the guests. The apartment was small as it was, and it was incredibly crowded trying to accommodate all of their friends, but it was cozy. Isak couldn’t imagine it any other way. 

 

\---

 

“Okay, I have something to say!” Eva yells over the noise, shushing the various conversations going on around the room. A hush went over the group and all eyes turned to her. “Isak, I have known you for so long and I am so proud of you. You’ve grown in so many different ways and I sometimes can barely even comprehend it. I mean, look at you! Puberty was  _ so nice _ to you, and you have a gorgeous boyfriend, and you are top of our class! Like what?! Can I have your life?” Eva exclaims, smiling brightly. “And Even. I haven’t known you as long, obviously, and granted you started out as ‘Isak’s boyfriend’, but I don’t think there is anyone in this room that would disagree with me when I say that you are a part of our crazy family now regardless. Both of you are such incredible people individually and I am eternally grateful that you two get to be even better together.” Eva finishes, holding up her glass. “To Isak and Even.”

 

“To Isak and Even!” The whole room shouted, dog-piling in the middle of the room into a big mass of hugs and tears and love. 

 

\---

 

“That was really nice.” Isak said, a smile still etched into his face after they finally got a very emotional Eskild out the door and into a cab. 

 

“Yeah, it was.” Even whispered. He had been uncharacteristically quiet since Eva’s speech. 

 

“Hey, are you alright?” Isak asks, concern flaring in his eyes. Even just nodded, shaking his head a bit to clear the fog in his brain. 

 

“Yeah, I’m really, really okay. I just… I can’t believe I get to have this, to have you. And your friend have accepted me so whole-heartedly…” Even breathes out unbelievably. 

 

“Hey, they are our friends now. That’s the whole point.” Isak corrects, pulling Even into a hug. 

 

“I love you.” Even presses into Isak’s chest. 

 

“I love you too. Sleep now baby.” Isak answers, carding his fingers through Even’s hair. Soon, Even was lulled to sleep by the steady beating of Isak’s heart. 

 

\---

 

“Baby.” Even said sharply the next night, eyes burning into Isak’s. Isak gulps, only able to stare when Even’s voice drops into that low register. “We are officially moved in and settled, but this place isn’t ours, not truly, yet.” He continues, quirking his eyebrows suggestively. Isak just nods, eyes fluttering closed as Even slips his arms around Isak’s waist. 

 

“What, ah, what should we do about that?” Isak moans out. 

 

“I’m going to take you, everywhere. On the bed, in the table, in the shower, out on the balcony, against the fridge, on the counter… you name it, I will fuck you on it or up against it.” Even answers, earning a low moan from Isak. 

 

“Yes, please.” Isak chokes out, keening as Even slips his hands lower, cupping Isak’s ass through his jeans. 

 

“Where would you like me to fuck you first?” Even questions. Isak struggled to draw a breath, moaning as Even begins to lick and suck along his neck and collarbone. He then whines when Even pulls away, fingers gripping his jaw to get him to open his eyes. “Tell me what you want.”

 

“Bed first, please Evy.” Isak begs, chasing his lips. Even indulges him briefly, pressing a wet, filthy kiss to Isak’s lips before stepping back slightly. 

 

“Get undressed for me and lay down in bed. I’ll be there in a minute.” Even instructs, turning to walk into the kitchen. He turns to look over his shoulder before turning out of sight. “And no touching.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will finally be some smut!!! I already started writing it and who knows, maybe I'll double post today or post tomorrow since this is the only thing I have to try and hold on to my sanity with the show ending. 
> 
> Also, to Evakkk, I made sure to include a little bit of morning fluffiness to try and ease the pain. If you ever need me, you are happy to call me and trust me, I share in your pain. But we can make it through this, together. Love you endlessly! <3
> 
> Leave kudos and COMMENT!!
> 
> As always, forever yours  
> Alt Er Love - Jules


	22. "Oh baby boy, you are in for a treat."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Isak christen their new apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took a little bit longer than planned. I honestly have no excuse. But seriously, I sat down to write this chapter since I haven't given you guys any smut since like Chapter 9 (I know, I can't believe it's been that long either!) and I don't know what happened but 2.7K just poured out of me. I hope you enjoy some lovely Evak smut!
> 
> Also, I am barely coping with SKAM ending, so as I said, I will be continuing this fic INDEFINITELY. AKA A LONG ASS TIME. I have had the worst week, not even including SKAM ending so Evak is really the only thing keeping me in one piece (sort of). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please leave kudos and comment what you think! I lose motivation to write so easily and comments are the only thing that kick me into action to finally update. If you want, you can come yell at me on tumblr (@skamobsessed2121) or twitter (@jules_lucid). 
> 
> As always, forever yours  
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules

Even saunters back into their brand new bedroom, a towel in one hand and a cup of ice in the other. He stops in the doorway, gawking at the sight of a naked Isak lazily stroking himself in their new bed, eyes shut and mouth hanging open slightly. Isak lets out a soft, breathy moan from the back of his throat, serving to spring Even into action. He sets the cup and towel down. He then leans down, placing a firm hand on Isak’s cheek; Isak’s eyes fly open and there is almost no green left in them. Even can’t help but lean in to steal a filthy kiss from his boy’s lips. 

 

“Mm, Evy, want you.” Isak breathes out, lips melting into a wanton smile. He licks over his lips, Even’s eyes tracking the movement. 

 

“Just lay back, baby. You’re mine tonight.” Even promises, the words coiling hot in Isak’s stomach. Even then lightly swats Isak’s hands. “What did I tell you about no touching?” Even warns. Isak immediately removes his hands, placing them at his sides and fisting the sheets to calm himself down and subside the need.” 

 

“I’m sorry. I promise I’ll be good.” Isak whimpers. Even hums, but pushes away from Isak, pulling a whine from the younger boy. Even shushes him, grabbing the cup of ice. He rattles it in front of Isak. “What’s that for?” Isak asks, eyes squinting in suspicion. 

 

“Oh baby boy, are you in for a treat.” Even smirks. Isak gulps, eyes somehow becoming even more engulfed in black. He watches as Even dips his long fingers into the cup, scooping out a single ice cube. Waiting to see what he does next, Isak bites into his lower lip. So many possibilities fly through his mind, all of them exciting and new. Then, Isak watches as Even sticks his tongue out and sucks the ice into his mouth. Pushing it to one side of his mouth, Even stares Isak down. “Lay back and keep your hands at your sides.” Even demands, speaking around the ice in his mouth. Isak does as he is told, eyes remaining focused on Even’s movements. 

 

Even throws his leg over Isak so that he is straddling him, leaning over him with hooded eyes. He was a bit embarrassed that he was about to try something sexual with Isak that he had learned about from 50 Shades of all things, but when he had read about the ice thing… well let’s say that it had been on his mind for a while. So, he figured what better way to christen their new apartment and their new life together than by making Isak tremble beneath his lips. Slowly, oh so terribly slowly, Even begins to dips down. His lips ghost over Isak’s, but he continues to move lower. When he reaches Isak’s neck, he presses his lips against the creamy skin. He hears Isak’s breath hitch at the contact and his heartbeat increases at the mere thought of what was to come. 

 

Finally, Even opens his mouth and presses an experimental, open-mouthed kiss the Isak’s neck. Isak gasps as he feels it: the harsh contrast between the cold of the ice and the heat of Even’s mouth, the slippery wetness of melting water and saliva. It was new and it was interesting. He wanted more. Even flicks his tongue out to taste Isak, earning more breathy moans and gasps from him as he continues his ministrations. 

 

Even can feel the ice melting in his mouth, and the water begins to dribble past his lips with every kiss, every lick. He begins to move lower, leaving a wet, sloppy trail as he goes. He licks and bites over Isak’s collar bone, producing an angry mark in his wake. He then moves down Isak’s chest. Finally, he reaches Isak’s nipples. Looking up, he can see Isak’s eyes are wide open and his mouth is open slack. Holding eye contact, Even dips down and sucks the bud into his mouth. Isak lurches up, arching his back off the bed and gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turn white. 

 

“Faen Even.” Isak moans out, his hips making aborted thrusts up. Even smirks, licking over the hard nubs and teasingly pulling them between his teeth. 

 

“Is it good baby? How does it feel?” Even demands. Isak continues to let out shaky breaths, but Even releases his nipple with a crude slurp when he doesn’t receive an answer. “Use your words Isak.”

 

“Feels so good Evy, please, I need -” Isak chokes off, head clearly clouded by the sensations and lust coursing through him. His neck and chest has droplets of cool water dripping down, leaving goosebumps on the skin as they go. 

 

“Tell me what you need Issy.” Even coaxes, pressing light, open-mouthed kisses on Isak’s stomach. He keeps the kisses in a horizontal line, refusing to move any lower. 

 

“I need you, faen please.” Isak begs and Even groans. Isak always did beg so pretty. 

 

“You always beg so pretty baby boy.” Even praises, and Isak preens at the affection. Finally,  _ finally _ , Even moves lower. The ice was almost entirely melted in his mouth, barely a sliver of solidity left on his tongue, but his mouth was still wet and cold from it. Reaching up, he grips Isak’s throbbing cock in his hand, giving it three lazy pumps. Isak squirms, letting out a breathy sigh as he finally receives some much needed friction. He barely gets a moment to breath, however, before Even immediately places his lips around Isak’s tip and swallows him down. 

 

“Oh fuck! Yes!” Isak hisses, lurching forward as he is bombarded with so many novel sensations. His shaft was covered in the coolness of Even’s cheeks and tongue while the head of his cock hit the back of Even’s throat, the heat a stark contrast from the rest. It was heavenly. Slowly, Even begins to bob his head, running his tongue firmly along the underside of Isak’s aching cock and hollowing out his cheeks as he sucks. Isak uses as much willpower as he can muster to refrain from thrusting his hips up. Even lifts his hands up to scrape his nails over Isak’s thighs and lower stomach, adding a blissful sting. Isak’s eyes roll back as he moans out various obscenities mixed in with Even’s name. 

 

Much to Isak’s dismay, Even pulls off of Isak’s cock with a pop, a string of saliva keeping him connected to the very tip. Isak whimpers at the loss, fighting the desire to latch onto Even’s head and shove him back. Even starts to kiss up Isak’s body and plants a firm kiss to Isak’s perfect lips. He runs his tongue over the dip in his cupid’s bow. Isak groans as he tastes himself on Even’s tongue, wrapping a leg around Even’s waist. 

 

“You taste so good baby.” Even admits, running his fingers sweetly through Isak’s golden curls. “My beautiful pretty boy.” Even whisperes reverently. 

 

“Mm, Even, need you.” Isak begs, pulling Even in with his leg. 

 

“Remember, use your words Isak.” Even reminds him, tugging slightly on one of Isak’s locks. This earns a guttural moan from Isak.

 

“Please, need you inside me. Wanna feel you.” Isak answers, hips bucking upwards. Even growls, surging forward to claim a kiss from his boy. 

 

“How do you want it Isak? Do you want to lay on your back lick this with your legs propped up on my shoulders so I can get nice and deep? Or would you rather be on your knees so that I can grab your hair while I fuck into you?” Even ponders, lips ghosting over Isak’s as he speaks words, words that are much too filthy to sound so sweet coming from Even’s lips. Isak whines, seeming to take a moment to gather his thoughts.    
  


“No, Evy, I wanna ride you. Feels the deepest.” Isak finally decides. Even’s jaw drops a little at the admission, eyes slipping shut as he releases a desperate groan. 

 

“Fuck Issy, whatever you want.” Even promises. He reaches over to the bedside table and grabs the lube. “Spread your legs for me baby.” Even coos, coating his fingers in a generous amount of lube before moving them between Isak’s thighs. He immediately slips the first finger into the knuckle. Isak gasps and groans at the intrusion.    
  


“More.” Isak pants, hips already sliding to meet Even’s slow movements. Even complies and slips the second finger in, beginning to pump his fingers in and out, deliberately missing Isak’s prostate, knowing that Isak wouldn’t be able to hold back long enough for him to get inside of him. Feeling Isak relax a bit, he slips in the third finger and scissors his fingers to stretch Isak open. Isak hisses a bit at the burn, but takes it all the same. After another minute of fingering, Even deems that Isak is ready. He pulls his fingers out of Isak, extracting a whine from him. 

 

“Shh, it’s okay baby.” Even reassures, already lubing himself up. “Are you ready?” He asks. He always asks. Isak nods eagerly, thrusting his hips up and spreading his legs wider for Even to settle between. Even smiles fondly before lining himself up at Isak’s stretched hole. Isak sucks in a breath when Even’s tip presses against his rim, and releases a deep moan when Even’s hard cock finally breaches the entrance. Even pushes in slowly, stopping every few inches to let Isak adjust to the intrusion. Even knew he was well-endowed, and no matter how many times they did this, Isak always marvelled at how he managed to fit it all inside of him. Only having another couple of inches left, Even takes a quick breath and thrusts the rest of the way in with one swift motion. Isak lets out a deep breath when Even’s hips finally meet the cleft of his ass. Even stills, waiting for Isak to let him know it was okay to move. 

 

After a minute, Isak nods, pushing his leg into Even’s hips to urge him to move. Even begins to lazily pump his hips in and out of Isak. Isak moaned at the feeling of Even splitting him in two, body finally accepting Even into him. Even continues his slow, drawn out strokes for a few minutes, Isak just moaning softly as he begins to enjoy the sensation. Even angles his hips just right and rubs over Isak’s prostate once, earning a drawn out groan from him before Even abruptly pulls out. 

 

“Faen, no!” Isak complains, one hand betraying him and reaching out to grip Even’s bicep. 

 

“It’s okay sweetheart.” Even consoles, placing a kiss that is much too sweet for the current situation on Isak’s forehead. “You said you wanted to ride me, right baby boy?” Even questioned, wanting to make sure Isak hadn’t changed his mind. Isak just nodded heavily, sitting up and pushing Even down onto his back. He climbed over Even’s lap and positioned himself over Even’s cock. Isak locked eyes with Even as he finally sunk down onto him. They both let out matching groans and Isak fell forward to rest his forehead against Even’s.

 

“You feel so good inside me. Feel so full.” Isak pants, eyes screwing shut at the sensation of Even buried deep inside of him. He sucked in a few deep breath before moving his hips slightly to test if he was relaxed enough. When the head of Even’s cock brushes against that bundle of nerves inside of him, he gasps, clenching down. Even’s hands grip Isak’s waist hard enough to leave bruises as he groans. 

 

“Fuck you’re so tight Isak. Always so tight.” Even praises, bucking his hips up slightly to get even deeper inside Isak. This finally coaxes Isak to begin moving. He lifts himself up onto his knees and roughly sinks back down, angling just right to thrust onto his prostate. Isak screams, begging for more to anyone that would listen as he continues his movements. Even gawks at Isak in awe, already feeling a tightening in his lower belly as he watched Isak fucking himself on his cock. “Issy, fuck, you look so gorgeous like this.” Even breathes out, running his hands over Isak’s chest. Isak whimpers, leaning back and placing his hands on Even’s thighs behind him. He continues moving while Even rubs his hands lower. A thought pops into Even’s head as he presses slightly over Isak’s lower belly and immediately feels it. He can feel the outline of his dick pulsing inside of Isak through his stomach and Even almost comes right there. 

 

“Yes, yes, Evy, fuck yes.” Isak continues to moan. Even pulls Isak to him and grips his waist, starting to meet Isak with thrusts of his own. Holding Isak steady, he reaches for his hand and places it over his stomach. When he presses, Isak’s eyes fly open. “Oh god, Evy, is that -?” Isak begs, looking down at his hand where he can distinctly feel where Even is stretching his little body. “Fuck Even that’s so hot.” Isak groans, quickening his movements as he bounces on Even’s cock. Even thrusts harder and harder, hips slapping crudely against Isak’s ass. “Evy, Evy I’m so close.” Isak moans. Even nods. Isak begins to lower the hand on his stomach towards his neglected cock but Even catches it, sliding it back up to his belly.    
  


“No baby, I want you to come only from my cock. Can you do that? Can you be good for me?” Even demands. Isak gulps and nods, moving even more fervently as he begins to chase down his release. Even can feel the tension building inside as well, so he grips Isak even tighter and begins pounding into him relentlessly.    
  


“Fuck, so close. Please Evy can I come?” Isak begs desperately. 

 

“Yeah baby, come for me. Show me how pretty you are when you come.” Even allows, continuing his thrusts. Isak’s eyes clench shut and his mouth falls open in a silent scream as he comes, shooting all over his and Even’s chests. Even groans as Isak clenches around him and milks his boy through it. Finally Isak settles down. Noticing Even is still rock hard inside of him, Isak places his hands on Even’s shoulder and starts to lift himself up and down on Even again. “It’s okay baby, you don’t have to.” Even begins to say but Isak shushes him. 

 

“It’s okay, I wanna feel you come inside of me.” Isak admits and that almost does it for Even. Isak sinks down onto him three more times before Even is burying himself as deep as he can get inside of Isak and coming hard with a loud groan. He lurches forward and sinks his teeth into Isak’s neck at the junction with his shoulder as he rides out his high. Once Even comes down from his orgasm, he kisses Isak sweetly to distract him as he pulls out. Isak whimpers at the loss. 

 

  
“Let’s get you cleaned up baby.” Even coos, rubbing Isak’s curls away from his eyes. Isak just curls into the bed, a soft smile tugging at his lips. Even reaches over for the towel he had left on the bedside table and wipes down his and Isak’s chests. Then he dips down and gently cleans out Isak’s abused hole. Once they are both clean, he scoops Isak into his arms, pressing kisses into his head and all over his face. Isak giggles sleepily, nuzzling his nose into Even’s neck. 

 

“Welcome home Evy.” Isak slurs out, lips grazing over his pulse point. Even shivers at the words, holding Isak a little tighter.    
  


“Welcome home Issy.” Even replies, holding Isak close as they both fall asleep, officially for the first time in their new home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say that NO, I have NOT read 50 Shades of Grey. I have seen the movies, but I couldn't even get myself to pick up the books, let alone actually read them. However, I have actually tried that ice cube thing once or twice and let me tell you... WOW. It is really nice and I can totally see Even wanting to give it a try after seeing it in the movie and being like "I need to do that to Isak". So yeah, I have NOT read those books. I seriously want to emphasize that. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that lovely bit of Evak smut. Leave kudos if you thought it was as hot to read as it was for me to write. Also, like I keep saying, PLEASE leave me comments. They are the only things that give me motivation when I have none to write. Comments kick me into gear so that I can get updates out quicker. SO COMMENT! Also, I am going to try and follow the events of Season 4 somewhat in this fic but I need feedback and ideas for what you guys want to see going forward leave me comments with your thoughts!
> 
> As always, forever yours  
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules


	23. "I love you more."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even go grocery shopping, a sudden thought plants a seed in Isak's head which will continue to grow. These boys are just... so in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been having terrible writers block, and I can't seem to write longer chapters right now without getting stuck. I promise I will try and get out a longer chapter for ch.24, but I might as well post this now to tide you over. This is just a little Evak fluff to get the ball rolling and get my creative juices flowing again. 
> 
> Please enjoy and comment!
> 
> As always, forever yours,  
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules

“What time do you get out today?” Even asks as he brushes his hair back into place. Isak always liked to latch onto it and tug when they were kissing. Not that Even was complaining, like, at all. 

 

“Hmmm, 15:00 I think, but I have to stay and study for a test.” Isak answers, eyes drifting down from Even’s eyes to his lips. Even could tell that Isak desperately wanted to just keep kissing, but other students were starting to file into the classroom. 

 

“You can study at home, can’t you?” Even teases. His heart beat a little faster every time he got to say it: home. “Plus, we still have to go grocery shopping. We can’t live off of cheese toasties and kebabs forever. I have to woo you with my cooking.”

 

“Babe, there is no need to woo me. I’m already yours.” Isak responds without a second thought, and well, Even just has to give Isak a chaste kiss at that. 

 

“Oh, my sweet Pretty Boy, I am always going to woo you.” Even breathes with his lips still ghosting over Isak’s. “I’ll meet you outside at 15:10 and we can do some grocery shopping. You can get your studying done while I cook.” Even decides, nodding his head firmly to appear firm. “See, you’re not the only smart one in this relationship.”

 

“You are very smart baby, don’t worry.” Isak coos, pulling Even back one last time for a kiss before pushing him away. “Now go to class or else I’m going to try and keep you.”   
  


“Maybe I want to be kept.” Even jokes as he walks backwards out the room. He sends a wink Isak’s way before turning around and walking off. If only he could make time move a little faster. 

 

\--

 

“Halla.” Even whispers, reaching out his hand to entwine his fingers with Isak’s.

 

“Halla.” Isak breathes, leaning up to peck Even quickly before pulling him along. “So, do you have a list of some sort for the grocery store, or were you planning on just winging it?” Isak inquires. 

 

“You know I’m shit at planning.” Even admits. 

 

“Well, then it’s a good thing that your boyfriend is not.” Isak quips back, still managing to make Even’s stomach erupt in butterflies and warmth. Isak uses his free hand to pull a folded piece of paper from his pocket. “Here, check it out.” Isak offers, handing it to Even. 

 

He unfolds it and scans over the list, which is quite long and detailed actually. He shouldn’t have expected anything less really. 

 

“Well, it looks like you sure put a lot of thought into this.” Even surmises. 

 

“One of my classes ended up being a free period but we had to stay in the room so I decided to be productive. I even did some research on some easy, but yummy recipes for people on a budget and put down the ingredients. I am lucky enough to have my own personal chef.” Isak teases, bumping his shoulder into Even’s. Even huffs, scanning over the list again. 

 

“I’m just going to warn you, I am an impulsive shopper-”

 

“I know.”

 

“Shush. Anyway, I warn you, I will probably try to buy a bunch of stuff we don’t need. Try not to let me get all of it, but if you let me get one or two guilty pleasures, I will promise you now, that I’ll give you some guilty pleasures later tonight.” Even winks, picking up the pace as they near the store. Isak just rolls his eyes, letting himself be dragged along. 

 

\--

 

“Isak look!!!” Even exclaims, taking long strides forward before he is gawking at the row of herbs. “Cardamom! And cinnamon, and thyme, and oregano, and paprika… Isak I think I’m in heaven. Ooh! Curry!” Even squeals. Isak watches fondly as his boyfriend has a fit in the middle of the grocery store. 

 

“Okay, fine, you can get some spices. How about you can get 10 spices while we are here. Choose wisely.” Isak acquiesced. Even immediately grabbed the 6 spices he had already seen. Then, he spent a few minutes deciding between a large array of different spices and herbs before making up his mind. 

 

“Okay, I’m ready.” Even nodded, pursing his lips and his eyes flitted over his choices. 

 

“Perfect. I think that means we are ready to go baby.” Isak confirms. He starts to wheel the cart back towards the front of the isle but suddenly Even latches onto it and pulls. 

 

“Wait!” Even yells, diving in and pulling out the boullion. He quickly shuffles through the spices and grabs the rosemary, replacing it in the cart. He lets out a long breath in relief. “Okay, now we can go.” Isak just rolls his eyes fondly before heading to check out. He swears he is married to such an idiot, but he loves him.  _ Wait. Did he just think-say ‘married’? Huh, well isn’t that a thought?  _

 

“Hey babe, we should come back this weekend and maybe we can get the stuff to make those mini burgers. Remember that recipe you found that you desperately wanted to try?” Isak offers, refusing to meet Even’s eyes. He remembers how Even had bounded into their room and shoving his phone in Isak’s face screeching about finding the perfect dish to have on the menu at their wedding. Isak had been quite bewildered about it at the time, but it was just another fond memory he recalls from time to time when he let himself dream past the current minute. 

 

“Really?” Even perks up hopefully. Isak nodded, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.  _ Huh, it doesn’t have as nice of a ring to it as ‘married’ or ‘husband’.  _

 

Once they were all checked out, the two of them split the bags between them, arms weighed down by the weight as they walked down the block to their apartment building. They struggling to open the door and then suffered up the stairs and finally wrestled with their door before stumbling in. 

 

“Okay, I have to study. Why don’t you put this stuff away and cook so that I can get as much as I can done now, that way I can spend as much time with you as I want later and can actually give you my  _ full attention _ .” Isak suggests, smirking at Even. 

 

“Mm sounds good baby, such a brilliant idea.” Even praises, wrapping his arms around Isak’s waist for a slow, sticky kiss. This kiss said  _ welcome home  _ and  _ I love you _ and  _ I’m yours  _ and  _ happiness _ all at the same time. It was one of Isak’s favorites, but then again, both boys loved any kiss with the other. After a few minutes of tantalizingly brushing their lips together, Even pulled away and rested his forehead against Isak’s. “Halla.”

 

“Halla.” Isak breathes, shivering as he felt Even’s breath ghost over his lips. He hoped there would never come a day that Even ceased to take his breath away. When he really thought about it, he didn’t think there was. “Okay, I’m gonna go now. Just think about how nice it’ll be to spend some time together after dinner. I’ll miss you.” Isak whines. 

 

“You are literally going to be less than 5 steps into the other room.” Even points out. Isak just lets out a frustrated breath.    
  


“Yes, and that is about 5 and a half steps too far. But okay, I see how it is, you’re not going to miss me. And to think, I was going to make you feel so good later.” Isak drawls solemnly. He starts to pull away but Even grabs him back and peppers his faces with kisses. 

 

“Of course I’m going to miss you Pretty Boy. Don’t be difficult.” Even jokes, laughing so loud and smiling to bright that his eyes go tall squinty, the room brightens up, and Isak feels so, so warm. 

 

“I love you.” Isak breaths out, swallowing harshly as the weight of those words washes over his just as heavy as the first time he had voiced them out loud. 

 

“I love you more.” Even answers, kissing Isak one more time before releasing him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was that! Just some tooth-rotting fluff between my two favorite boys. I promise to write better and more in the future. I just wanted to get something out tonight for y'all so please be gentle. 
> 
> I actually have a lot planned. I am already outlining and planning out a super long chapter for my next update of this fic to really kick this fic back into hyperdrive. I am not sure if I want to take it slow and really go through all the details from season 4 in some sort of AU fashion just to play around with it, or if I should move things along a little quicker. Thoughts?
> 
> Also, my other fic, "Kiss My Ace!" is moving along slowly but I am also planning out another new chapter for that one. It's not as easy to write as I first expected, but I promise I am powering through. I hope to have a new, and longer, chapter up tomorrow. 
> 
> I have been brimming with ideas for new fics to write cause I am desperately trying to fill the void by writing. I am just going to list a few ideas that I am playing around with and please tell me what you think in the comments or by messaging me on tumblr (@skamobsessed2121) or twitter (@jules_lucid). 
> 
> \- Peeping Tom AU: Isak always looked and acted sweet and innocent in front of others. He never spoke out of line, didn't call attention to himself, never been kissed, dressed modestly, and practically oozed a childlike wonder that somehow blended beautifully with his general teenage grumpiness. However, when Eskild decides to buy him some "men's lingerie" as a joke, Isak takes a chance in the privacy of his room. Turns out, he loves the way he looks in them. So, whenever he needs cheering up or the world gets too suffocating, he'll lock his bedroom door, turn on some music that he would deny ever listening to if asked, and struts his stuff in his "sexy" clothes. However, it isn't long before his new neighbor across the street happens to see him one night. Rather than freaking out and shutting the blinds though, Isak feels a surge of confidence and want that prompts him to give Even a show. It becomes a thing. Basically Isak is a secret little sex kitten and Even falls in love with the boy through the window.
> 
> \- Peter Pan AU: This is pretty straight forward. Isak is Wendy, Even is Peter, the Balloon boys are the lost boys, Mahdi and Jonas are Isak's brothers, Magnus is Nana, Eskild and Linn are the parents, Sonja is Captain Hook, Emma is Smee, Sana is Tiger Lilly and the Girl Squad are Indians. Just an idea that I was playing with cause Peter Pan is my favorite fairytale. OR I could even do a Finding Neverland fic that places the SKAM characters in the story of making Peter Pan. 
> 
> \- Pornstar AU: I am just DESPERATE for a fic where Even is a well known and well lusted after pornstar that is definitely top of the industry. Isak is new to the world of porn but he is quick to become successful due to the fact that he absolutely radiates innocence and corruptibility. Plus he is also (not so) secretly amazing in bed. When his agent manages to book a movie with Even, Isak is excited and nervous. He really wants to please. And please he does. One movie becomes several and soon the boys are topping the charts and ruling the industry, one thrust, one moan, one camera, one heart at a time. 
> 
> \- Witchcraft AU: Isak is a Wiccan, Even is a hellenic polytheist. They fall in love under spells, candlelight, and full moons. Some might even say that it was fate. 
> 
> These are just a few of MANY ideas that I have, all of which I am desperate to write. I don't want to bite off more than I can chew, but who am I kidding, that is my nature. Please let me know in the comments what you think of this chapter and this fic, my other tennis fic, and these possible fic ideas!
> 
> Leave kudos and comment!
> 
> Takk for Alt  
> As always, forever yours  
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules


	24. "You know I love you right?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Isak have a heart to heart. Isak decides to make some important plans. Lots of new love happening around them. Couples night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is setting a lot up for the next few chapters, but I tried to make it as interesting as I could while also cramming a bunch into it. 
> 
> Please enjoy, leave kudos, and comment!!
> 
> As always, forever yours  
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules

Isak has his head resting over Even’s chest, listening to the rapid beating of Even’s heart. His hair was matted down by sweat and they are both glistening with that post-sex glow. 

 

“I love you. I love you so much. Please believe me when I say that.” Isak whispers into the air of their apartment. 

 

“I do. And I love you too.” Even responds, fingers carding through Isak’s golden locks, drifting down to trace random patterns across the creamy skin of his back. 

 

“Even? What happened at Bakka?” Isak asks. He feels Even still beneath him, hand freezing in its movements. Even’s heartbeat picks up again beneath Isak’s ear. “You know you can tell me anything right? I would never think differently of you and I certainly would never leave you.” Isak reassures as the silence drones on. 

 

“I know, it’s just not something I like to remember.” Even admits, drawing a deep breath to calm himself down. He knew that they would need to have this conversation at some point, but as “some point” becomes “now”, he realizes just how unprepared he really is. “Okay, so I started acting really weird all the time, all the boys noticed. I would talk really fast and I wouldn’t even make sense half the time. I’d be up all hours of the night, texting them or leaving them voicemails or showing up at their windows for midnight adventures. Mikael and I were working on this big film project and I remember I was just so freaking excited to do it with him. One day when I was over at his house working on the storyboard, I got distracted just looking at him. I knew that I loved him, I mean he was my best friend.” Even explains. Isak huffs at that, definitely understanding the thin line one has to walk when discussing love for a best friend. “Anyway, at one point he realized I wasn’t paying attention and looked at me. I didn’t even think, I just grabbed him and kissed him. He freaked out. Yelled at me and threw me out. I was spiralling really bad at that point and I was so upset that I tried to use the Quran to fix me. So I memorized it in Arabic and posted all of these homophobic passages on the facebook revue page.” Even continues, drawing in a shaky breath.

 

“It’s okay Evy.” Isak whispers into the skin of his chest just above his heart. 

 

“I crashed really hard after that. The boys reached out a little at first when they didn’t hear from me, but I just felt so alone. I felt broken, unwanted, disgusting, and just worthless. I tried to kill myself.” Even mumbles out the last of the story, but Isak catches it. He freezes as those words sink in. Even, the most beautiful boy he had ever known that lit up every room he walked into, was allowed to feel so alone that he wanted to die. Isak’s blood boiled. 

 

“I’m so sorry baby.” Isak starts, sitting up to look at Even. He traces his fingertips along Even’s cheekbones and leans down to press a sweet kiss to Even’s lips. This kiss says  _ I love you _ and  _ I’m here _ and  _ you’re never alone _ and  _ please don’t leave me _ . When Isak pulls back, he wipes away the tears that were trailing down Even’s face. Even hadn’t even noticed he was crying. “You are not alone. Ok?” Isak begs, green eyes searching in glistening blue. Even knows he couldn’t hide anything from Isak and that gaze, but still he nodded. He never feels alone with Isak. He hasn’t felt alone since Isak came into his life. 

 

“I love you.” Even breathes out, exhausted both physically and mentally. 

 

“I love you too.” Isak reassures, kissing Even once more before settling back into his arms. Even pulls Isak tight, burying his face in his hair. “Let’s just sleep. I’m here, and you are here, and I love you, and you love me, and let’s just sleep.” Isak decides. These two broken boys that had decided that they would hold each other’s cracked and shattered pieces together and protect them from the world welcome the darkness and the silence and they drift off to a comforting slumber. 

 

\--

  
As usual, Even wakes up to see that Isak is still asleep. During the night, Isak had turned over and plastered his back to Even’s front. It is all too tempting to squeeze Isak’s body to his even tighter and nuzzle into his neck. Even presses kisses all over his neck and shoulder and in his hair. Isak begins to stir, eyes fluttering and breathes becoming more stuttered. 

 

“Evy.” Isak groans. Even chuckled into Isak’s hair, manhandling Isak until he was turned around to face him. 

 

“Good morning.” Even whispers. He leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Isak’s lips. 

 

“Mm, I really need to go brush my teeth. I’m pretty sure I still have some cum in my mouth.” Isak complains, beginning to shuffle out of the bed. Even is tempted to drag Isak back and shove his tongue as far down the younger boy’s throat as possible to see if he is right, but that might be too gross even for him. He was in love okay? It made people want to do some strange things sometimes. 

 

Even shuffled into the bathroom with Isak, checking his phone. The group chat was surprisingly busy this early. 

 

Jonas: Yo, Mahdi, who’s the hottie?

 

Magnus: DUDE! HOW?

 

Mahdi: Haha thank you, thank you, I know I am amazing. 

 

Jonas: I’m impressed. Almost as impressed as when I found out Isak managed to bag Even

 

Mahdi: Wow, really? I’m flattered. 

 

Magnus: Wait, does this mean that you’re the only single one Jonas?

 

Jonas: Since when are you not single?!

 

Mahdi: What??? Mags spill!

 

Magnus: Vilde and I? I thought you guys knew?

 

Jonas: Nei! Vilde?! Well, congrats bro!

 

Even chuckles at the boys but he’s a little confused. What were they talking about with Mahdi? Isak grabs his phone and goes through the messages himself, chuckling along all the same before typing out a reply. 

 

Isak: Morning boyzzzz

 

Isak: Saw the picture, and damn Mahdi, I’m almost jealous

 

Isak: (not really cause my man is the best)

 

Even’s head shoots up at that. He drags Isak to him by the waist, toothpaste mouth be damned, and licks into his mouth. Isak whines and sighs into it, going pliant as Even attacks his mouth. 

 

“You’re the best.” Even presses into Isak’s mouth before reluctantly pushing back. 

 

Even: What are you guys talking about? Mahdi found somebody? And congrats Mags, happy for you buddy <3

 

Isak: I’m happy for you Mags. I am begging you though, I have zero desire to hear about the details of your sex life. Just...please spare me. 

 

Magnus: THANKS EVEN <3 <3 <3

 

Even: Careful Mags, Vilde (Isak) might get jealous if she (he) sees all those hearts. 

 

Isak: Shut up

 

Isak: <3 <3 <3 <3

 

Mahdi: Oh, it’s on instagram

 

Jonas: Check Mahdi’s latest insta post

 

“Here baby.” Isak scrolls through his phone to show Even the post. Mahdi is standing besides an attractive boy that is a few inches taller than him. He has caramel skin and piercing hazel eyes and a buzzed haircut. “Isn’t he cute?”

 

“Excuse me, I am the only boy you are allowed to find cute.” Even warns, a smile betraying his features and sucking all the bite out of his statement. 

 

“Of course, how could I forget.” Isak quips, rolling his eyes. “You know, it would be so much easier if you would just make an instagram. Immerse yourself back into the world of social media.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Even dismisses. Isak just rolls his eyes again, so hard that it looks almost painful. Even wouldn’t admit that he had actually been thinking about it a lot. He had quite the treasure trove of photos of Isak and other pictures that most people (Isak) would deem to be pretentious hipster shit. He’d love to share them with the world, but he was still nervous ever since Bakka. “Let’s just get ready for school.”

 

\--

 

“Halla.” Even says, pecking Isak quickly on the cheek. 

 

“Halla.” Isak answers, pulling Even down to sit next to him. “I forgot water, can I have a sip of yours?” Isak asks. Even just smiles at him and pushes his bottle towards him. 

 

“How was your morning baby?” Even wonders, throwing his arm over Isak’s shoulder. 

 

“Mm, it was alright. I actually got a text from my mom last period.” Isak starts. Even can feel him tense under his arm, so he just rubs his fingers through his hair. Isak visibly deflates at the touch. “I was thinking about asking my parents to have dinner. With us.” Isak offers. 

 

“Really?” Even squeals, earning odd looks from the boys who were having their own conversation across the table. “Sorry.” Even says before turning back to Isak with a bright smile. “Baby, I’d love to meet them. Are you sure though? It’s okay if you don’t want to, there is no reason you have to.” Even reassures, trying to hold the hope building inside him at bay. 

 

“I really want you guys to meet. You’re the most important thing in my life.” Isak admits. This earns him another smile and a few kisses before he shoves his boyfriend off half-heartedly. “I’ll call them later and set something up. Maybe Saturday?” Isak inquires. Even nods rapidly, pulling Isak tight against him. The hope in both of their hearts finally begins to spread. 

 

\--

 

Isak disentangles himself from Even when the doorbell rings. Shuffling to the door, he pulls it open to reveal Magnus and Vilde. 

 

“Hei! What’s up Mags! And… Vilde?” Isak says, a little confused. Magnus makes a bunch of weird eye twitches and eyebrow movements that Isak is sure are supposed to mean something, but really just look ridiculous. However, he is better at reading the shy and withdrawn body language Vilde has, as well as the unsure expression on her face and the way she is gripping Magnus’s arm way too tight, and decides to just go with it. “Come on in! Jonas isn’t here yet.”

 

Isak leads the two guests into the other room and pretends to not notice the way Even’s eyebrows shoot up when he sees Vilde. Isak shuffles back and nuzzles himself underneath Even’s arm. 

 

“Babe? Text Mahdi and say he is welcome to bring his boy toy over. And maybe text Jonas that he should bring a date. I think he mentioned something about a crush. Let’s make this a date night.” Isak offers. Even nods, leaning over to grab his phone. He rapid fires out a few texts the the missing boys and waits shortly before he receives affirmative responses from both.

 

“Mahdi is on his way over. Apparently they were already chilling and looking for something to do anyway, so they should be here soon. Jonas seemed a little unsure but he said he would be there. And that he might be a little later than expected now.” Even relays the responses to Isak, who nods and turns back to Magnus and Vilde who are whispering sweetly to each other on their couch. 

 

“So, how are you Vilde?” Isak asks, trying to come off as kind and welcoming as possible. She still looks a bit like a deer in the headlights, but after a few whispered words of encouragement from Magnus, she seems to relax a bit.    
  


“I’m good. Yeah, really good. Thanks for asking.” Vilde answers, blushing slightly and smiling, pressing closer to Magnus. Isak recognizes the dopey grin on his face as a similar one that he usually dons when looking at Even. Magnus looks pointedly at Vilde then as something seems to cross his mind. He nudges her and nods towards the two boys. “Oh! Right! I am hosting a karaoke night at Syng on Friday for the bus to celebrate us all coming together, and wanted to invite you guys. Will you come?”

 

Even looks down at Isak, letting him decide if he wants to go. Isak remains quiet for a moment, but then he is looking up at Vilde’s hopeful face and Magnus’s nervous one, coupled with his protective hold around her waist, and he finds himself smiling. 

 

“We’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been planning on making Mahdi an LGBT character for a while, so I hope you guys are okay with this turn of events. And I wonder who Jonas's new crush is. The rest of Couples Night will be in the next chapter as well as Meeting the Parents: Valtersen Edition. The next chapter after that should be the Karaoke night at Syng and the aftermath of that. Moving along now kiddies! 
> 
> Love you all! Please leave kudos if you enjoyed and comment your thoughts and ideas. Feedback is really important and a huge motivator for me to keep writing! 
> 
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules


	25. The receiving end of Isak Valtersen's heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couples Night and Syng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is this chapter! It was a bit of a monster compared to the last few chapters and I didn't even get through everything I have to get through! I hope you like it and I'd love your feedback, as interacting with you all in the comments is the #1 reason I keep writing!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> As always, forever yours  
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules

“Hey!” Isak exclaims once he swings the door open. In front of him, a very proud looking Mahdi stands with his hand entangled with that of a very handsome boy. Isak turns to him with a welcoming smile. “It is very nice to meet you. I’m Isak.” He says, putting his hand out.

 

“Nice to meet you as well, I’m Håvard.” The boy answers, shaking Isak’s hand. Isak ushers them into the apartment and offers them seats with the others. Everybody exchanges greetings and introductions before finally settling in. Isak is once again tucked under Even’s arm and he can’t help the contented feeling he has. A soft smile has tugged its way onto his face and he nuzzles deeper into Even’s embrace.

 

“This is nice.” Even bends down to whisper into Isak’s ear, warm breath sending shivers down Isak’s spine. He looks up at his boyfriend and tilts his chin, silently begging for a kiss. Even smiles widely, acquiescing willingly to press his lips over Isak’s. “I love it when you do that.”

 

“Hmm, do what?” Isak hums, eyes fluttering open once again.

 

“That thing with your chin. You tilt it up and scrunch your cute little nose a little and your eyes get a little droopy, and I can’t help but kiss you.” Even admits, brushing his fingers through Isak’s curls. Isak blushes, smiling shyly at Even’s confession.

 

“Good, cause I always want to kiss you.” Isak whispers as if it was a secret. Even just smiles even wider, eyes become squinted with the force of his happiness, and places a few swift kisses into Isak’s hair.

 

“Hey, lovebirds, you do realize there are other people here, right?” Magnus suddenly interrupts, waving his arms out in an attempt to regain their attention.

 

“Yeah, yeah, we get it Mags.” Isak quips, exacerbates, rolling his eyes fondly. “Have any of you heard from Jonas?”

 

“Hold on, let me check my phone.” Even says, pulling it out of his pocket. He frowns slightly and quickly types something out. “Huh, he said that he has a change of plans and can’t come.”

 

“Oh, well, okay then. Looks like the whole party’s here then!” Isak cheers. Everyone clinks their various drinks together and settles in for some fun.

 

“So when are we going to eat?” Magnus pipes up, eyes landing directly on Even. Isak rolls his eyes for the hundredth time.

 

“Mags, Even isn’t our caterer.” Isak defends, earning a chuckle from Even.

 

“True, but still, don’t worry. I have a lasagna in the oven. Should be ready in about a half hour.” Even reassures. If Isak let’s out a little sigh of relief at that, nobody has to know (Even so knows).

 

“Fuck yeah.” Mahdi adds in response. He turns to Håvard. “Even is like a master chef. Half the time that we hang out with them, it’s just to eat the food he cooks. We wouldn’t put up with their disgusting cuteness as often as we do otherwise.” Mahdi explains, earning an offended squawk from Isak and a deep-bellied guffaw from Even. Magnus was nodding solemnly in agreement.

 

“Ah, I see, makes sense.” Håvard answers unperturbed. Isak swells with pride at how happy and comfortable Mahdi looks with him.

 

“Anyway…” Isak drawls. “Tell us about yourself Håvard. You’re the newbie, so we gotta do our duty as Mahdi’s friends and make sure your intentions are pure.”

 

“I can assure you that there isn’t a pure bone in his body…” Mahdi huffs, smirking.

 

“Oi!!!” Magnus, Isak, and Even all let out as Vilde giggles quietly to herself. Håvard just smiles smugly and wraps an arm around Mahdi’s waist, pulling him in to kiss him on the cheek.

 

“You do have a point their babe.” Håvard admits, turning back to Isak. “However, I have no desire to hurt Mahdi. I wouldn’t have asked him to be my boyfriend if I was planning on breaking his heart.”

 

“Boyfriend huh?” Isak notes, trying to control the excitement in his chest. While he would never admit it out loud, seeing his friends being happy and loved fills him with such warmth. Mahdi and Håvard turn to each other with smitten smiles and just nod. “I’m happy for your guys. Maybe now with all these couples, you won’t make fun of Even and I so much anymore.”

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen.” Magnus quickly shuts down that idea.  
  
“We all may be coupled up, but none of us are quite as lovey-dovey as you two.” Vilde suddenly pipes up to add. Everyone quiets for a moment when they realize that was the first time Vilde had joined into the conversation. Magnus looks so damn proud that it is honestly too sweet to be annoying. Before the silence could grow and get awkward, which would surely cause Vilde to curl back in on herself, Isak smiles warmly.

 

“That’s just because nobody could love anybody as much as I love Even.” Isak admits proudly, not feeling a shred of shame or embarrassment at the confession. He turns to look at Even, who was gaping at him with tears in his eyes.

 

“Okay, and I think that’s our cue!” Mahdi exclaims, dragging Håvard up. “This was fun though, we should all get together for a Couples Night more often!” Mahdi suggests, shoving his boyfriend out the door.

 

“It was nice to meet you guys!” Håvard calls over his shoulder before the pair disappear down the stairs.

 

“Well, I guess we should probably be heading out too.” Magnus decides, standing up with Vilde. “Do you want to stay at mine, or do you want me to come to yours?” Magnus questions quietly to Vilde. She smiles softly, gratitude and adoration evident in her eyes. Isak reminds himself to talk to Magnus later, always letting himself take for granted how great of a person he truly is.

 

“Can we go to yours tonight?” She responds. He nods, kissing her forehead before turning and offering a salute to Isak and Even before retreating out the door. Once the door is shut, Isak turns to Even with a smile. He is met with an expression far more serious than he was expecting, urging him to pull Even closer by his waist and bump their noses together, breathing each other in. He hears Even let out a sigh, immediately relaxed in Isak’s embrace.

 

“You’re wrong you know.” Even offers quietly, not wanting to burst the bubble they were in.

 

“About what?” Isak whispers.

 

“I love you more than anybody could love anybody else. I love you just as much as you love me.” Even answers, blue eyes staring deeply into green, seeking out the soul behind them. Isak leans up and kisses Even, starting off soft and sweet, but not without all the passion that the moment required. Now that they were alone, however, the kiss quickly grew heated and desperate. A minute later, Even had Isak laid out underneath him on their bed. Ten minutes later, he had Isak moaning reverently as he made love to him. An hour after that, the two boys were wrapped up in each other, sleeping soundly, dreaming of the life they knew they would share together.

 

\---

 

“Hydrogen bonds hold the nitrogen bases together, and phosphodiester bonds hold the phosphates and sugars together.” Isak recites verbatim from his biology textbook. “Ugh, my brain isn’t working.” Isak complains, banging his forehead on the desk.

 

“Stop being a baby.” Sana quips. “I’m not failing because of you.”

 

“As if! I’m the only reason you have a 6 in the first place!” Isak jeers, glaring at her.

 

“Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night…” Sana says solemnly, fake pity oozing from her words. Isak just rolls his eyes, slamming the textbook shut with a frustrated huff.

 

“So, are you going to Syng tonight?” Isak asks.

 

“Duh. It is my bus.” Sana responds, eyes pulled together as if to say _could you be any more daft_.

 

“Okay, okay, just trying to make conversation, geez.” Isak defends, hands drawn up in surrender. “Vilde invited us, so we are all gonna come.” Isak said, gathering his books and standing up. Sana looks a little concerned, but he is already late so he doesn’t have time to question her about it. “Bye best bud!”

 

\--

 

Isak sits at the bar surrounded by his friends, but his eyes are trained solely on his boyfriend as he takes the stage. Of course, he tried to wink at Isak, ultimately failing but the sentiment is the same. Isak just blushes and smiles encouragingly. Then, the first strum of the music rings out, silencing the crowd. Isak sucks in a breathe as Even’s voice rings out.

 

“I don’t wanna see you go, I want somebody to love me!” Even sings, eyes scrunched closed as he let’s himself get lost in the rhythm. “Why’d it take to long to know? I want somebody to love me!” Even continues, head swaying to the beat. His eyes then turn and lock with Isak’s as he sings the next line. “I want somebody to be nice. See the boy I once was in my eyes.” Then Even’s eyes train onto the floor, jaw clenching to hold back his emotions. “Nobody’s gonna save my life.” Isak has tears in his eyes as he watches the range of emotions swimming in his boyfriend’s eyes. Then the rhythm of the song picks up a bit, seeming to shake Even out of his solemnity. “We are wicked me, looking for buckles to loosen. By the Count of 10, I wanna see somebody human.” Even is smiling, and Isak is smiling, and it feels like the whole world is smiling. Even opens his mouth to sing the next line and then all of the color drains from his face. His eyes go wide with nothing other than fear and his breathing becomes obviously stilted. Isak is up and out of his chair before he can even think about what he is doing.

 

“In a couple of weeks you can tell all the freaks how you carried my body home.” Isak picks up with the music, placing a thumb on Even’s chin so that they are looking at each other. Even deflates slightly once he takes Isak in, but the panic is still searing in his eyes. Isak continues to sing, which urges Even to follow along. Soon Magnus is directing the boys to chime in, and this gets the whole bar singing. Isak momentarily lets himself enjoy the innocence of the moment, how pure and heartfelt it all is, until the final note rings out. Even leans in to smack a grateful kiss to Isak’s cheek, which he immediately reciprocates. Then, he turns and he can see what caused Even’s panic: Mikael and the rest of Even’s old Bakka friends are standing near the entrance of the bar, trepidation written on their faces. “Let’s go sit with the boys, yeah?” Isak offers and Even follows.

 

“Hey, that was awesome!” Magnus bellows when the two boys approach. Isak smiles shakily, handing Even his drink and pulling him close. Looking up at him, he can see that there is still a storm raging in his mind, threatening to drown him.

 

“Hey, I think we are gonna step outside and get some air.” Isak says, sending pointed looks to the boys and earning sharp nods. He guides Even out the back exit and gently pushes him so that he is leaning against the wall. He cups Even’s face in his hands and looks into his eyes. “Even, look at me. It’s okay, everything's okay. I am here, you are here, you are not alone.” Isak begins his mantra, stroking along Even’s cheekbones. He can see the clouds begin to part slightly from behind his eyes, and Even takes in a deep breath.

 

“I didn’t know they would be here.” Even admits quietly, his voice sounding broken and scared.  
  
“Oh baby, there is no way you could have known.” Isak reassures, pulling him into a hug and holding his head in his neck, wishing he could protect him from all the ugliness in the world. “If you want to go home, that is totally fine baby. I had fun and we got to see everyone. Nobody will be upset if we skip out a little early.” Isak offers. He honestly didn’t care if they were here or home, as long as he was with Even.

  
“No, it’s okay.” Even decides, shaking his head and pulling back to lean his head against the wall. He squeezes his eye shut, taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly. “Maybe...maybe I should talk to them?” Even asks, although Isak can see the hesitation.

 

“Only if you want to. There is no reason why you have to. You don’t owe them anything.” Isak assures him, chest flaring a bit with the need to protect him. “And I will be there the whole time if you need, I promise.” Isak adds, punctuating it with a hard, but chaste kiss.

 

“Thank you.” Even breathes out, voice barely audible but Isak still hears the pleading behind it loud and clear.

 

“Do you want to head back in? We can just chill with the boys and we won’t let them come near you? Or we can just go talk to them? Or I can wait back and let you do it on your own if that’s what you want?” Isak offers, stroking his fingers through Even’s hair, knowing it calms him down. “Whatever you want baby, the choice it yours.” Even smiles a bit at that, in complete awe of this boy in front of him, who is so completely and utterly good to him that he can’t quite believe he is real sometimes.

 

“I think… I think I need to talk to them. Maybe you can stay with the boys and if I need you, I’ll just turn to you and wave you over. It’s not like they can do anything to me, and I don’t think they would.” Even decides. He figures he might as well just bite the bullet. If they are coming to events with Sana and her friends, they are bound to run into each other again, and he needs to at least be civil with them if he doesn’t want to put Isak in a difficult position.

 

“Whatever you want baby, but if it looks like it’s going south, I won’t hesitate to come to your side.” Isak bites out. He swears, if those guys try anything on his boyfriend…

 

“I know angel, it’s okay.” Even soothes the anger out of Isak’s brow. With that, the two boys carry each other back into the bar. Even looks up and sees Mikael and Yousef and the rest still lingering in the front doorway. He takes a deep breath, bends over and kisses Isak one last time, and begins to walk stiffly towards them. Isak watches intently, slowly making his way back to his friends without ever taking his eyes off of Even.

 

“What’s going on?” Jonas asks, concerned. He follows Isak’s gaze and notices Even walking out the front door to the front of the building. He doesn’t get an answer before Isak is following, refusing to let Even out of his sight. Jonas pulls Mahdi and Magnus with him, always ready to follow Isak, and by extension Even, into the storm. Even is only out of Isak’s sight for a few minutes as he pushes his way through the crowd of people and out the door, but when he gets outside, he sees Even with a look of hurt and fear on his face as Mikael says something to him, arms flinging around in an effort to explain whatever it is. Even’s hands are balled up into fists, and Isak can see him visibly shaking. Without another thought, he flies forward, shoving Mikael back and winding up. He doesn’t register anything happening around him, all senses fading away as he watches in slow motion as his fist connects with Mikael’s face.

 

“Get the fuck away from my boyfriend.” Isak seethes, spitting where Mikael had stumbled to the ground. Time finally catches up with him as the other Bakka boys spring to action. Before he can get his bearings, another fist slams into Isak’s face, sending him to the ground. Obviously, whoever had thrown the punch worked out a lot more than Isak did.

 

“Fuck.” Jonas hisses, before him and the boys jump into the chaos to defend Isak and Even. Even, who has finally pulled himself out of his panicked shock, pulls an injured and bleeding Isak up from the ground and away from the violence.

“Baby, are you okay? Come on Isak, look at me. Shit, I didn’t think this would happen, oh god I am so sorry love.” Even rambles, trying to inspect the damage, but there is just so much blood. Even doesn’t notice when the fighting stops or when the Bakka boys stalk away. He barely registers Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus coming up to check on them, or when Sana walks up, dwarfed under the size of them. All he knows is that Isak is hurt. Isak is hurt, and it’s all his fault. “We have to go to the hospital.” Even blurts out, and then they are off. Every strained moan Isak lets out drives the icy spears deeper into his heart as the mantra repeats itself over and over in his head. _My fault, my fault, my fault…_

 

\---

 

“Fuck, this is worse than any hangover I have ever had…” Isak groans when he opens his eyes the next morning. Luckily, his nose isn’t broken, and the only thing he has to worry about is a nasty black eye. When Isak doesn’t hear a response, he opens his eyes. The space next to him is empty. Sitting up, Isak delicately rubs the sleep from his eyes, wincing slightly at the soreness of his eye. “Even?” Isal calls out, but still gets no answer. Reaching over to the bedside table, he grabs his phone. He sees a string of notifications, and does a quick double take at what it is.

 

_@evenbneim started following you_

 

_@evenbneim tagged you in a post_

 

_@evenbneim mentioned you in a comment: @isak.valt.yaki I’m so sorry baby..._

 

_@evenbneim mentioned you in a comment: @isak.valt.yaki I’m so so sorry…_

 

Isak instantly sprung up, pulling on his clothes and dialing Even. “Please pick up, please pick up. Goddammit Even, pick up your phone!” Isak huffed as the dial tone continued to sound in his ear. Right when Isak was about to give up, he heard the line connect and Even’s buttery voice come through.

“Isak?” Even asks. “What’s wrong baby? Are you okay?”

 

“Where are you?” Iska exclaims into the phone. His breaths were coming in short, stunted puffs.

 

“I didn’t want to wake you, but we had no food so I just ran to the store on the corner. I’m on my way back now.” Even explains. Isak breathes a sigh of relief.

 

“What the fuck are these notifications Even? Why are you sorry? You scared the shit out of me!” Isak yells, collapsing onto the bed. The yelling and frowning hurts his head and he slumps over with a whine.

 

“Isak, lay down and take some deep breaths. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Even quickly instructs, ignoring Isak’s questions. “I’m walking up the stairs now, I’ll be right there.” He says, and the line goes dead. Isak listens to his instructions, breathing slow to calm his racing heart. He absently hears the door open and feet shuffling towards him, and only opens his eyes when the bed dips next to him and a soothing hand strokes through his hair.

 

“Even.” Isak sighs out, inching forward to lay his head in Even’s lap and nuzzling into his stomach. Even smiles, but Isak notices it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry I scared you baby. I didn’t think you were going to wake up.” Even says quietly.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You know that, right Even?” Isak reassures. “None of this is your fault. Your old friends being shitty, and me getting punched, and everything that happened… none of it is your fault at all. I’m okay baby, I really am. Trust me, the boys and I have all been in worse fights, and I can handle one punch. If anything I’m a little embarrassed at how easily I crumpled.” Isak tried to joke, but it just forces a pained expression to flood Even’s face. Isak sighs and sits up, wrapping his legs around Even so they are pressed chest to chest. “I shouldn’t have assumed and gotten jealous and all protective like that. I was just so worried about you and when I saw how scared you looked, I just saw red. It wasn’t right, but I don’t regret it. I’d protect you from the whole world if I could. One punch is nothing if it means that you keep smiling.” Isak begs. Even leans forward and just lays his head against Isak’s.

 

“How are you real? I don’t deserve you.” Even breaths out reverently.

 

“Of course you do. I’m real, and I’m here, and I am all yours. And you are all mine.” Isak reassures, placing his hands on Even’s cheeks and pressing a light kiss to Even’s lips, a kiss that says _I love you, I’m here, I’m okay, I promise to never leave you, please let yourself be loved._

 

Even wraps his arms around Isak and lays them back down on the bed. He pulls Isak tight against his chest, wrapping his arms and legs around him and nuzzling his head underneath his chin, holding tight as if he was afraid Isak would disappear. Even may not believe he deserves to be loved, but he is starting to believe that he is, whether he deserves it or not. And he wonders how he ever got to be so lucky to be on the receiving end of Isak Valtersen’s heart.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/126014670@N07/36014841075/in/datetaken/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/126014670@N07/35843865032/in/datetaken/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/126014670@N07/35881506741/in/datetaken/)


	26. Forever never ends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even finally meets Isak's parents and the boys make a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Honestly, I have no excuse so I will just apologize profusely a promise to try and be better. I really can't guarantee it though.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it a little longer to make up for my absence and I really put a lot of effort into it. It's about 3 AM for me right now, so I am not going to go through and edit it ten times so any mistakes are mine! Hopefully it's not too bad!
> 
> As always, forever yours  
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules

“Fy faen!” Isak exclaims, throwing his arms up petulantly. He is stood in front of their mirror, his tie sticking out in all the wrong directions as he fails to get it secured around his neck properly for at least the tenth time so far. Even pokes his head out from the bathroom, his hair half styled as he takes in the scene. 

 

“Aw baby, do you need help with your tie?” Even coos, putting the hair gel down and stalking over to stand behind Isak, who hangs his head with an adorable pout.

 

“Yes.” Isak whispers, as if the admission of defeat physically pains him. Even chuckles a little under his breath, forcing Isak to turn around and tying his tie for him. One it is secured and pushing up all the way, Even runs a hand down it and buttons Isak’s suit jacket over it. “There you go, all spick and span.” He says, patting Isak on the chest once. He steps back, eyes roaming Isak from head to toe. “Fuck you’re so hot.”

 

“My tie is blue.” Isak says, lifting his head and shaking it to get the hair out of his face. “And I love you.” He finishes, stroking his hands up Even’s chest and snaking around to grip the little hairs at the nape of his neck to pull him in for a quick kiss. “Finish your hair baby, we have to leave in ten minutes and we can’t be late.” He says when he pulls away, running his hands quickly through his hair and giving himself one last nod in the mirror before heading into the kitchen to gather his phone, wallet, and the bottle of wine they bought. 

 

“As you wish.” Even affirms, heading back into the bathroom. Exactly six minutes later, he comes out with his hair styled to the perfect, James Dean esque hair. He grabs his suit jacket and pulls it over his shoulders. Buttoning it up, he shakes himself out a bit just to loosen the nerves out of his limbs. A single hair falls into his face, curling slightly. He tries to push it back but the effort is futile so he leaves it. He grabs his phone and wallet, as well as the little box he had been hiding. He stuffed it into his pocket before meeting Isak in the kitchen. “Ready baby?” He says with a quick kiss. 

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be I guess.” Isak says, responding to the kiss immediately. He takes one last deep breath, releasing it harshly before shaking out his shoulders and opening the door. He locks it behind him with his key and accepts Even’s hand when he reaches for him. They make their way down the stairs and head to the tram. Only twenty more minutes before he sees his parents again for the first time since he moved out. He could do this.

 

\--

 

He could  _ not  _ do this. 

 

What was he thinking? This was going to be a disaster! Why was he putting Even through this? Why did he think this was a good idea?

 

The closer they got to their stop, the more Isak could feel his stomach trying to cave in on itself. Even could feel Isak physically shaking, and he didn’t calm down even when he wrapped his arm around his waist. After the longest twenty minutes of Isak’s life, the couple leave the tram and walk up to the restaurant. Isak freezes in front of the door. 

 

“Okay Isak, you can do this. You’re happy and healthy and doing good, everything will be fine.” He started to say to himself in his reflection on the restaurant window. Even bit his lip to hold back an endeared smile because nervous Isak was just too adorable. After letting himself admire his boy for a few more seconds, he comes up and lays his hands on Isak’s shoulders, squeezing slightly. 

 

“It’s okay baby, we can do this. I’ll be right here the whole time. Come on, let’s go.” He says, grabbing Isak’s hand and pulling him along. They walk in and as soon as Isak says ‘Valtersen party’ the waitress immediately directs them to a table in the back where both of Isak’s parents were already sitting. Isak had thought he could do this, had thought he was ready but they both looked so different. His mom no longer had deep, heavy set eyes drowning in exhaustion, her eyes weren’t bloodshot from the constant paranoia. Her hair was vibrant and full and clean, no longer missing bloody chunks from where she had ripped it from her own head. She didn’t have visible cuts or bruises, or a thin film of nervous sweat over her skin. Her smile lit up her entire face. His father has cut his hair, a neat buzz off his blonde hair. He had also let his facial hair grow out a bit, a slightly curly beard growing. He was wearing glasses and had a much less oppressive demeanor than Isak remembered. His parents looked… normal. 

 

“Um, hi.” Isak finally spoke, catching the attention of the pair. Mr. Valtersen looked shell-shocked, eyes wide. Even could definitely see the resemblance. Ms. Valtersen, however, was off her feet and holding Isak’s face in between her hands, staring at him with heartbreakingly reverent eyes. 

 

“Oh Isak, my sweet baby boy. I’ve missed you so much.” She breathes out, a wide smile taking over her face as her eyes gleamed with tears. 

 

“I missed you too, mama.” Isak whispers, a single tear slipping down his face before he is pulled down into a bone crushing hug. He wraps his arms around her petite frame and he instantly feels like a child again, aching for his mother’s embrace. When they pull back, she turns to Even.

 

“Hello Ms. Valtersen, I’m Even, Isak’s boyfriend.” He says, holding out his hand and flicking his eyes to Isak, asking a silent “Are you okay?”. Isak nods slightly, wiping his eyes.

 

“Oh look at you, such a handsome boy. And please honey, call me Marianne.” She responds, bypassing his hand and pulling Even into a firm hug. Even is caught off guard but returns the hug after a moment of shock. 

“It’s so nice to meet you Marianne.” Even says once he is released from her grip. Marianne smiles and nods, returning to her seat. Once she is sitting, Isak’s dad finally shakes from his shocked stupor and stands. 

 

“Isak, it’s good to see you.” Mr. Valtersen says awkwardly, nodding his head at Isak. Even can see Isak’s shoulders tense up as he nods at his father. Even steps in and holds out his hand. 

 

“Even, nice to meet you Mr. Valtersen.” He says, gripping his hand firmly and giving it a solid shake. 

 

“It’s Terje.” Isak’s dad answers tersely, immediately returning to his seat. Isak meets Even’s gaze, sitting down and immediately latching onto his hand underneath the table. 

 

“We brought this with us.” Isak adds, placing the bottle of red wine on the table. Terje immediately reaches for it, pouring himself a glass and sipping from it without a word. When Even reaches and pours himself a glass, Isak doesn’t even blink and Even’s heart glows. When he offers the bottle to Marianne, she waves it off politely. 

 

“Oh, no thank you. I don’t drink.” She says simply, picking up her glass of water and taking a few gulps. Isak’s eyes widen a little and he smiles. 

 

“How have you been mom?” He blurts out, fingers momentarily tightening around Even’s. 

 

“Much better. I finally met with a psychiatrist, and I am on medication finally. I have an official diagnosis and am following a strict regime to keep myself in check and healthy. It’s been a bit bumpy but I’m really doing okay.” She admits, smiling softly. Isak lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. 

 

“I’m so glad mama.” He answers quietly, so much relief and emotion packed into those words. Marianne nods and reaches out, squeezing Isak’s free hand from across the table quickly. 

 

“You know, I’d love it if you boys would maybe stop by the house and visit every now and then. It does get a bit lonely every now and then.” Marianne says, voice nonchalant even with the heart wrenching truth behind her words. Isak can see the plea in her eyes and he has to swallow around the guilt rising in his throat. 

 

“I’d love that.” He finally says. Even nods along. 

 

“You have to come by the apartment sometime too. I’d love to make my lasagna for you.” Even pipes in, offering her a warm smile, which she happily returns. 

 

“Wait, are you two living together?” Terje jets out. His eyes are flicking between Isak and Even, second glass of wine hanging midair in his hand. Even looks to Isak. 

 

“Yes papa, we are. We have been for a few weeks now.” Isak answers him defiantly, staring him down, challenge ablaze in his eyes. 

 

“How are you paying for that? Aren’t you a little young?” Terje continues, gaze unfaltering. 

 

“Even and I both have jobs. We’ve been together for six months and I couldn’t keep living in a cramped apartment with four other people when it was only meant for three.” Isak bit out. Terje deflates a little, leaning back in his chair and sipping from his glass once again. 

 

“That’s great Isak. Where are you working?” Marianne decides to chime in. Isak softens a bit as he turns to his mother. 

 

“I’m a lab assistant in a research building.” He answers. Before the conversation can continue, the waiter finally makes their way over, taking each other their orders. Stilted conversation continues as they wait for their food, and then they eat in rather uncomfortable silence. Halfway through their meals, Even gets a text. 

 

_ Mom: Hi son, how is the dinner going? _

_ Even: I suppose better than expected. It’s a bit tense.  _

_ Mom: That’s good. I just wanted to let you know that your therapist called and wanted to reschedule for Tuesday. Is that good? _

_ Even: Hold on, let me ask Isak. _

 

He leans over and speaks a little lowly. “Babe, what time are you working on Tuesday? My therapist wants to reschedule.” He asks. Before Isak can answer, someone else speaks. 

 

“Therapist for what?” Terje demands. His brow is furrowed deeply and his forkful of food is abandoned. Isak’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth immediately to cover for Even, but he is stopped by a squeeze to his hand. Even looks up and meets Terje’s eyes. 

 

“I have bipolar disorder and my therapist called my mother since I am out and didn’t answer, they want to reschedule for Tuesday and I was just checking with Isak if he was working since I have decided to have Isak start coming to my sessions.” Even says in one breath, heart trying to beat it’s way out of his chest. Terje’s eyes widen and then squint as he takes in this information. 

 

“Isak, you’re really going to do this?” Terje immediately turns to Isak, accusation dripping from his mouth. “After everything with your mother, you’re going to trap yourself with one of them?” He demands. Isak feels something hot and ugly flare in his chest. 

 

“You know what, dad, you don’t know what the hell you’re talking about. Look at your wife… oh, right, I mean ex-wife, sitting next to you right now. She is healthy and vibrant, nothing but kind and accepting. She has been nothing but wonderful this whole night and I missed her. Things were hard before I left, but I understand the situation now. I could never hate her for what happened and she is taking care of herself now. Even is on medication and follows rules the same way she does and sees a therapist. The only difference is that I am here for him. I love him and support him and I don’t abandon him when things get hard for him. I love everything about him, including his bipolar disorder. I am with him, through anything, unlike you. You were a coward and a disappointment. You abandoned your family at the first sign of trouble and yet you are completely okay to sit here and think you have any say or sway over any of our lives. I am so glad I got to see mama and now I will definitely be seeing more of her, but I don’t even know why you bothered to show up. You weren’t there when I needed you, and I certainly don’t want you here now.” Isak finished, chest heaving with the severity of his words. Marianne is staring at him with tears in her eyes and Even is gaping at him, a firm hand gripping his. Terje opens his mouth and closes it again, repeating this as he struggled to find words. He seems to decide against it and pulls out his wallet. He throws some money down on the table and turns to Isak once again. 

 

“I couldn’t handle it, any more than you could. I made a tough choice, but I know if placed in the same situation, I would do it again. I think you are making a mistake but obviously I lost the right to do anything about it. You won’t hear from me again.” Terje concludes, leaving the restaurant, the door swinging shut with a finality to it that Isak had only ever experienced once before. 

 

“Are you okay?” Even whispers, eyes searching Isak’s face for any indication otherwise. Isak sucks in a deep breath, letting it out and looking at his mama. 

 

“Yeah, I think I’m just fine.” Isak says, smiling at her. He turns to Even and leans forwards, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “Let’s get the check.”

 

When the waiter brings them their bill, they pay quickly and stand up, gathering their things. Isak hugs Marianne once again, promising to visit her again soon. Marianne pulls Even into a firm hug, whispering in his ear. “Take care of him, please.” She pleads. He just hugs her harder, hoping she can feel how his heart beats solely for Isak Valtersen. They couple part from her once they get outside and start walking towards the tram. 

 

“Let’s go home?” Isak asks, hand linked with Even’s.

 

“Hmm, how about we get some ice cream first?” Even offers, and Isak simply nods, a giddy smile making it’s way onto his face. Even bends down and kisses Isak’s nose swiftly before dragging him over to the ice cream parlor. Isak gets two scoops of Rocky Road and Even gets a scoop of cotton candy with a school of cake batter, adding rainbow sprinkles to it. He offers some to Isak, who takes one lick and immediately starts complaining about how tooth-achingly sweet it is. 

 

“That’s going to give you cavities!” Isak exclaims, taking a big lick of his own ice cream to chase the taste away. 

 

“I’m dating you, I have to be used to licking sweet things.” Even retorts, winking at Isak. 

 

“Shut up.” Isak exclaims, rolling his eyes. Even holds onto Isak’s free hand, pulling him over to the park across the street. The lights are lit in the dark and they find a bench to sit on. As silence falls over them, Even begins to fidget nervously. “Are you alright baby?” Isak inquires, because of course he notices. Even takes a heaving breath, turning his gaze to Isak’s brilliant, emerald eyes. 

 

“Isak, I love you so much. From the very moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the most beautiful person in the entire world. After sending you that first note, I felt it in every fiber of my being that you were going to be my forever. I know we are really young, so I’m reluctantly holding off on a proposal but I think I found a solution that will appease my heart.” Even proclaims, pulling the little box out of his jacket pocket. Isak is gaping at him, trying to make sense of Even’s admission. Opening the box, Even presents Isak with two rings. Pulling one out, he shows it to Isak. It is a simple black band, but on the inside are little hearts engraved into the metal. “Isak Valtersen, I promise myself to you forever. We may not be ready to get married yet, even though I sure as hell am going to fucking marry you, but I am more than ready to promise you my heart and soul.” Even finishes, holding out one of the rings to Isak. Isak blinks away tears, shaking his head to regain his composure. 

 

“Even Bech Næsheim, my heart and soul is already yours forever, and I will spend every moment that I live and breathe showing you exactly how much I love you. I promise.” Isak answers, grabbing the ring and slipping it on his finger. He reaches over and pulls the other from the box and slides it onto Even’s finger. Their ice creams forgotten, dropped and melting on the ground, the two surge forward. Sometimes, when two beings so cosmically perfect for each other collide, the resulting explosion ripples through all of the worlds in existence. Somewhere, an Isak and Even sitting in this exact position, only it is Isak offering Even these very same rings are sharing this heart shattering kiss all the same and both couples are consumed by the amount of love flooding them. One minute later, Even is pulling Isak to his feet and rushing them to the tram. Thirty minutes later, Even is hovering over Isak, pressing more promises into the skin of his face, wanting to memorize every feature with his eyes, his hands, his lips. An hour later, Even is making love to Isak in a way that can only be described as holy, the only things left on their bodies their rings, as the moon and stars illuminate their bedroom. Twelve hours later, Even wakes up with Isak curled up in his arms, little puffs of air escaping his lips as he sleeps, knowing that this was better than any dream either of them would ever come up with, heart so full as he reminds himself that they get to love each other for forever. 

 

He hopes that forever will never end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I did that! I hope you guys like it and I am currently trying to brainstorm ideas for what is to come. I think I am going to skip to Isak's birthday next and then tackle Even's graduation, and then jump into their trip to Morocco. Once I catch up with the show, I have to come up with ideas that are completely my own so things might get... interesting. Hope y'all stick around!
> 
> Please give this some kudos if you enjoyed and PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT! I don't care if you liked it, hated it, didn't really care... just tell me your thoughts. Feedback and opinions and interaction with you all is what prevents me from taking several week long hiatuses because of lack of ideas and motivation, so PLEASE COMMENT! GIVE ME ALL THE COMMENTS!
> 
> As always, forever yours  
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules
> 
> Tumblr: @skamobsessed2121  
> Twitter: @jules_lucid  
> Instagram: @lucidtransparency


	27. I promise you forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Isak's brithday (and Even is a saint, even if he doesn't always think things through).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG!! Gosh my life has been insane. I started college in Massachusetts, when I am originally from New Jersey and it's been so insane. Everything is new and I am still settling in and things are really hard right now, so I haven't had the time, energy, or motivation to write ANYTHING for so long. I hope to start back posting and reading and commenting and just delving back into the fandom on a somewhat more regular basis but obviously don't hold me to it. 
> 
> Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and PLEASE COMMENT! I MISS YOU ALL AND YOUR COMMENTS ARE THE ONLY THING THAT WILL KEEP ME FROM DISAPPEARING!
> 
> As always, forever yours  
> Alt Er Love - Jules

Even rarely ever broke his routine. He had to follow a sleeping schedule, keep the alcohol and smoking to a minimum, take all his meds, go to his appointments, keep his body healthy, and everything else that comes with managing his mental state. So, the fact that he finds himself awake and not-so-stealthily decorating and rearranging their little apartment at two in the morning is definitely out of the ordinary, to say the least. The anomaly at play in this situation, however, is that it is Isak’s birthday - his eighteenth birthday. Therefore, Even find himself trying to secure large tapestries to their walls and ceiling that are printed with the night sky, the moon printed on one side of the room and the Earth printed on the other, hundreds of stars in between and around them. 

Once he finally got them secured, Even set out to attach the clothesline across the room, connecting at the ends to the moon and the Earth. He could barely contain the blooming smile that spread across his face as he began to clip picture after picture of the two of them to the line. 

“I love you to the moon and back baby.” He whispered to himself. He knew that he was being super Extra, but who was he kidding? He was a complete and absolute sap. 

Finally, Even got everything set up in their room. He plugged in the black lights, set out the first batch of Isak’s gifts (he knew that Isak would be upset at being spoiled, but Even knew that he loved it anyway), and set out to start cooking breakfast: eggs and toast with fresh brewed black coffee, Isak’s favorite.

When Even put the bread on to get nice and toasted, the sun finally began to rise. Stalking back into their bedroom, Even watched as rays of gold gleamed through the window and bounced around the room. Isak was doused in glistening gold, making Even’s heart expand painfully in his chest. Sometimes, he feared his body was incapable of containing all of the love he carried for this boy. His eyes flitted down to his hand where the promise ring they exchanged permanently resided, and the sight of it served to simultaneously grow and sooth his heart. After admiring his beautiful Pretty Boy, Even headed back into the kitchen at the sound of a faint  _ ding!  _ to remind him that there was still breakfast to be made. 

 

\---------

 

“Issy, baby, open those pretty eyes for me. Come on, wake up.” Even cooed, face to face with his baby boy. He was stroking his fingers through those golden locks and pecking kisses all over his face. After a few minutes of this, Isak groaned and scrunched up his face in annoyance, his default reaction to being woken up. Even thought it was adorable. “Good morning my love. Happy birthday. Open your eyes.” Even encouraged, leaning back to let Isak stretch out his body. Even’s eyes tracked every movement so he knew the moment that Isak opened his eyes and noticed the state of their room.

“Evy?” Isak breathed out, body stiff in shock. He blinked a few times in pure disbelief. “What is this?”

“Happy birthday baby boy.” Even said in lieu of an answer. Isak slowly tore his eyes away from the set up and instead met Even’s, and he barely had half a second before Isak pounced on him, lips crashing together almost uncomfortably. It would have been awful if it hadn’t been Isak. His fingers instinctively weaved into Isak’s hair, tugging lightly. The soft locks glided between his fingers like silk, and the way Isak’s breath hitched against his lips would always be one of Even’s favorite sounds. Isak maneuvered to climb into Even’s lap, legs straddling his waist. 

“God I love you so fucking much.” Isak whispered into Even’s mouth with his tongue, fingernails scratching at the skin at the nape of his neck, drawing their bodies impossibly closer. They kissed and kissed and kissed until their lips were swollen and their tongues were numb and their bodies tingled with unsurety of where one body ended and the other began. After a few minutes, hours, days, Even pulled away to lock eyes with the love of his life. “Best birthday ever.” Isak mumbled into the miniscule space between them. 

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Even challenged, pulling away to reach out for Isak’s gifts.

“Evy! I told you not to waste money on me!” Isak complained, nose scrunching up and eyes rolling in frustration and a pure petulance only Isak could achieve. 

“Yes, and I told you that you are my baby and I will spoil you if I want to, so get over it.” Even quipped, holding out the first present. Glaring at Even far too fondly, Isak ripped the wrapping paper that had been perfectly and artfully wrapped to reveal a journal. At first, Isak was completely lost, but then he flipped it over. On the cover, inscribed in the bound leather, was “An Astrologer’s Journal: A Pretty Boy’s Discovery of the Stars”. Isak ran his fingers delicately over the words, eyes growing misty. He hugged the book to his chest, smiling all too widely at his love. 

“You’re incredible you know that. Just when I think that I couldn’t possibly love you any more than I already do, you find a way to prove me wrong.” Isak admits, blinking his eyes to keep tears of unadulterated joy from sliding down his face and making a mess. 

“I love you too.” Even responded, handing out the next present. He was not going to survive this day if Isak was going to profess his undying love to Even after every gesture as there were a lot. Tearing into the next gift, Isak found a sweatshirt he had admired momentarily while they had been out walking...three weeks ago. It was millenial pink, a color he never would have imagined himself wearing only a few months ago, and he had thought of how much Even would love to see him wear it (and secretly how cute it would make him feel to have it on).

“How do you even…?” Isak started, shaking his head at just how amazing his boyfriend truly was. “Just keep going or else it’ll be my next birthday by the time we get this done.” Isak relinquished. The next gifts were a pair of running sneakers Isak had been gushing about every since Mahdi had started going to the gym, causing Isak to feel insecure and competitive about his body and fitness (Even was trying not to think too much about Isak, all sweaty while working out, and coming home all toned and muscle-y), and some workout clothes so that his baby would always be comfortable and stylish in the gym (which might not be the best idea, as an afterthought, but it’s too late now). Finally coming to the last gift, Isak revealed a beat up notebook that was almost falling apart. It was a forest green and the cover was smudged with lead and charcoal and pen ink. Lifting the cover, Isak set eyes on himself. He looked a little younger and he was wearing a snapback, something he wore significantly less nowadays. Flipping through the pages, he found page after page of himself: sleeping, laughing, cleaning, working out, studying, and anything else you could imagine that Isak would do in his everyday life. “Gosh Even, you are so fucking talented. These are beautiful.” Isak spoke reverently, a depth in his voice that had Even’s heart leaping into his throat. 

“You are beautiful, Isak. An artist’s sketch is only as beautiful as their muse.” Even responded, shuffling closer to Isak, cupping his cheek in his hand. “And you are my muse.” he whispered. Isak swayed forward to connect their lips in a kiss that said  _ thank you  _ and  _ i love you  _ and  _ never leave me _ and  _ you are everything _ . When Isak pulled away, a cheeky smile was plastered across his face. 

“So I smell coffee?” He said, and Even couldn’t help but chuckle. He really, really loved Isak. 

“Of course it is baby, come on.”

 

\------

 

“When did you even do all of that?” Isak asked as they walked hand in hand to school. Isak had a camellia flower tucked neatly behind his ear and his new pink sweatshirt on. Even thought he looked sweet enough to eat (and he planned to do exactly that later that night).

“While you were sleeping, I woke up super early to set everything up.” Even admitted, pulling them along.

“You need your sleep though.” Isak said, concern painting his features. Even stopped them and turned, levelling himself with Isak to meet his eyes. 

“Hey, I’m fine. I got a solid few hours last night and I promise I will get enough sleep tonight, okay? It was just one night and it was definitely deserving.” Even reassured, winking sillily before tugging them along. 

 

\-----

 

“Ayyyyy!! There’s the man of the hour! How’s it feel to finally be eighteen bro?” Magnus shouted the second that Isak and Even came into view. He launched himself at Even, wrapping his arms around him before copying the gesture with Isak. 

“It’s been pretty awesome so far.” Isak admitted, a faint blush painting his cheeks. 

“Oh, I have no doubt about that.” Jonas responded, winking slyly at Isak who just rolled his eyes, cheeks deepening to a dark pink. 

“Shut it. We are not even going to go there.” Isak demanded. “I have to go to class, I’ll see you guys later.”

 

\-----

 

“Hei!” Isak exclaimed when he finally walked outside after school ended, meeting Even at a bench. 

“Halla!” Even answered happily, pulling Isak down for a kiss. He then turned to his backpack and pulled out a can of beer.

“Oi!! Beer at school, that’s awesome!” Isak laughed, smile growing across his face so wide that his gapped teeth were showing. Even couldn’t help but lean forward to kiss him again. 

“Of course baby, anything for you.” Even answered against his lips. He pulled away much too quickly for either of their liking, but they were in public. “Did you find the video?” Even asked. Isak’s face scrunched up in the distinctly confused and frustrated way that he does. 

“No, where is it?” Isak demanded.

“It’s on Youtube!” Even exclaimed, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Oh gee, thanks Even. There are only ten billion videos on Youtube, that really narrow it down for me.” Isak answered sarcastically, face contorting expressively to match the ridiculous tone of his voice. “Can’t you at least give me a little hint?” Isak begged, wielding his puppy eyes that he knew Even couldn’t resist. He let out a heavy sigh before giving in. 

“It starts with a G.” Even relents. 

“G? What does that even mean!” Isak exclaims. He begins to wrack different ideas through his mind but he can’t think of anything. He starts to feel anxious, distressed, worried, embarrassed, and a whole barrage of unpleasant emotions he really didn’t want to feel right then, especially not on his birthday. “Evy, please, can’t you just tell me?” He begged, hoping Even would catch the desperation. Unfortunately, Even was far too amused and proud to be paying close enough attention, so he just smugly shook his head. Isak groaned, heart racing uncomfortably quick inside of his chest. Would Even be mad that he didn’t know? Would he never get to see the video Even made because he was too daft to remember? Even was so perfect, why would he want an inconsiderate scatterbrain like him? “I’m sorry Evy, I don’t know. I’m sorry.” Isak finally let out, heartbroken that he was ruining his own birthday gift because he was too self absorbed to figure out what Even could have named the video. God, he sucked. Before he could make the situation worse by either crying and having a public panic attack, he grabbed his bag and rushed off towards the tram to take him home. 

Even watched as Isak ran off, completely taken aback by the distress in his voice. What happened? What was wrong? He watched, completely still with shock and confusion, as another boy bumped into Isak and watched Isak’s entire demeanor stiffen and crumble before nearly collapsing onto the tram. Even started up and raced after Isak, but he was too late and the tram was already riding away. 

“Fuck!” Even shouted, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and running. He pulled his phone out and called Jonas, hoping he would know what to do.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Jonas said calmly into the phone once Even was done panting out the situation. “I get that you are trying to be Super Extra and romantic and stuff for his birthday and this secret video is a great idea in theory, but come on. You know how Isak’s mind can sometimes work against him. He probably couldn’t think of the title, thought you were going to be upset and then it spiralled from there. I don’t know what happened when that dude bumped into him but he did mention to be that he would get called a fag or a disgusting homo in passing sometimes from other guys in the area. He always plays it off as no big deal, but I think it really fucks with him.” Jonas explains. Even is taken aback by how easily Jonas was able to piece everything together. Sure, Isak and him totally had some kind of soulmate, cosmic connection, but Jonas was Isak’s best friend of most of his life. 

“Fuck I’m just an idiot.” Even concluded, saying a quick thanks before hanging up and stomping up the stairs to their apartment. He struggled with his keys for a minute before all but stumbling into the apartment. Slowly walking inside, he found Isak curled up into a ball on their bed, head nestled tightly into Even’s pillow, shoulders shaking irregularly as if he was crying, and Even felt his heart break. “Oh baby, I’m so sorry.” Even whispered, immediately lying next to ISak and gathering him into his arms. Isak immediately curled into Even, pressing his face into his chest and sniffling. 

“I’m so sorry Evy. I don’t know what the video is called. I’m so stupid and selfish and you deserve someone better. I’m sorry.” Isak rambled on, each word and choked out hiccup shattering Even’s heart a little more. 

“Oh Issy…” Even breathed out, running his fingers through his hair. “Come lay up here with me.” Even said, pulling out his phone. He typed in something and held it out for Isak to see. 

“Gutten som hadde stjernene?” Isak read. 

“The boy who possessed the stars.” Even repeated. “I never expected you to guess the title baby. I just wanted to play a little joke to surprise you with the actual title. I obviously didn’t really think that one through, I should have known that it might upset you. Let’s watch it together yeah?” Even offered. Isak just nodded, cuddling into Even as he pressed play and the music began. 

“Fy faen, I love you so fucking much.” Isak spoke forcefully once the video ended. “I always will.”

“It’s you and me baby, I promise. I love you so much. I promise you forever.”

 

\-----

 

“Can we just lay for a bit before we go to bed, I’m really tired?” Isak whispered shyly, voice still coated in doubt. 

“Of course we can baby.” Even whispered back, hugging Isak tighter. 

“Thank you for today Evy.” Isak mumbled out, voices slurred by exhaustion. 

“Anything for you. Happy birthday Issy.” Even answered, voice gliding through the night air as they both relinquished to the world of dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! That was that! I will try to have a new chapter up within a week, and if I can sort of keep up with a somewhat regular posting schedule, I will let you all know within a few weeks what that schedule will be! 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT! It will legit keep me from disappearing again!
> 
> As always, forever yours  
> Alt Er Love <3 - Jules


	28. Woo! That's my boyfriend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even graduates, and Isak shows him how to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I know, I know, it has been a while. I won't bore you with excuses so I will just say that I am sorry. I am off on winter break now and so I am going to post this quick chapter for you all and then spend the next week or so trying to write a whole bunch so that I have a bit of a log of chapters for a while so that I don't fall behind again. I really am trying!
> 
> Love you all! <3

“Mm fuck, baby what are you doing?” Even groans, blinking his eyes open as he is pulled from sleep by a tight pressure building in his lower stomach. Isak pops off of Even’s dick, where he had been enthusiastically going down on him. 

 

“It’s your graduation day, I figured we should start the celebration.” Isak replies cheekily. He immediately wraps his lips back around Even, swirling his tongue the way he knows Even likes. Even’s head falls back and more moans tumble from his lips. When Isak takes him deeper into his throat and swallows around him, Even’s hand flies into Isak’s hair, tugging. Isak moans from it, sending vibrations through Even’s entire body. 

 

“God baby, so good to me.” Even grunts out, hips giving small aborted thrusts up into the tight, wet heat of Isak’s mouth. All of a sudden, Isak begins moving with fervor, working his mouth all over Even, making him writhe on the bed. “Yes, just like that. God, fuck! Isak!” Even shouts, pulling harshly on Isak’s hair as he spills down his throat. Isak swallows it all, letting out content whimpers through it all. Once spent, Even slumps back down onto the bed and Isak slips off of him to lay down beside him.

 

“Happy graduation Evy.” Isak whispers, a smug smile on his face.

 

“It sure as hell is.” Even whispers before turning his head to meet Isak’s gaze. Both of their eyes soften immediately, lust becoming clouded with love. “I love you baby boy.”

 

“I love you Evy.” Isak replies. Even cups Isak’s face and leans forward to run his lips over Isak’s in a lazy, sticky kiss. They stay in bed for a few more minutes, just kissing each other as their bodies calmed down. “Come on, let’s go have some breakfast. You’ve got a ceremony to get to.” Isak says, jumping from their bed completely naked, hips swaying as he walks in the the kitchen with nothing but a smug wink over his shoulder. Even lays there for a second, body glistening with sweat and satisfaction, and looks up. He sends a quick thank you to the Universe for giving him this life and then follows his boyfriend into the kitchen. 

 

“What’s on the menu baby?” Even asks, plastering his body against Isak’s back. 

 

“I’m thinking some scrambled eggs, Even-style, and some potatoes. Can you put the coffee on?” Isak answers, putting the spatula down for a moment to caress Even’s cheek and smile warmly. 

 

“Sure thing.” Even quips, smacking a quick kiss to his cheek. He pulls out the coffee grounds and pours them into the machine. “Coffee is on!”

 

“Good job, gold star for you!” Isak exclaims. He puts in the sour cream and begins to scramble the eggs together. The potatoes are sizzling on the other pan. Once the eggs are done, Isak scoops them onto their plates and then turns off the stove. He scoops the potatoes on and carries the plates to their table. “Breakfast is served.”

 

“Smells good baby boy.” Even says, sitting across from Isak. He grabs his fork and takes a bite. “Tastes even better, wow. Look at you, definitely giving me a run for my money in the kitchen.” Isak blushes at the praise, chewing his own food.

 

“I guess I just had a great teacher.” Isak replies, smiling dopily at Even. 

 

“You’re sweet.” Even whispers reverently, and they continue to eat in silence. Once the food is done and the coffee is finished, they both start getting ready. Isak comes up behind Even in his nice clothes, hair tousled perfectly and tie dangling around his neck almost tied correctly. 

 

“My beautiful boyfriend is graduating today.” He says matter-of-factly. 

 

“He is.” Even answers, sending Isak one of his million dollar smiles. “But first, he has to do his hair since his boyfriend loves to pull it in every direction.”

 

“It’s not his boyfriend’s fault that he drives him out of his mind with pleasure when he is so deep inside of him.” Isak whispers into Even’s ear. Even’s eyes flush dark for a moment and his movements still. He takes a deep breath and stares intently into Isak’s glowing green orbs.

 

“None of that.” Even states pointedly. Isak just leans up so that his lips are just over Even’s.

 

“Yes sir.” He presses against Even’s mouth before abruptly turning away and grabbing his phone to wait for Even to get ready. Even huffs out his quiet frustration and quickly continues to focus on getting ready. 

 

\----

“Even Bech Næsheim.”

 

“Woo!! That’s my baby! Whoop whoop!” Isak jumps up, clapping and yelling, mouth spread wide in giddy laughter. Even’s face flushes as he walks up to get his diploma. He heart is near bursting as he hears Isak’s unadulterated cheers from the crowd. God he loves his boy so much. Turning to face the audience, he pays the camera no mind. He simply seeks Isak out in the audience and a smile immediately takes over his face. Walking off the stage, he returns to his seat, legs bouncing with the urge to run to Isak. 

 

The rest of the ceremony passes in a blur and finally, it’s over. Immediately, Isak and Even seek each other out and crash into each other lips first. 

 

“God I am so proud of you baby.” Isak pushes out, cupping Even’s face. His face displays nothing but pride and joy and excitement. 

 

“Thank you for being here.” Even answers, pressing his forehead against Isak’s and breathing him in like oxygen. 

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Isak reassures. “Now, let’s get home. I want you to myself for a little bit before the festivities begin.    
  


“Isak! I said no party!” Even exclaims in mock-offense. 

 

“I know, I know! It’s just our friends, some pizza and soda, and lots of music. Nothing too crazy. I promise I won’t let them stay for too long. They are all probably going to go out and party anyway, and we can just stay home.”

 

“Fineeeeee.” Even surrenders reluctantly. 

 

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll make it up to you.” Isak promises, smiling cheekily. 

 

“Oh, I am sure you will.” Even laughs. 

 

\-----

 

“Congratulations Even!” Everyone screams as they trickle into their small apartment. Today’s Top Hits Playlist is blaring from their speakers (the neighbors are probably going to make a noise complaint...again) and you can barely walk around inside, but everyone was buzzing with happiness. 

 

“Thanks guys!” Even shouts. A ringing sounds and the music cuts off, silencing the crowd. Isak steps up onto a chair, class of coke in his hand. 

 

“If I could have your attention please, I’d like to make a toast now that everyone has arrived.” Isak says, looking out at all of their friends before his eyes land on Even. “To Even. You have worked so hard and accomplished so much, I am sure I can speak for everyone when I say that we are so proud of you. So, so proud! Although, anyone can fight me if they think that they are more proud of you than I am. This chapter of your life has come to an end and you are entering into bigger and better things (Isak winks here, because of course he does). I will be there every step of the way and I can’t wait to see what you will accomplish. To Even everyone!”

 

“To Even!” They all shout, raising their glasses into the air. As the whole crowd drinks to him, Even can’t hold back the happy tears that gather in his eyes. He never thought he could have this, a room full of people that care about him, a boyfriend he loves more than life itself, a high school diploma hanging from the wall, and a University application saved on his laptop. Setting down his glass, Even walks to Isak and wraps him into a hug.    
  


“Thank you baby, for being here through everything. I never could have done it without you.” Even says into Isak’s hair.    
  


“Yes, you could have. But I am so grateful that I got to be by your side while you did it.” Isak replies, pressing kisses into Even’s neck. “Happy graduation Evy.”

 

“I love you so much.”

 

“I love you more than I can ever say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts and comments! Happy holidays! Du er ikke alene <3


	29. I know you'll always follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even go to Marrakech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it has been almost a month since I've updated, and I am also really sorry that this is such a short chapter. I really wanted to write a super long and detailed and great chapter for you all to make up for my constant absence, but I am lacking inspiration and motivation SO BAD lately. What do you guys want to read? I really need some suggestions to keep this fic going!!
> 
> Love you all!

“Welcome to Africa, please enjoy your stay!” The flight attendant exclaims enthusiastically as Isak and Even gather their bags from the luggage belt. After their long, fifteen-hour flight filled with questionable airplane food, movies shared through tangled earbuds, and lots of yawning, the boys had finally landed in Marrakech. They were staying in one the the most romantic hotels they could find, Riad Noir D’Ivoire. It definitely cost a pretty penny, but after Even’s graduation and this being their first vacation together, they decided to splurge. 

 

“I can’t believe we’re actually here. I thought that flight would never end.” Isak admits, throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder. Even reaches over to lug his bags over the conveyor belt and onto the floor so he could get configured. 

 

“I know, but I wouldn’t have minded it. At least I’d be stuck with you.” Even says flippantly, one of those signature offhand comments that Even makes so casually, as if they don’t turn Isak’s world upside down every single time. 

 

“Shut up, you sap.” Isak teases, turning to analyze the different direction signs to hide the blush definitely painting his cheeks a shade of pretty pink. 

 

“You love me and you know it.” Even responds, abandoning his bags for a moment to wrap his arms around Isak’s small frame and peppering his face with kisses. Isak squirms in his hold, trying to wriggle away. He fails miserably. Finally, relents and tilts his chin to draw Even’s lips to his own, sharing the first kiss since they had exited the plain. 

 

“I love you and I know it.” Isak states reverently, eyes drooping as they zero in on Even, who matches Isak with a soft smile. Even plants one more quick kiss to Isak’s lips before grabbing his luggage off the floor.

 

“I love you too. Now we really should get going so that we can check in. I remember seeing a pool in the hotel photos, and you know I am getting all up in that!” Even exclaims, starting to walk towards the exit. Isak quickly gets his bags and lugs them along as he chases after Even. 

  
“I swear, you have got to stop that!” Isak huffs when he reaches Even’s side. 

 

“Stop what?” Even chuckles, eyes firmly facing ahead. Once outside, he pulls out a map and begins locating their hotel. 

 

“Walking off without me.” Isak grumbles, kicking his feet along the ground. He didn’t realize how that statement would make a small knot settle in his stomach. Shaking his head, he snaps out of it and looks up at Even, who was staring at him with a mixture of wonder and awe. 

 

“Isak, I only walk ahead because I know you’ll follow. Just like the first day we met, and you walked off… I knew I’d always follow you.” Even whispers. He pulls Isak close and kisses him slow and sweet. “Now, as much as I’d love to stand here and profess my undying love for you, we really should get to the hotel.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you big giraffe. Lead the way.” Isak giggles. 

 

“How can you hurt me like this?” Even proclaims with mock-offense as he leads them down the road. Isak had a feeling this would be the best vacation ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am really sorry for this SUPER short chapter. I just hated everything I ended up writing and I couldn't come up with anything and the lack of inspiration/motivation is so bad right now. I do not want to abandon this story because I am not ready to let go of these boys yet, but I am really struggling with it. I really need you guys to leave me comments with your thoughts, opinions, ideas, encouragement, etc!!! <3 <3


	30. One in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first I wanted to give a little This Story So Far recap, since it has been a while since I started and some people might be a little lost: Even started sending Secret Admirer notes to Isak, who wasn't out yet and so he had to hide them. Isak confides in Jonas and he starts trying to help Isak figure out who his admirer was. A few days/weeks later, Even asks Isak to meet him at Kosegruppa. So, Isak has Eskild get him all sexed up in order to WOW Even at the meeting, WHICH HE DOES. They meet, Even reveals themselves, they kiss. It's great. Over time, Isak decides to come out to his friends so that he doesn't have to hide Even. Once he comes out, they all become great friends. Isak loses his virginity and becomes a sexy little minx, which Even sure loves. Isak deals with some issues, Even there to take care of him every step of the way. Even happens to be a little jealous, but Isak shuts that down. The boys explore their kinks, Isak has a birthday, and Even graduates. Now, they are enjoying their summer after a trip to Marrakech (that I totally blanked on and wasn't able to write, so you can imagine that however you want!)
> 
> In this chapter, the boys spend a nice day out in the summer sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know I just posted a chapter a couple hours ago, but it was such a crap chapter that was barely 500 words long, so I couldn't live with myself if I just let that be. Soooo with some encouragement, I wrote a longer and better chapter to try and revamp this story a little bit. I could still use the motivation and ideas and opinions and such, just because this story is getting away from me a bit. I refuse to abandon it.

“Isak? Baby, what are you doing?” Even grumbles, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He slips out of bed, and stumbles out to their balcony in his underwear. He wraps his arms around Isak from behind, resting his chin on Isak’s shoulder. 

 

“I didn’t mean to wake you. I just couldn’t sleep.” Isak whispers, settling his hands over Even’s, leaning back into his touch. 

 

“Are you having trouble sleeping again?” Even questioned, the concern obvious in his voice. 

 

“No. It’s just tonight for some reason.” Isak admits. Tilting his head up, he takes in the night sky. “I always loved the stars. Their vastness made me feel safe, calm. I could revel in the fact that I was just a tiny and insignificant as everything else in the universe. But standing here, under the moon, I don’t like it.” He explains, a tight feeling building in his chest. 

 

“Baby, you’re not insignificant.” Even breathes into the night air. His heart hurt that his boy couldn’t feel how endlessly important he is. “Stars, while being pretty, are just there. They stay in one place and burn. You are even prettier than all the stars in the sky. And you do so much more than burn. You live. You love.” 

 

Isak turns around in Even’s arms and meets his blue eyes with his green ones. He could see entire oceans, entire worlds in the glimmering blue. He leans forward, his forehead meeting Even’s. As hard as he tries to keep looking at him, because he never wants to stop looking at him, Isak has to close his eyes. He lets out a deep sigh he didn’t realize he was holding. 

 

“I start my third year this fall.” Isak says. Even nods against him.

 

“You do.” He whispers.

  
“And what are you doing?” Isak finds the courage to ask. Even sighs, pulling back to look at Isak. 

 

“Is that what this is about? I knew we should have talked about this sooner, but you don’t have anything to worry about. I applied to UiO to study film, where I got accepted. Then I applied for a gap year, which was approved. I thought we had already agreed to this?” Even questions, tilting his head.

 

“We did. I just… I don’t want you to give up on a better opportunity just because I’m afraid of you leaving.” Isak admits. 

 

“I’m not baby, gosh you silly boy. Of course, I would never want to lose you, and I would never leave you, but UiO was always the plan. I don’t have the grades or the track record to even hope to go anywhere else, but I also like it. It’s where my home is. It’s where my heart is.” Even explains. He darts forward to press a kiss to Isak’s lips just to punctuate his point. 

 

“I just know you’re capable of such brilliant things, and I’d hate myself if I held you back in any way.” 

 

“Well then you don’t have to worry! You’re not holding me back. You’re my inspiration, my muse.” Even reassures. “I’m going to work while you’re at school so that we can pay rent and get groceries and so that I can spoil you. You are going to study and attend class and be the great student I know you are. And then you are going to apply to whatever program you want to become anything you want. You’ll probably have to take care of the planning and organizational stuff, but I will be there with you every step of the way. And if you want to go to school in London or America, I will come with you. I can film anywhere.” Even rambles. Isak’s eyes are shining, incapable of containing his love and affection for the boy in front of him. 

 

“I could never leave you either.” Isak whispers like a prayer. 

 

“Good. Now, how about we go back to bed so that you can try to get some sleep. We need to be awake in order to enjoy the rest of the summer.” Even concedes. Isak nods and lets Even gently lead him back to bed. They lay down facing each other, sharing the same breath. Slowly, Isak’s eyes droop and his breathing evens out as sleep takes him. Even’s eyes flit over his beautiful boy’s features, tracing along his eyebrows, down his nose, over his cheekbones, along his jaw, and over his lips. Leaning in, he places the ghost of a kiss on his lips and wraps him in his arms before joining him in slumber. 

 

\---

 

“I’m laughing on the outside, crying on the inside, because I’m so in love with you!” Isak woke up hearing Even’s deep voice singing along to something in the kitchen. He smiles lazily, slipping out of bed. 

 

“Baby, what is this?” Isak questions, clinging to his back like some kind of koala bear. 

 

“Good morning Sleeping Beauty. I just thought that we should kick off the day with some breakfast!” Even says, and gestures to their tables where breakfast is all laid out. There are soft boiled eggs, peaches, plums, strawberries, apricot juice, and Isak’s cup of coffee. 

 

“Wow this is… healthy.” Isak says, his voice completely monotone. He stares for a second before he can’t fight his smile and giggles out loud. 

 

“Healthy, but also delicious Issy. Just try it.” Even urges. 

 

“Fine, fine. I’m sure it’s delicious.” Isak decides, sitting down. He cracks open an egg and takes a bite. “Wow that’s really good.” He moans and begins to ravenously eat the egg, and then another, and then a third.

 

“Woah baby, I’m glad you like them.” Even laughs, popping a strawberry slice into his mouth. Isak has a little bit of yellow yolk dripping down his chin, so Even gets up and leans down to lick it off. “You’re right, it is really good.” Even smirks, winking at Isak before sitting back down in his chair. 

 

“Keep acting like that, and we won’t make it out of out apartment to enjoy your precious summer.” Isak warns, eyes darkened from the pricklings of lust. Even raises his hands in surrender.   
  


“I’ll behave.” He jokes, sipping some of his juice. “So, I thought we could go somewhere today. I already showed it to you, but I wasn’t exactly… me that day. And I really think it’s a place you could love.”

 

“Back to your little oasis?” Isak guesses. Even nods, eyes sparkling that Isak remembered. “I’d love to. Let me just get dressed.” WIth that, the two boys finish breakfast and start getting ready for a day in the sun. 

 

\---

“Wow, my memory really didn’t do this place justice.” Isak sighs, eyes wide as he tries to take in the beautiful sight. Even was busy setting down a blanket near the edge of the little spring and setting down their picnic basket. 

 

“I love this place. I used to come here all the time. I’m glad I get to share it with you.” Even says, kissing Isak’s cheek before pulling them both down onto the blanket in a tumble of giggles and shrieks. “So, what should we do first? We could crack open the picnic basket, we could take a swim. Your imagination is the limit baby.” Even prompts.

 

“I’m kind of hungry after that hike, so I might dig into the food a bit.” Isak says, not making a move to sit up. 

 

“Alright, I got it.” Even says, groaning as he sits up and opens the picnic basket, where there lies a folded note. “What is this?” He asks, lifting it up and unfolding it. Inside, scrawled in Isak’s chicken scratch handwriting, is a love note.

 

_ You aren’t the only one that gets to be a romantic, so here is me returning the favor. I am so happy to be here in your special place, making new memories and falling in love with you all over again. The trees and the pond and the summer sun are all beautiful things, but I could still get lost in just your eyes. I can’t wait to spend my life with you, my Golden Boy. _

 

Even looks up, one of his kilowatt smiles taking over his face. A laugh forces its way out of his throat before he lunges and tackles Isak back into the blanket, peppering kisses all over him. 

 

“Look at you, out-romancing me for once. Now I know how you felt when I wrote those notes to you. Maybe I should do it more often.” Even taunts, continuing to kiss Isak senseless before they both get lost in a tizzy of smiles and laughs. 

 

“If this is the reaction I get, I’ll definitely be doing it more often.” Isak smirks, smiling up at Even who is hovering over him. The humor fades and is left with a quiet wonder, both boys reluctant to break the moment. Blue finds green, and two hearts become one again. Then, Isak shoves Even off of him and hops up. Pulling his shirt over his head, he turns back to an affronted looking Even with a daring smile. “Wanna swim?”

 

“I definitely do.” Even smiles, getting up onto his feet to pull off his shirt. Once free of the garment, he sees the mischievous gleam in Isak’s eyes. “What?”

 

“Let’s go skinny dipping.” Isak challenges. Even raises his eyebrows, almost thinking he imagined Isak saying those words. 

 

“Uh, yeah, definitely. Yes.” Even stutters out, already working on untying his swim trunks. Isak immediately slips his down his legs, standing in all his naked glory. 

 

“See you on the other side, babe.” Isak shouts, before turning around and jumping in. He re-emerges glistening wet and shimmering in the afternoon sun. Even finishes taking his trunks off and stands there for a second, just staring at the pure, living art that is his boyfriend. Isak splashes him with some water, which shakes him from him trance and he promptly jumps in with him. As he resurfaces, he scoops Isak up in his arms and pulls him close.

 

“Halla.” He whispers against Isak’s lips.

 

“Hei.” Isak breaths back, pressing their lips together. They kiss and kiss until they don’t know which way is up and which way is down, until they don’t know where one of them ends and the other begins. In this beautiful moment, they truly are one in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I hope that you like this fic! There will be angst later on, as no good story is without a little turmoil. There will also be more explicit content down the line, but I am definitely going for a more slow burn kind of situation. Please leave me comments and leave kudos if you want to! I promise to reply to as many comments as I can!
> 
> Also, come say hi to me on tumblr, or harass me if I fall behind on updates. I hope to update every 2-3 days, maybe more often if I am particularly inspired. I have never been very good at sticking with a schedule, so I definitely will need the extra push if you guys like it! Anyway, my tumblr is skamobsessed2121.tumblr.com
> 
> Love you all! Hope you like it! Alt Er Love <3


End file.
